Az elérhetetlenen is túl
by herika
Summary: Sokat nem tudok elárulni, anélkül, hogy túl sok információt el ne áruljak. A lényeg: SLASH, ezt vedd figyelembe, mielőtt belevágsz az olvasásba. A cselekmény Harry hetedévében játszódik, de figyelmen kívül hagyja a mind a hatos, mind a hetes könyvet.
1. 1 rész

** Az elérhetetlenen is túl  
**

– Harry, Harry, lassan indulnod kell! - rázta meg a bűbájtan tankönyv fölött szunyókáló fiút Hermione.

Harry kábán ébredezett, majd karórájára pillantott, és bágyadtan bólintott.

- Aha… - motyogta halkan. Lassan felállt, és bizonytalan léptekkel kilépett a portrélyukon, hogy elinduljon a szokásos okklumencia órájára Piton professzorral.

Megrázta fejét, hogy kitisztuljon. A megszokott jeleket máris észlelte magán. Gyomra összerándult, szíve sebesebben lüktetett. Pontosan annyira várta ezeket az órákat, mint amennyire tartott tőle. Immáron harmadik féléve járt a férfihoz hetente két alkalommal, Dumbledore utasítására.

Ugyanő volt, aki elrendelte, hogy a hatodik és hetedik év közötti nyári szünetet Alastor Mordon társaságában töltse, aki a két hónapos időtartamot arra használta fel, hogy megkezdje Harry Potter kiképzését és felkészítését. Harry alig akarta elhinni, hogy alig egy hétnyi Dursleyéknél eltöltött idő után kiszabadul a gyűlölt házból, és többé vissza sem kell térnie. Aztán persze körülbelül a második hét után, mikor már minden porcikája sajgott, valamint kék és zöld zúzódások tarkították Rémszem edzésmódszere miatt, némi nosztalgiával gondolt vissza a nagynénje házában töltött semmittevésre. Időnként mások is megfordultak a Rend úgynevezett Nyári Rezidenciáján, akik részt vettek Harry edzésében. Kingsley, Tonks, Lupin, McGalagony, sőt egyszer maga Dumbledore is, aki kerek-perec kijelentette, hogy ilyen remek mókában már vagy ötven éve nem volt része. Az első hónap után egy délután betoppant Perselus Piton is, és ettől kezdve rendszeresen, heti két alkalommal jött, hogy kivegye a részét Potter oktatásából. Harry sokáig nem tudta eldönteni, várja-e ezeket a napokat vagy sem. Ilyenkor ugyanis csak hajnali öttől csak délig tartott a kimerítő edzés, este hét helyett. Pontban kettő órakor megjelent eltéveszthetetlen fekete ruhájában a férfi, pattintott egyet az ujjával, és Harry engedelmes kutya módjára kulloghatott utána az apró, ám igen jól felszerelt bájitallaborba. Itt különféle gyógyító balzsamok, erősítő főzetek, ellenmérgek és kenőcsök készítését kapta feladatul. Egyetlen öröme az volt, hogy szünet révén a férfi nem tudott pontot levonni tőle, ha valamit elrontott. Mert bizony az első időben ez nem volt szokatlan. Egy-egy félnapos bájitalfőzés alatt többet tanult, mint a Roxfortban egy hét alatt, így a második hét végére a bájital balesetek száma is leredukálódott. Amikor az aznapra kitűzött főzetetek és bájital-eszenciák elkészültek, belevetették magukat az okklumencia és legilimencia rejtelmeibe - ahogy Piton fogalmazott -. Harry előző évben keserves tapasztalatok után, úgy-ahogy megtanulta megvédeni elméjét Piton sorozatos támadásaival szemben, de ha a férfi kitartóan támadta, védelme meglazult, és olyan dolgokat is látni engedett, melyeket Harry körömszakadtáig védelmezni akart. A legilimencia tudása még inkább fejlesztésre szorult. Hiszen nem könnyű ellenféllel volt dolga. Tanára mesterfokra vitte mind a legilimencia, mind az okklumencia elsajátítását, és nehéz dolga volt annak, aki Piton elméjébe kívánt behatolni, hacsak maga az illető nem akarta. Időről időre megmondta Harrynek, milyen felvillanó képeket kell, hogy megszerezzen tőle. Harry sokáig nem is gondolta, hogy valaha is képes lesz betekintést kapni a férfi elméjébe, de időnként apró „sikerek" érték. Véletlenszerűen felvillanó képek a gyermekkorból, a korai iskolás évekből, a szülői szeretet hiányáról, a magányosságról. Aztán persze lassan megtanulta, hogy milyen apró fortélyok szükségeltetnek ahhoz, hogy elterelje a másik figyelmét, és mégis célhoz érjen. A férfi egyre ritkábban ordibált vele, időnként már látni engedte, ha elégedett volt a munkájával.

Így történt, hogy egy testileg-lelkileg, fizikailag és szellemileg megerősödött Harry Potter hagyta el augusztus 31-én a menedékházat, és tért vissza utolsó évére a Roxfortba.

Piton az órájára pillantott. Húsz perc múlva hat óra. _- "Mindjárt megjön..."_

Félretette a kijavított dolgozatokat, szortírozta a kijavításra várókat, majd kezébe vette a Bájitalfőzők Magazinjának legújabb számát, és olvasni kezdett.

Ám figyelmét most nem kötötték le az újdonságok, vagy a legújabb akciós bájital-hozzávalók. A fiún elmélkedett. A fiún, akivel az elmúlt másfél évben szabadidejének nagyobb részét töltötte együtt. A fiún, aki a szeme láttára nőtt fel, s cseperedett érett fiatalemberré. A fiún, aki immáron nem volt szemüveges, mert Poppy Pomfrey gyógyító bűbájaival és néhány hathatós újonnan kifejlesztett látáskoordináló bájital segédletével végérvényesen megszabadult a szemüvegtől, hogy ettől kezdve mindenki láthassa szemének átható mélyzöld sugárzását. Piton nem tudta maga elől letagadni, hogy megfogta a fiú látványa. Mikor egy-egy edzésnap után félmeztelenül, pólóját a kezében lóbálva, izzadtan, kipirultan, barnára sülten ért vissza a házba, hogy egy gyors zuhany és egy kiadós ebéd után kezdetét vegye a bájitalfőzés, Piton lopva, kedvtelve nézegette az attraktív fiatalemberré nőtt fiút. Be kellett vallania, hogy volt olyan idő, mikor kifejezetten élvezetes volt az együtt töltött idő. Érdekes volt látni egyes dolgokat griffendéles szemszögből megközelítve. Élvezte vitáikat, bár a fiú néha határozottan bosszantó is tudott lenni. „_És mindjárt itt lesz..."_- Gyorsan elhessegette a gondolatokat, és elméje mélyébe zárta őket. _„még csak az hiányzik, hogy Potter véletlenül is meglássa… Halálra rémülten menekülne el..." _ - gondolta némi szarkazmussal. Ekkor kopogtattak.

Harry lassított a jól ismert ajtó előtt. Még most is csodálkozott, hova is fejlődött kettőjük kapcsolata. Már nem hezitált, ha meg kellett kérdeznie valamit, és Harry időnként úgy látta, a férfi is élvezi az együtt töltött időt. Remek vitapartner volt, néha ugyan bántóan szókimondó, de Harry már észrevette, hogy a férfinek van humora is. Fanyar, szarkasztikus, fekete. Mint maga a férfi. Ránézett az órára. Hat óráig még mindig van negyedórám vissza. _„Nem baj" _- gondolta, és egy mély lélegzetvétel után bekopogott. Pár pillanattal később az ajtó kinyílt, és Harry belépett a férfi dolgozószobájába.

– Potter! - szólalt meg a tanár szokatlanul halk, mély és rekedtes hangon. - Korábban jöttél. - Félig hátrafordult a válla fölött, és a falon függő régi órára nézett.

– Professzor! - üdvözölte Harry a tanárt. Valamiért az a furcsa érzése támadt, a férfi ideges, esetleg zaklatott.

Piton éppen szólásra nyitotta ki száját, mikor az aprócska szertárba vezető ajtó feltárult, s kilépett rajta egy magas vékony alak.

– Pers…öö… Professzor, öhm végeztem. - Kezében két apró üvegcsét mutatott fel.

A tanár szeme megvillant, de nem fordult tanítványa felé, s arca kifürkészhetetlen maradt.

- Mr. Nott, kérem, hogy azokat a fájdalomcsillapító főzeteket vigye fel a gyengélkedőbe, s adja oda Madam Pomfreynek. Amint látja, jelenleg egyéb elfoglaltságom akadt. Maga meg mondja Potter, mit akar, nem érek rá egész nap. - Ezzel sürgős pakolászásba kezdett asztalán.

Harry kővé meredten bámult a mardekáros fiúra. Nem, nem a fiú érdekelte, de nem tudta nem észrevenni a gyűlölködő tekintetet, a félrecsúszott nyakkendőt, a gyűrött talárt, és a talár alól kibukkanó, nadrágból kilógó félregombolt inget.

Miután a fiú távozott, Harry a szőnyeg kacskaringós mintájának kitartó bámulásába kezdett, és megpróbált mélyeket lélegezni, hogy lecsendesítse elméjét, és megnyugtassa magát.

– Kezdhetjük, Mr. Potter? Pálcát fel, és háromra. Egy-kettő-három. Legilimens! - kiáltotta.

Harry nem volt még felkészülve, és néhány másodperc próbálkozás után Perselus Piton sikerrel tört be a fiú elméjébe, ahol azonnal egy félrecsúszott nyakkendő és egy elgombolt ing látványa fogadta. Megszakította a kapcsolatot, és döbbenten nézett a sápadt arcú fiúra. Harry egy ideig állta a pillantását, majd megfordult, feltépte az ajtót, és kirohant.

Lucius Malfoy, miután tiszteletét tette Dumbledore-nál, és átadta neki az igazgató tanács legújabb határozatát, úgy döntött, meglátogatja Perselus Pitont, hogy neki is átadja a jövő hétre elkészítendő bájitalok listáját, és néhány olyan üzenetet, amelyet nem óhajtott mások tudomására hozni. Ám azzal is tisztában volt, hogy nem célszerű egyszerűen besétálni a férfi birodalmába, miközben diákok sétálnak a folyosón, így gondoskodó jó apa módjára Dracot kereste fel. Miután utánanézett fia előmenetelének és megbeszéltek néhány dolgot, elővett egy apró üvegcsét, odasétált a fia mellett üldögélő Theodore Notthoz, és kitépett a fiú fejéről néhány hajszálat, majd miután jól végezte dolgát, átsétált Perselus Piton dolgozószobájába, és bekopogott.

- Minek köszönhetem a látogatását, Mr. Nott? - mordult Piton a hívatlan látogatóra.

A fiúvá avanzsálódott Malfoy karcos hangon felkacagott, és közelebb lépett Pitonhoz.

- Menjünk beljebb, Perselus, nem lenne jó, ha mindenki meglátna - mormogta Piton nyakába, és eltolva a megrökönyödött férfit, belépett a szobába.

Pitonnak torkára forrt a feltörő kiáltás, mikor megérezte a másik személyből áradó eltéveszthetetlen illatfelhőt.

- Lucius, milyen váratlan meglepetés - találta meg Perselus Piton a hangját, s vele lélekjelenlétét. - Mit tehetek érted?

- Hát van, amit éppen tehetnél… gyere közelebb, megmutatom… - nem várta meg a másik közeledését, Lucius Malfoy magához húzta Perselus fejét, és keményen szájon csókolta.

Perselus egy ideig tűrte a csókot, majd eltolta magától a férfit.

- Az időpont nem a legalkalmasabb, Lucius. Mondd, miért jöttél?

Lucius visszalépett, és zsebéből egy darab pergament húzott elő.

- Elhoztam a listát - mondta hűvösen, sértett hangon. - És magammal vinném az elkészülteket.

- Gyere velem - bólintott Perselus, és előresétált a szertárba. Pálcáját előhúzva, feloldotta a varázst, amely eddig láthatatlanná tett egy apró falba süllyesztett ajtót. Néhány varázsige elmormolása után a férfi kinyitotta az ajtót, benyúlt, és két üvegcsét vett elő belőle.

Odanyújtotta a férfinek, aki talárja zsebének mélyébe rejtette azokat. Megállt a szertár ajtajában, és karvalytekintettel figyelte a csapdába esett bájitaltan tanárt.

– Most elkaptalak, Perselus! Nem szabadulsz tőlem - lépett beljebb a szertárba.

– Lucius, ezt már ezerszer megbeszéltük. Azt mondtuk vége. Nem folytatjuk... - nem tudta folytatni, mert a másik férfi hozzátapadt, száját a szájára tapasztotta. Perselus a falhoz szorult. Lucius egyik kezével a nyakkendőjét lazította, másikkal szorosan magához ölelte a döbbent férfit. Perselus felnyögött. Hiába tiltakozott magában, teste életre kelt, erősen követelve a figyelmet. Kezdte megadni magát, és viszonozni a másik érintéseit. Ezt érezve, Lucius enyhített szorításán, és elkezdte meglazítani nadrágja övét, s kihúzta ingét, gombolni kezdte, majd hirtelen meggondolva magát a férfi nadrágja felé kapott. Kettősüket erőteljes kopogás zavarta meg.

- A francba! - kommentálta Malfoy. - Vársz valakit?

Piton nem válaszolt, gyorsan megigazította ruházatát, és félretolta az enyhén ziháló másikat.

- Maradj itt, megnézem, ki az - mondta kiismerhetetlen hangon, és kilépett a szertárból. Behúzta maga mögött az ajtót, és a bejárati ajtóra bökött pálcájával, mire az kinyílt, és belépett rajta a fiú.

– Potter! - Kissé ijedten észlelte, hogy hangja rekedtesen mély, és halk. - Korábban jöttél.

Jól látta, hogy a fiú felvont szemöldökkel vizsgálgatja. Asztala felé fordult, és egy gyors pillantással végigmérte, megfelelő-e az öltözéke. Némán felsóhajtott.

Harry hátra sem nézve rohant ki a mardekáros folyosóról, meg sem állt, míg el nem érte a csillagvizsgáló tornyot. Ott leült a földre, és fejét mellkasához húzott térdére hajtotta. Előre-hátra ringatta magát, hogy megnyugodjon. Sosem képzelte volna, hogy a férfi, pont egy tanítványát, és pont egy bájitalszertárban…, de úgy látszott, tévedett. Úgy látszik, a férfi élete tényleg csak a bájitalai között mozog. El sem tudta képzelni, mi lett volna, ha később érkezik.

Harry összeborzongott az emléktől, és újra meg újra emlékeztetnie kellett magát, semmi köze a látottakhoz. Mégis fájt, bár nem tudta volna megmondani, miért. Erőt vett magán, s csatlakozott a többiekhez, akik a vacsorára igyekeztek a Nagyterembe.

- Milyen volt? – kérdezte Ron.

- Elmaradt – válaszolt Harry tömören.

- És hol voltál eddig? – kérdezte Hermione. Gyanakodva vizslatta a fiú arcát, de ő csak megvonta a vállát.

- Kiszellőztettem a fejem. Együnk, farkaséhes vagyok – mondta inkább, hogy témát váltson, s hogy jó példával járjon elől jókora adag sült húst szedett a tányérjára.

Aztán csak jobbra-balra tologatta a tányérján, miközben megpróbált érdeklődő arccal figyelni a körülötte folyó beszélgetésre, időnként kérdéseket tett fel, de a válasz már nem érdekelte Egyszer azonban mégis felfigyelt Neville-re.

- Képzeljétek, egy órával ezelőtt láttam kisétálni a kapun Malfoyt – újságolta.

- És mi abban az érdekes, ha görény Malfoy kimegy egy ajtón? – kérdezte teli szájjal Ron.

- Nem Draco Malfoyról beszélek, hanem az apjáról, Luciusról. Nem elég, hogy felmentették a vádak alól, és szabadlábra helyezték alig egy hét után, de Caramel nyilvánosan bocsánatot kért az ŐT ért atrocitásért, és még az igazgatótanácsba is visszakerült – morogta a fiú. – Hogy lehet valaki ilyen vak? – hőbörgött tovább. – Úgy sétált a Roxfort területén, mintha övé lenne.

- Úgysem tehetsz ellene semmit, Neville – intette Hermione a mérges fiút. – Malfoy remekül ért a megtévesztéshez. Máig nem tudtuk bebizonyítani, hogy köze van Ginny halálához. – Elkapta Ron és Harry tekintetét és ijedten kapta szája elé kezét.

– Bocsánat – suttogta -, nem akartam…

Ron nem válaszolt, de ökölbeszorult kezében megremegett villája. Harry azonban felállt az asztaltól, és vissza sem nézve, kisétált a teremből.

Miközben halk társalgásba elegyedett Dumbledore-ral, Piton végig a Griffendél asztalát figyelte, Azon belül is egy zöld szempár tulajdonosát, aki látszólag vidáman vett részt a körülötte folyó társalgásban, de Piton azt is jól látta, hogy ételét csak turkálja, s sokszor mered maga elé. Aztán felkapja a fejét, Grangerre néz, szemében megvillan a túlságosan jól ismert haragoszöld fény, majd otthagyva a többieket, és a vacsorája maradékát, kisétál a teremből. Megpróbálta ugyan leolvasni a szájakról, miről folyhatott a csevely, a roxforti nagyterem zsivaja lehetetlenné tette. Egy pillanatra megfordult a fejében, hogy a fiú után megy, de elvetette az ötletet, és újra belemerült a Dumbledore-ral folytatott előző beszélgetésbe.

Harry későn, már takarodó után ért vissza a griffendéles körletbe, de nem érdekelte. Miután megfürdött, ágyához lépett s felhajtotta takaróját, hogy lefeküdjön. Egy apró cetli várta a takaró alatt.

_„Okklumencia holnap este 6-kor. P." _

Harry dühösen összegyűrte a papírfecnit, behúzta a függönyt, és magára húzta a takarót.

* * *

Harry még másnap is paprikás hangulatban volt, szobatársai és osztálytársai nagy ívben kerülték egész nap. Már megtanulták, jobban teszik, ha ilyenkor elkerülik Harry Pottert.

Ebben a szellemben kezdődött a bájitaltan. Harry nem is ült barátai mellé, egy szokás szerint üresen álló asztalhoz, - a katedrával szembeni első asztal – telepedett le, és pakolta ki felszerelését.

Nem sokkal később beviharzott egy hasonlóan mogorva kedvű és frusztrált Piton. Végigmérte az osztályt, nem kerülte el figyelmét a magányosan üldögélő Potter. Halkan fújt egyet, majd pálcájának egy intésére felkerült a táblára az utasítás.

- Mire várnak még? Lássanak hozzá – morrant.

Harry már az első hozzávalók megjelenésénél tudta, milyen bájital készül ma.

Megvetően felhorkant, majd megvonta a vállát, és előrement a szekrényhez, hogy összeszedje az alapanyagokat. Magában azonban füstölgött.

_ „Miért is vagyok meglepve? Ez olyan jellemző Pitonra. Csakis miattam csinálja. Miért pont most kell neki szerelmi bájitalt főzetnie? Mit akar bizonyítani" _

Helyére vonult és nekilátott az alapanyagok szeletelésének, de figyelme el-elkalandozott, így nem is volt meglepő, hogy mikor Piton a szokásos körútjára indult, megállt Potter asztalánál.

- Megtudhatnám, mi ez, Potter?

- Amit kért. Szerelmi bájital – morogta Harry ingerülten. Már ő is látta, hogy rossz sorrendben adta hozzá a hozzávalókat, így főzete rózsaszín helyett, mélyvörösben pompázott. _„Remek" _– gondolta magában.

- És azt is meg tudja mondani, miért lett ilyen... khmm _érdekes _ a színe? – érdeklődött a tanár mérgesen. Hónapok óta nem fordult elő, hogy Potter rosszul főzött volna egy bájitalt, főleg nem egy ilyen egyszerűt.

- A reszelt ginszenggyökeret és a porított fenyőmag-keveréket a vörösrózsalevél-esszencia hozzáadása után kellett volna belekevernem. Remélem, most elégedett. Sajnálom, de mindenki nem tehet a kedvére – nézett a tanár szemébe, és gúnyosan elmosolyodott.

- Öt pont a Griffendéltől, és büntetőmunka ma este, Potter – sziszegte a férfi közvetlen közelről a fiú arcába.

_„A francba, remek volt Potter. Miért nem tudod befogni a pofád_?" - Harry a továbbiakban figyelmen kívül hagyott mindenkit.

- Mindenki tegye az asztalomra az elkészült bájitalokat. Harry ugyan némi bűvészkedéssel elérte, hogy bájitala kevésbé rikító színű legyen, de jól tudta, az még mindig messze van az elfogadható színvonaltól. Megrázta vállát, egy üvegcsét megtöltött az elkészült löttyből, felcímkézte, és szórakozottan felsorakozott a többiek mögé. Csak Piton hangjára eszmélt, aki épp egy bájitalos fiolát forgatott a kezében.

- Remek munka, Mr. Nott. Öt pont a Mardekárnak.

Harry letette a saját üvegét a többiek közé, s elindult az ajtó felé. Útja Nott mellett vezetett el, aki pont ezt a pillanatot választotta, méla, ábrándozó mosollyal az arcán, odalépjen Draco Malfoy mellé.

- El sem tudod képzelni, tegnap mekkora élményben volt részem – súgta halkan a szőke fiúnak.

- Nos, én pontosan tudom – jegyezte meg mellettük elhaladva Harry –, és mélységesen hányok tőle.

Azzal otthagyta a döbbent párost, kirobogott a teremből.

Pontban este 6-kor kopogtatott Piton ajtaján. Előtte egy teljes órán keresztül meditált, így elérte, hogy mentálisan teljesen nyugodtan lépjen be a professzor ajtaján.

- Jó estét, professzor – köszönt halkan.

A férfi bólintott, és beengedte a fiút. Harry a megszokott helyére sétált, pálcáját előhúzta, és szó nélkül várta a támadást.

- Mielőtt hozzálátunk, Potter. Még egy ilyen megjegyzés az órámon, és úgy hajítom ki az osztálytermemből, hogy egy hétig fog keringeni a Nagyteremben, és még akkor sem fogja tudni, hogy hol van. Megértette?

- Meg – volt Harry összes válasza.

Piton egy ideig nézte a fiú fáradt arcvonásait, majd megkérdezte.

- Van még álommentes altatója?

Harry meglepetten pislogott, mielőtt válaszolt

- Még két adag, tanár úr.

- Akkor a mai büntetőmunkáján lehetősége lesz a készletét szaporítani. És mielőtt megkérdezi, mi benne a büntetés, elmondom. Azt fogja szedni, amit elkészít magának. Ha elrontja, magának köszönheti – vetette oda.

Megfordult és ellépett pár lépésnyire Harrytől. Mikor visszafordult, már kezében volt a pálcája, de Harry halványan elmosolyodott, és készen állt a támadásra.

- Legilimens! – mutatott rá Harryre Piton. A fiú érezte, mikor elérte a támadás. Piton ezúttal nem volt könyörületes. Akaratának minden apró szilánkjával támadta a fiú elméjét. Harry szemét összeszorítva küzdött, hogy csak apró jelentéktelen képeket villantson fel, olyanokat, amelyeket lényegtelennek ítélt, amit nem bánt, ha mások is látják. Ám érezte azt is, hogy az álmatlan éjszaka megtette hatását, és fárad. Egyre kevésbé volt képes megtartani a képet, és Piton egyre mélyebbre volt képes behatolni az elméjébe. Ez már régen nem fordult elő. Harry egy pillanatra elvesztette a kontrollt, így felvillant a kép Nottról és Malfoyról, de a következő másodpercben már újra uralta elméjét, így Piton azt már nem látta, mit vetett oda foghegyről a fiúnak. Piton megszakította a támadást, és összeszűkült szemmel nézett az előtte álló, reszkető fiúra.

Asztalához sétált, és leült a székére. Onnan nézett fel ismét.

- Mr. Potter – kezdte rekedtesen -, az a kép, amit tegnap látott, hamis volt. Ezt csak azért mondom el önnek, nehogy tévhitben ringassa magát. Maga lehet, hogy Dumbledore kedvence, lehet, hogy a varázsvilág üdvöskéje, mindenki favoritja, számomra csakis egy szemtelen és jelen esetben vaksi kölyök, aki nem lát túl a nyilvánvalón. A Roxfort tele van pletykákkal. Hallott rólam terjengeni valaha is olyan híresztelést, mely szerint megrontom a diákjaim? Nem, mert ez nem fordulhat elő. Én tanár vagyok, nem egy pedofil gazember. És amennyiben ezt terjesztené, azzal járna, hogy becsületsértésnek érezzem, és e szerint járjak el. Ha egy kicsit is használná az eszét, maga is rájönne, hogy más van a háttérben, de már megszokhattam, hogy a maga agyának helyén agytekervények helyett csak nyúlványok vannak. Mr. Nott tegnap este nem járt a szobámban. Remélem, megértette.

- Azt hiszem, összetéveszt engem Theodore Nottal. A jó hírét inkább tőle kérje számon. Nem én terjesztem fűnek-fának, mekkora élményben volt részem tegnap este – jelentette ki Harry nyugodt hangon. - És mielőtt még azt találná mondani, hogy NEM az én dolgom, igaza van. Talán inkább nekiláthatnánk annak, amiért itt vagyok. Ha hiszi, ha nem, jobb dolgom is van, mint hogy a saját pocskondiázásom hallgassam újra.

Harry kivont pálcával várta a férfi támadását, helyette azonban csak Piton rosszalló fejcsóválását kapta válaszul.

Piton hosszan nézte a fiút. A gondolatok tornádóként söpörtek végig agyán. Mit veszíthet? Mit nyerhet? Mennyit mondjon el?

- Gyere velem. - Felállt az íróasztalától, kilépett mögüle, és a szertár ajtajához lépett. Kinyitotta az ajtót, és Harry felé fordult. A fiú vonakodva követte, majd intett a férfinek, hogy inkább menjen előre. Piton felvonta a szemöldökét, majd sötéten elmosolyodott, mielőtt belépett volna az apró helyiségbe. A látszólag üres falfelületre mutatott, és megkérdezte.

- Mondd, mit érzel?

Harry már éppen rávágta volna, hogy semmit, de megtorpant és szája tátva maradt. Bőre alatt vibrálni kezdett minden idegvégződése. Azok az idegvégződések, amelyek mostanában csakis akkor jeleztek, ha valami rejtett, mágikus, illúzió alá rejtett varázslat közelében járt.

- Igen… ott van valami – mormogta halkan, és kezével mutatta mind az irányát, mind a méretét. – Ha jól sejtem egy falba rejtett szekrény – mondta halkan.

Piton bólintott, és pár – Harry által ismeretlen – pálcamozdulat után az ajtó láthatóvá vált.

Ebben a szekrényben azokat a bájitalokat tárolom átmenetileg, amelyeket a Sötét Nagyúr rendelkezései szerint készítek. Jelenleg üres, de tegnap két bájital várt arra, hogy elvigyék.

Piton szünetet tartott, várta, hogy Harry megeméssze a mondanivalót.

- És nekem mi közöm ehhez? – kérdezte a fiú. – Gondolom, Nott nem a gyengélkedő irányába távozott, hanem valami előre eltervezett módon kijutatta az iskolából a főzeteket.

Piton legszívesebben a haját tépte volna. Harry Potter időnként meglehetősen ostobán viselkedett.

- Nem – mondta helyette. - Mr. Nottnak nem volt köze az eseményekhez ilyetén módon. Itt sem volt.

- De hát akkor… Malfoy – suttogta ledöbbenve Harry. – Lucius Malfoy volt itt, százfűléfőzettel álcázva.

- Remélem, ez elég ahhoz, hogy nem kutasson tovább Mr. Nott magánéletében.

Harry lesütött szemmel, enyhén elpirulva bólintott, és a vele szemben álló férfi önkéntelenül is arra gondolt, hogy milyen vonzó is a fiatalember.

- Elnézést... – suttogta Harry, és hangjában keserűség csendült. – Én… én azt hiszem, inkább most elmennék. – Miközben motyogott, elhátrált az ajtóból, és szép lassan a bejárati ajtóhoz ért, mikor Piton hangja megállította.

- Nem felejtett el valamit, Mr. Potter?

Harry visszafordult, majd lemondóan megvonta a vállát.


	2. 2 rész

2. rész

Miután az éjszaka folyamán harmadszor ébredt fel, felvette köntösét, majd hóna alá kapta láthatatlanná tévő köpenyét, a Tekergők Térképét, és szokásos helyére, a Csillagvizsgáló Toronyba indult. Ott leült, és csak nézte az égboltot. Tiszta volt az ég, ragyogtak a csillagok, de Harry most nem lelte örömét bámulásukban.

Hiába tudta meg, hogy Piton érdeklődik saját neme iránt, mégis egy világ omlott össze benne. Hogy is lenne képes magára vonni a másik figyelmét, mikor annak** épp** Lucius Malfoy a partnere. Harry gyűlölte a férfit, és mindent, amit megtestesített, nem tudta azonban nem észrevenni, hogy a férfi vonzza a tekinteteket – nőkét és férfiakét egyaránt. Hogy is versenyezhetne vele. Magától értetődő, hogy Piton csakis azért árulta el, hogy nem Nott járt nála, mert ezzel is leszögezte, nincs esélye másnak. Na persze az is tény, hogy tanári hírnevének nem tett volna jót, ha hírbe hozzák egy diákjával.

Harry újra és újra átgondolta a dolgokat. Pitont ismerve abban is teljesen biztos volt, hogy a férfi ezt a kapcsolatot információszerzése** IS** használta. Mégsem vigasztalta. A férfi nyilvánvalóan foglalt, és neki nincs más választása, mint ezt elfogadni.

A hetek a szokásos mederben folytak tovább, és lassan beköszöntött az ősz és az október vége. Harry örült, hogy a Roxfortban jelenleg nyugodtan telnek napjai. Roxmortsi kimenőit már tavaly eltörölték, miután Voldemort megtámadta, és csak szokásos jószerencséjének, na meg a Tekergők Térképének köszönhette, hogy a titkos alagúton át elmenekült. Néha ugyan kijutott a Roxfortból pár órára. Ilyenkor legtöbbször Lupin társaságában volt, de időnként – _„hogy ki ne essen a formából"_ – Mordon jelent meg, és vitte magával egy-egy hétvégére további gyakorlások céljából. Végül eljött annak a napnak is a hajnala, amit már több mint egy hónapja egyeztetett Lupinnal, McGalagonnyal és Dumbledore-ral.

Már csak az utolsó óráját kellett túlélnie, hogy találkozzon Remusszal, és kiszabaduljon pár órára az iskola falai közül, és megtehesse azt, amire már évek óta vágyott. Ám addig még hátra volt „kedvenc" tantárgya, a bájitaltan. Mostanában csöndes és enyhén feszült volt a légkör közöttük. Harry a férfi óráin csendes volt, szó nélkül engedelmeskedett az előírt utasításoknak. A különórák alatt távolságtartó maradt. Régebbi megszokott beszélgetéseik teljesen elmaradtak, csak a gyakorlatok maradtak meg, majd okklumencia óra után Harry elköszönt, amit a tanár csak egy kurta fejbiccentéssel viszonzott.

Harry képzeletében már máshol járt, és kissé elkalandozva kavart egyet a főzetén – ezúttal egy elmeélesítő elixíren -, mikor megérezte, hogy a tanár mögé lépett. A férfi beleszagolt a majdnem kész főzetbe, majd egy mukkanás nélkül továbbment. Harry felsóhajtott. Már az óra végén jártak, Harry épp eloltotta a tüzet üstje alatt, és elfordult, hogy az asztaláról elvegyen egy üvegcsét, amit megtölt majd az elkészült bájitallal. Egy villanásra lett figyelmes. A Mordonnal eltöltött idő megtanította, hogy mindig óvatos legyen, és reflexei ezúttal sem hagyták cserben. Pillanatnyi késlekedés nélkül kapta elő pálcáját és fordult az üstje felé.

A Filibuster-féle csillagszóró éppen akkor landolt az üstjében, s Harrynek csak annyi ideje volt, hogy eltüntesse az üstöt, mielőtt a robbanás bekövetkezik.

- Evapores! – kiáltotta.

Perselus Piton a következő pillanatban már ott állt mellette. Tekintete semmi jót nem ígért.

- Megtudhatnám mi volt ez, Potter? – kérdezte vészjósló hangon.

- Valaki egy csillagszórót dobott az üstömbe – mondta Harry halkan. – Eltüntettem az üstöm, mielőtt felrobban, tanár úr.

- Hát persze. – A férfi hangja csöpögött a gúnytól. – Valaki szabotálta a mi kis üdvöskénk makulátlan munkáját. Sajnálom, Mr. Potter, a mai órai munkája értékelhetetlen. Húsz pont a Griffendéltől.

- Micsoda? Ön is látta – csattant fel Harry mérgesen -, hogy a főzetem kiváló lett. Hogy mondhatja azt, hogy értékelhetetlen?

- Még tíz pont a Griffendéltől Mr. Potter szemtelensége miatt, és büntetőmunka ma este, mert megkérdőjelezte egy tanár hozzáértését. – Piton elfordult és a katedrához sétált. – A többiek hozzák ki az elkészült munkáikat. Elmehetnek. A mai órának vége.

- Harry menj oda hozzá, mondd meg neki, hogy ma nem jó – szólalt meg a fiú jobb oldalán Hermione. – Csak elengedi a mai napot.

Harry felhorkant. – Olyannak ismered? De nincs veszítenivalóm.

Ráérősen pakolászott, megvárta, míg mindenki távozik, mielőtt a férfi asztalához sétált. Piton éppen a házi feladatokat pakolta össze.

- Este hatkor várom – szólalt meg felnézés nélkül.

Harry tétován állt egyik lábáról a másikra, míg végül Piton felnézett.

- Van még valami?

- Igen, professzor úr. Másikidőpontotszeretnékkérni a büntetőmunkára ­– hadarta egy szuszra.

- Tessék? Nem értettem teljesen. – A férfi szája keskeny mosolyba húzódott.

- Szeretnék kérni egy másik időpontot a büntetőmunkára, tanár úr, vagy legalább egy későbbi időpontot… – ismételte meg Harry, ezúttal érthetőbben.

- És megtudhatnám, vajon milyen halaszthatatlan elfoglaltsága van, amiért nem tud megjelenni a büntetőmunkáján?

- Az igazgató úr kimenőt adom ma délutánra. Remusszal találkozom.

Piton elhúzta a száját a vérfarkas említésére.

- Hát persze. Az igazgató úr kegyeltje más elbírálás alá esik, mint akármelyik földi halandó roxfortos diák. Szerda délutáni kimenő, gondolom a Roxfort falain kívül.

- Nem erről van szó…

- Nem érdekel a kifogásod, Potter. Van fogalmad arról, milyen nap van ma?

Harry dacosan felszegte állát.

- Képzelje, van. - sziszegte halkan. - Épp ezért kértem engedélyt, hogy életemben először meglátogathassam a szüleim sírját, a haláluk évfordulóján, de maga még ezt a lehetőséget is elveszi. Pontosan tudta, hogy jó volt a főzetem, és nem saját magam szórtam bele a csillagszórót, még is büntetőmunkát adott. Készakarva. Hát akkor örüljön. Hatkor ott leszek.

Megfordult, felkapta táskáját és kivágtatott… volna az ajtón, de az, pont az orra előtt becsapódott.

Visszafordult a tanár felé.

- Engedjen ki! – követelte hangosan.

- Ostoba kölyök! Pont azzal az átkozott vérfarkassal akarsz menni Godric's Hallowba telihold idején? Neked teljesen elment az eszed?

- Addigra már itt lettem volna – felelte Harry jóval halkabban. – És Remusnál ott van a Farkasölőfű főzet. Nem változna vérfarkassá. Mire feljön a hold, Remus már a Grimmauld téren lenne zárt ajtók mögött, én meg az iskolában.

Piton hátat fordított neki, úgy válaszolt.

- Mihelyt visszatér a Roxfortba, azonnal jelentkezik nálam.

Két alak sétált Godric's Hollow főutcáján a falu vége felé, hogy mielőbb kiérjenek az utcán sétáló néhány ember látóköréből, és végre hoppanáljanak. Mindketten elmerültek gondolatukban, az idősebbik a múlton merengett, a fiatalabbik a sosemvolt gyerekkorán. Alaposan kiléptek, már késésben voltak. Alkonyodott. Harry időnként ránézett órájára majd a mellette levő homokszínhajú társára, aki fájdalmas arccal, némán lépkedett mellette.

_ "Mindjárt ott vagyunk" _ – gondolta Harry felsóhajtva. Már nyúlt társa karjáért, hogy megkönnyítse a másik hoppanálását, és felfogja az utazással együtt járó pillanatnyi rosszullét hatásait, mikor halk pukkanásokat hallott több irányból, majd megérezte hirtelen kialakult erős hoppanálásgátló teret. Csak annyi ideje maradt, hogy Remust maga után ráncigálva becsússzon a falu végén álló ház kapuján, és gyorsan elbújjanak egy rozoga pajtában. Már hallotta is a maszktól némileg eltorzult hangot, amelyet azonban így is felismert. Malfoyét.

- Keressétek. Az információ megbízható. Itt van valahol. Nem tudott dehoppanálni. A Nagyúr utasításai egyértelműek. Most nem csúszhat ki a kezünk közül.

Harry lázasan gondolkodott. Mindjárt besötétedik. Lupin fáradt, és legfeljebb fél óra múlva átalakul. Szerencsére nem vérfarkassá, csak egyszerű közönséges farkassá, de valahogy egy farkassal sem szeretett volna összezárkózni. És ártani sem akart neki. Halálfalókkal vannak körülvéve, akik tudják, hogy ő is itt van. Valaki elárulta. Valaki, a Roxfortból… Valaki, aki tudta, hogy hova készül…

- Harry, el kell menned – szólalt meg Remus Lupin. – Nem maradhatsz velem. Veszélyes. Én feltartóztatom őket. – Ezzel kivont pálcával elindult a pajta ajtaja felé.

Harry ijedt arccal rántotta vissza a férfit.

- Nem. Hagylak. Itt. – hangsúlyozott ki minden egyes szót. – Kitalálunk valamit. Gyere, nézzünk körül. – Ezzel a pajta másik vége felé indult, ahol az egyik deszka kissé féloldalasan lógott, és mögötte jól látszott a kert hátsó kerítése. – Arra talán meglóghatunk. ­- Lupin megrázta a fejét, de engedelmesen ment a fiú után. Jól tudta, nem fogja kockáztatni, hogy a fiú társaságában legyen, mikor átváltozik, de azt is, hogy erről nem fogja tudni meggyőzni őt. Harry közben elérte a pajta hátsó oldalát, és amilyen halkan csak tudta feszegetni kezdte a deszkát. A korhadt fa aránylag gyorsan engedett a fiú erejének, és kiszakadt a helyéről. Harry nekiesett a felette levőnek, amely ugyan nehezebben ment, mint az előző, de végül sikerült kimozdítania.

Mugli módszert alkalmazott - saját két kezét -, nem kockáztatta, hogy valaki megérezze a mágikus kisugárzását.

- Gyere, ezen már kiférünk. – súgta Harry a férfinek. Ebben a pillanatban megmozdult a pajta ajtaja és belépett rajta egy halálfaló köpenyt és maszkot viselő férfi kivont pálcával kezében. Harryék még az utolsó pillanatban lekuporodtak egy szénarakás mögé, és Harry már megcélozta pálcájával az alakot, mikor Remus lefogta a kezét, és megrázta a fejét.

Harry rémületére, Remus felállt a szénarakás mögül, és némán intett a halálfalónak.

- Perselus, ha istent ismersz, elviszed innen Harryt. Most! – súgta, mikor a férfi melléjük ért.

- Albus, jelentkezett már Potter? – lépett be Perselus Piton Albus Dumbledore dolgozószobájába. – Egy óra múlva felkel a hold.

- Nem. – jelentette ki az agg varázsló némileg gondterhelt arcot vágva. – Gondolom, előbb elkíséri Remust a szellemszállásra, utána tér vissza a kastélyba.

- Albus, Halloween estéje van. Ugye tudod, ez mit jelent? A halálfalók kicsődülnek szórakozni. Ha Potter nem ér vissza fél órán belül, jó esélye van, hogy összefusson velük Roxmortsban.

Dumbledore bólintott. – Tisztában vagyok vele, Perselus. Éppen ezért figyelik Mordonék Roxmorts utcáit, és az utat a szellemszállástól a kastélyig.

A következő pillanatban Piton felszisszent, és bal alkarjához kapott. – A francba! – kommentálta. Biccentett az igazgató felé, majd sietős léptekkel távozott.

Dumbledore aggódó arccal figyelte a távozó varázslót.

- Nem hagyom itt Remust. Ezt ne is várja – hátrált Harry egyre inkább, hogy elkerülje Piton vasmarkát.

- Nem kértem a véleményed. – sziszegte mérgesen a halálfaló. – Mindjárt itt vannak. Tudod, hányan várják, hogy rád tegyék a kezüket? Nem érünk rá a siránkozásod hallgatni. Lupin tud magára vigyázni.

Remus szembefordította magával a tágranyílt szemű fiatal varázslót.

- Harry, kérlek, menj Perselusszal – suttogta Harry fülébe. - Te is tudod, mekkora kockázatot vállal. Tedd meg értem, a kedvemért. Ígérem, minden rendben lesz. Jelentkezni fogok.

Harry elkeseredve hagyta, hogy az halálfalómaszkos alak maga előtt taszigálja. A pajta túloldalán megállva még egy pillantást vetett a férfire, akit szinte apjaként szeretett, majd sóhajtott, és mélyen lehajolva elindult a kerítés felé, arra amerre a másik vezette.

Már majdnem túljutottak a halálfalók által körbezárt teren, mikor Harry arra lett figyelmes, hogy egy pálca fúródik az oldalába.

- Állj fel, Potter! Vége a játszmának. – sziszegte a pálca másik végén álló alak.

Harry gyanakodva fordult szembe a halálfalóval. Tekintete megmerevedett, mikor látta, kivel áll szemben, de válaszra nem maradt ideje, mert két másik halálfaló is csatlakozott hozzájuk.

- Látom, sikerrel jártál Perselus – sziszegte egy férfihang Harry jobb oldalán.

- Jól látod. És ez nem a te érdemed, Amycus. Ahogy azt is el kell majd ismerned a Nagyúr előtt, hogy ha nem hagyom el a helyem és megyek Potter után, megint kicsúszott volna a kezünkből. – Piton hangja hidegen, elutasítóan, ellentmondást nem tűrően csengett.

- Talán…, de talán nem. Ettől még elhagytad a kört - felelte az Amycusnak szólított férfi gyűlölködve. Harry felváltva nézte a két varázsló szópárbaját, keze lassan pálcája felé araszolt. Mikor szeme sarkából meglátta, hogy az eddig némán szemlélődő harmadik halálfaló figyelme is elterelődik, pillanatok alatt döntött. Villámgyorsan előkapta pálcáját, és kiszórt két nonverbális kábító átkot. Mire Pitonra nézett, az már leeresztett pálcával, gúnyos félmosollyal mustrálta társai bukását.

- Azt hiszem, a Sötét Nagyúr ma sem lesz elégedett – jegyezte meg halkan, mielőtt Harryre nézett. – Valamire mégis jó volt Mordon kántálása az állandó éberséggel. Remélem, jól sejtem, hogy ismered ennek a hoppanálásgátlónak a feloldását, és nem most kell elmagyaráznom. – Harry bólintott. – A Grimmauld térre menj, a kandallón keresztül üzenhetsz az igazgatónak. Nekem még dolgom van.

- Mi lesz Remusszal? – kérdezte aggódva Harry.

- Farkasként képes elbújni, és átvészelni a teliholdat. Senki nem sejti, hogy ő a vérfarkas Lupin. Békén fogják hagyni.

Harry újfent biccentett, és hozzálátott feloldani a hoppanálásgátlót. Valóban hallott róla, de életében először került vele szembe valós körülmények között. Az effajta hoppanálásgátlók erőssége abban rejlett, hogy alkotóik nagyobb teret, kört zártak be, és együtt, egymás varázserejét támogatva fejtették ki erejüket, szinte lehetetlenné téve annak feloldását. Ám ha bármelyikük is megtöri a kört, veszít hatékonyságából és könnyedén feloldható. Ebben az esetben ketten is elhagyták a helyüket, így Harry könnyűszerrel hatástalanította a bűbájt. Belesápadt a gondolatba, hogy ahhoz, hogy ez a tér létrejöjjön, elkerülhetetlenül szükséges volt, hogy a halálfalók ismerjék a pontos helyet és időt. Pitonra nézett, és látta, hogy a férfi kezében újra feltűnik pálcája. Piton látta Harry arcán átsuhanó felhőt. _„Ő is rájött…"_ – gondolta.

- Már csak két dolog van hátra – mondta hangosan. – A Nagyúr sem olyan ostoba, hogy feltételezze, egy tizenhét éves varázsló képes egyszerre három halálfalót is harcképtelenné tenni, még ha az maga Harry Potter is. Valamint azt sem engedhetem, hogy sértetlenül távozz.

Harry szorosan megmarkolta pálcáját.

- Kezdje… – sziszegte halkan, majd a következő pillanatban az oldalához kapott. A férfi pálcájából piros fénysugár tört elő, s a fiú fájdalmasan érezte, hogy a szúró átok hosszú, mély sebet ejtett az oldalán. Oldalára pillantott, ahol csorgó vére lassan színezte pirosra ruháját.

- Nincs sok időd - jegyezte meg halkan a másik -, mielőbb orvosi ellátásra szorulsz. Most pedig te jössz. Remélhetem, hogy valami megfelelővel rukkolsz elő?

Harry belevörösödött a méregbe. A férfi még ilyenkor is gúnyolódik. Gyors körülnézés után hidegen elmosolyodott. – Jobban teszi, ha becsukja a szemét – mondta halkan. _„Ez még őt is meglepi majd…"_ – gondolta bosszúsan.

_ Diabolus spargo pruno! _Átka nyomán kisebb szélorkán keletkezett, s a környező hatalmas tüskéket növesztő fűzfákról a durván két centiméteres tüskék a következő pillanatban a férfiba fúródtak. Piton fájdalmasan felnyögött, mikor egy darab az arcába fúródott. Harry megszüntette az átkot, és lenézett a közben térdre rogyó, tűpárnává változott férfire. Egy hasonló szúróátokkal tetézte, végül a kábító átokkal fejezte be.

- _Stupor!_ – mondta, majd egy utolsó pillantást vetett az eldőlt alakra, majd dehoppanált.

- Érdekes módszert választottál a támadásra. Még sosem láttam tőled ehhez hasonlót – jegyezte meg a másnap esti különórán a tanár, miközben újból és újból megdörzsölte karját. Harry felfigyelt a férfi darabos, kimért mozgására, és az akaratlanul is összeránduló arcizmára.

- Nyáron találtam egy könyvben, amely elemi varázslatokkal foglalkozott. Föld, víz, tűz, levegő. Még sosem használtam – válaszolta Harry bocsánatkérőn. Az ő sérülését már ellátta a javasasszony, csak egy enyhe szúrást érzett az oldalában. – Remélem, Madam Pomfrey talált rá gyógymódot.

A férfi felhorkant.

- Roppant megható az aggodalmad, de képes vagyok ellátni sajátmagam – sziszegte a férfi. És inkább foglalkozzunk azzal, amiért itt vagy.

- Nem volt túl mérges Voldemort? – kérdezte halkan Harry, figyelmen kívül hagyva a férfi morgását.

- Nem jobban, mint máskor, ha valami nem a tervének megfelelően alakul.

- Láttam… - Harry hangja olyan halk volt, hogy Piton egy pillanatig azt hitte, csak képzelődik.

- Akkor meg minek kérded? Ezek szerint úgy feküdtél le, hogy nem ürítetted ki az elméd? Mit gondolsz, miért vagy itt? Ennyi idő alatt már automatikusan kéne működnie. – Piton hangja vágott az elfojtott bosszúságtól.

- Kiürítettem – védekezett Harry. – Mindig kiürítem. Már nem is kell erőltetni. Tényleg automatikus.

- A jelek szerint most mégsem volt az.

- Most más volt. Hiába próbáltam felébredni, képtelen voltam. Mintha Voldemort szándékosan mutatta volna kegyetlenkedéseit – motyogta Harry. – Talán azt akarta tudatni, ez a sors vár rám is. És nem volt nálam álommentes altató.

Piton elsápadt a gondolatra.

- Aludtál egyáltalán? – Harry néma fejrázására felsóhajtott. – Akkor jobb lesz, ha elhalasztjuk a mai órát, és bepótolod az alvást. Hirtelen hátat fordított a fiúnak, hogy a szertárba menjen, de a mozdulat olyan fájdalmas lett, hogy a férfi felnyögött. Harry azonnal a férfi mellett termett.

- Hadd, segítsek – kérte.

- Kifelé! – parancsolta szigorú hangon a tanár, de Harry nem hagyta magát. – Akkor legalább hagy hívjam az igazgatót vagy Madam Pomfreyt.

Piton tiltakozóan felhorkant, de Harry a férfi oldalára nézett, ahol a fekete talárt nedves folt tarkította.

- Maga vérzik – jegyezte meg ijedten. Piton tiltakozása ellenére a székhez támogatta a férfit, és reszkető kézzel kezdte kigombolni a férfi talárját.

Piton el akarta tolni a fiú kezét, de az nem hagyta. – Szóljak inkább az igazgatónak? – kérdezte halkan, de választ nem kapott. A fiú még jobban megijedt, mikor látta, hogy a seb, amit ő okozott szétnyílt, és néhány tüske okozta seb is gyulladt, gennyes.

- Hol tartja a sebtisztítót? – kérdezte halkan. Hangja vékony és rekedt volt. Választ sem várva a szertárba indult, ahol az egyik polcon meg is találta. Magához vette egy sebforrasztó főzettel és némi gézzel együtt, majd visszament a férfihez. Izgatottan gondolt bele, hogy hozzáérhet a másik bőréhez, még akkor is, ha csak elsősegélynyújtás végett is.

Ráöntött egy kevés fertőtlenítőt a gézre, és óvatos mozdulatokkal kezdte kitisztítani az apró gyulladt sebeket. A férfi beleborzongott a másik érintésébe.

- Fáj? – kérdezte Harry rekedten. A férfi nemet intett a fejével. Jelenleg nem volt képes megszólalni. Minden idegszálával arra koncentrált nehogy felnyögjön a hirtelen rátörő érzéstől, amit a másik érintése váltott ki belőle. _„El sem tudja képzelni, mit művel velem…"_ - gondolta.

Harry keze enyhén reszketett, miközben a férfi bőréhez ért. Akaratlanul is végignézett a férfi felsőtestén. Piton teste vékony és szálkás volt, sápadt, mint maga a férfi, Harry mégis úgy érezte, hogy a legtökéletesebb férfi felsőtest, amit látott. Nagyot nyelt.

Miután a szúrt sebet kitisztította, össze is forrasztotta. Piton erőtlenül nézte a széke mellett térdelő fiút. Szinte belepirult a hirtelen rátörő gondolatra.

- Elég lesz, Mr. Potter – mondta erőtlen fakó hangon. Harry felnézett a szék mellől, bele egyenesen a férfi éjfekete szemébe. Mintha elveszett volna. Lassan felállt, kezével a szék kartámlájára támaszkodott. Hirtelen maga sem tudta mi ütött bele, egy gyors csókot nyomott a férfi szájára. Piton meghökkenve nézett a fiúra, aki saját magán is megütközve, reszketve állt fel.

- Mi volt ez, Mr. Potter? – kérdezte Piton rekedten.

- Bocsánatkérés – suttogta Harry szégyenlősen. – Azt hiszem, elragadtattam magam. Jobb, ha most elmegyek. Elnézést…

A férfi nem tétovázott, a távozni készülő fiú karja után kapott és magához rántotta. Száját a fiúéra tapasztotta. Harry egy pillanatnyi meghökkenés után viszonozta a csókot, keze a férfi tarkójára tévedt. Ajkát szétnyitotta, utat engedve a másik tapogatózó, kutató nyelvének.

Sosem érzett borzongás futott rajta keresztül. A férfi kutató nyelve végigsiklott Harry fogain, szájpadlásán, majd keringőbe kezdett a fiú félénken megmozduló nyelvével. Ilyet még sosem tapasztalt. Jólesőn nyögött bele a másik szájába, és reszketve érezte, hogy a férfi kezei kapocsként simulnak derekára, hogy még jobban magához szorítsa. Harry a férfi ölében kötött ki, ahol pillanatok alatt megérezte a másik feltámadó vágyának ékes bizonyítékát. Belesimult a másik ölébe, de egy pillanattal később a férfi eltolta magától.

Harry vágytól zavaros szemmel nézett Piton szemébe, de a férfi lesütötte a szemét.

- Ezt nem lett volna szabad – súgta. – Elnézését kérem, Mr. Potter. Többé nem fog előfordulni – tette hozzá hangosabban. – Kérem, távozzon…

Harry hiába kereste a másik tekintetét, Piton nem nézett rá. A fiú, aki még mindig a másik ölében ült, zavartan felállt, és szó nélkül távozott. Csak a folyóson jutott eszébe, hogy ha most tér vissza a Griffendél-toronyba barátai biztos megkérdik, miért jött meg korábban. Inkább céltalanul kóborolt a kastély falai között, míg úgy nem érezte, képes barátai szemébe nézni. Abban biztos volt, hogy arról, ami most történt, nem kíván beszámolni egyiküknek sem. Nem értenék meg. Ron minden valószínűség szerint dührohamot kapna, és húga emlékének megszentségtelenítésének tartaná.

_"Vajon másképp lenne, ha élne Ginny?"_ Harry nem hitte. Hisz kettőjük között pont az volt a probléma, hogy Harry nem érezte jól magát Ginny társaságában, ha intim közelségbe kerültek egymással. Mindig úgy érezte, eleget kell tenni valamiféle elvárásnak, de sosem érezte azt a borzongást, amiről mindenki beszélt, ha szóba került a csókolózás vagy a szex. Sosem…, egészen mostanáig. Igen, Harry gyászolta a lányt, akit a szünidő utolsó előtti hetén ért végzete, de nem a szerelem gyötrelme feszítette. A lelkiismeret furdalás jóval erősebb volt.

Ha hamarabb beszél a lánnyal, még a Roxfortban, ha még akkor szakít vele, a lány még mindig élhetne. Hiszen jól tudta, csak azért volt Ő aznap a halálfalók elsőszámú célpontja, mert úgy vélték: akkor üthetnek a legnagyobbat Harry Potteren, ha megölik azokat, akik szívének legfontosabbak. Elsősorban annak barátnőjét. Orvul támadtak az Odún, kihasználták a szülők, Bill és Charlie időleges távollétét. Nagy valószínűséggel az volt a többiek szerencséje, hogy Hermionénak volt annyi ideje, hogy a kandallón keresztül értesítse a Rendet, akik éppen gyűlést tartottak a Grimmauld téren, és akikhez pont abban a percben érkezett meg Piton patrónusa a támadás hírével. Pár percen belül a halálfalók távozni kényszerültek, mikor a Rend tagjai megérkeztek, de Ginnyn ez már sajnos nem segített. Ron látta, mikor Lucius Malfoy kimondja húgára a halálos átkot. Harry még most is képes lett volna tombolni, amiért neki nem szóltak. Csak akkor tudta meg, mi történt, mikor napokkal később Dumbledore érte jött, és magával vitte a temetésre. Azóta sem beszélt erről az igazgatóval.

Harry megrázta a fejét, hogy megszabaduljon a fájó emlékektől. Talán jobb is, hogy nem kell Pitonnak. Még a végén veszélybe sodorná a férfit, arról nem is beszélve, hogy egyébként sincs szüksége egy kamasz fiú esetlen és botor próbálkozásaira, mikor ott van számára a nyilván jóval nagyobb tapasztalattal és gyakorlattal rendelkező Malfoy. Hiszen ráadásul még maga sem tudja, pontosan mit is akar. Csak azt, hogy valami bűnös, tiltott erő mágikusan vonzza ehhez az elérhetetlen férfihez. Az lesz a legjobb, ha távol tartja magát tőle.


	3. 3 rész

3. rész

Hetek teltek el ezután eseménytelenül. Harry visszahúzódóvá vált és csendesebb lett. Nem vett részt társai mókázásában, belevetette magát a tanulásba, és gyakran takaródóig a könyvtárt bújta, újabb és újabb könyveket keresett varázslatokról, bűbájakról. Megpróbálta magát barátaitól is távol tartani, ami azért is járt aránylag sikerrel, mert Ron és Hermione egymással vigasztalódtak, ezért nem is nagyon tűnt fel nekik, hogy barátjuk egyre inkább keresi a magányt, és estéit legfeljebb Hagrid társaságában tölti. Ha barátainak nem is tűnt fel, annál inkább feltűnt a tanári kar néhány tagjának. Dumbledore-nak, McGalagonynak, Pitonnak. A fekete hajú tanárnak már az első napokban feltűnt a griffendéles fiú visszafogott viselkedése, étvágytalansága, és egy hét után az is feltűnt neki, hogy a fiú egyre sápadtabb, szeme alatt karikák sötétednek. Mikor azonban egyik okklumencia óra alkalmából óvatosan érdeklődött a fiútól, hogy mennyit alszik, Harry néhány hebegő mondat után bevallotta hogy mindössze napi pár órát. Igaz ugyan, hogy morcosan megígérte, többet alszik, ám a férfi pár nappal az eset után észrevette, hogy a fiú fedőbűbájt alkalmaz, hogy elrejtse kialvatlanságát. A következő tanári értekezleten felvetette ezt, de csak némi legyintő kézmozdulatot kapott a kollegáktól. Pomona Bimba például kimondott örömmel konstatálta, hogy Mr. Potter figyelme kielégítő, és az ő óráin kifogástalanul teljesít. A többi tanár egyetértően bólogatott. Való igaz, hogy a fiú teljesítménye mostanában kimagasló volt, Piton éppen ezért arra gyanakodott, hogy valami tiltott szert kapkod be. McGalagony ugyan megígérte, hogy utánanéz, de a következő napok újabb eredménytelensége miatt Perselus Piton úgy döntött, saját kezébe veszi a dolgokat.

_SSHPSSHP_

- Gyere be, Perselus már vártalak – hívta Dumbledore. Piton számára mindig rejtély maradt, hogyan képes arra, hogy a zárt ajtón keresztül is lássa, ki érkezik, ám ez az idős varázsló titka volt. Perselus belépett az igazgató dolgozószobájába, és a férfi intésére leült az igazgatóval szemben. Az asztalon azonnal megjelent egy teáskanna és két csésze.

- Ha jól sejtem, Harry miatt vagy itt.

Piton belekortyolt csészéjébe, mielőtt válaszolt.

- Meglehetősen furcsa számomra, hogy csak nekem tűnik fel Potter viselkedése – kezdte. – Szerintem pontosan az ön feladata lenne Albus, hogy kedvenc diákja karja alá nyúljon. Nyilvánvaló, hogy valami nincs rendben Potterrel. Ez a fajta hugrabugos viselkedés nem Potterre vall. Nem gondolja, hogy beszélnie kéne a fiúval?

Dumbledore felsóhajtott.

- Ez nem olyan egyszerű, Perselus. Harry nem beszél velem Miss Ginevra Weasley temetése óta. Neheztel rám, amiért napokig titkoltam előle a barátnője halálát. Természetesen megértem az érzéseit, de te is jól tudod, hogy a halálfalók napokon keresztül tartották megfigyelés alatt a környéket Harry felbukkanására várva. Most pedig esélyt sem ad, hogy megmagyarázzam. Bár szó nélkül végighallgat, nem válaszol, csak megkérdezi, elmehet-e. Azt hiszem, az lenne a legjobb megoldás, ha te beszélnél vele. Úgy tudom, mostanában elég jó viszonyban vagy Harryvel. Biztos, hogy nem tudsz semmiről, ami bántja Harryt? Beszélj vele, kérlek, derítsd ki, mi gyötri. Lehet, hogy most jött ki rajta a temetés utáni depresszió. Nem csodálnám…

- Nem hiszem, hogy én lennék erre a megfelelő ember, Albus – mondta kelletlenül Piton. - Nem vagyok képzett lelki gondozó. Ha erre van szükség, akkor talán Madam Pomfreyra van szüksége. Nem szívesen ismerem el, de ilyenkor szüksége lenne valakire, akiben megbízik. Talán az lenne a legjobb, ha idehívná Lupint. Rá hallgat Potter, és Lupin is úgy csüng a kölykön, mint alma a fán.

- Remus valóban jó választás lenne, Perselus, de jelenleg nem elérhető. Küldetésben van, ahonnan csak egy hét múlva tér vissza. Nem azt kértem Perselus – kuncogott halkan az igazgató -, hogy dédelgesd Harryt, erre nyilvánvalóan nem lesz szükség. De meglátásom szerint, történt vele mostanában valami trauma, ami Harry lelkivilágát megingatta, és letargiába taszította. Talán okklumencia órák alkalmával ki tudnál valamit deríteni. Már csak egy hét van vissza a téli szünet kezdetéig, amit Harry Remusszal akar eltölteni a Grimmauld téren. Ha addig nem találunk megoldást, beszélek Remusszal, de kérlek, te is próbálj meg beszélni Harryvel. Szüksége van valakire, még ha nem is ismeri el.

_SSHPSSHP_

- Már vártalak – hívta be Piton Harryt legközelebbi különórájukon. – Beszélnünk kell. Gyere, ülj le.

Harry szó nélkül leereszkedett a férfi íróasztalával szemközti szék sarkára, és várt. Piton hosszasan nézte a fiú arcát, mielőtt leült vele szemben, az asztal sarkára. Kényelmetlenül érezte magát, de a fiú érdekében meg kell tennie, még ha ezzel a saját maga helyzetét nehezíti is.

- Úgy vélem, beszélnünk kell a köztünk történtekről – vágott bele halkan a közepébe. – Elnézést már kértem tőled, de ez nem fejezi ki eléggé a sajnálatom. Hiba volt kihasználnom pillanatnyi gyengeséged. Ha úgy érzed, az javítana, kész vagyok elmondani az igazgatónak, és vállalni a büntetést.

Harry felkapta a fejét és zavartan nézett a férfire.

- Nem akarom, hogy elmondja bárkinek is… – közölte halkan, elpirulva, de határozottan. – Nekem kell elnézést kérnem öntől, professzor. Azt hiszem, agyamra ment a bezártság. – A férfi összevont szemöldöke láttán így folytatta. – Na jó, talán mindkettőnk agyára ment. Szerencsére, már csak egy hét, és itt a téli szünet. Végre kiszabadulok egy kicsit, még ha az csak a Grimmauld tér is. Mindenesetre elnézését kérem a viselkedésem végett. Többet nem fordul elő.

Piton némán bólintott. Egy arcvonása sem rezdült, csak keze szorult ökölbe egy pillanatra.

- Miután ezt tisztáztuk, rátérhetünk a következő napirendi pontra. – Elővette pálcáját, és ráfogta Harryre. A fiú bólintott, és várta a támadást. Hiszen ezért jött. Okklumenciaórára. Ám nem ez történt. A férfi csak a fedőbűbájt tüntette el róla.

Harry csak összerezzent, de nem mozdult. Jól tudta, hogy Piton már akkor észrevette a fedőbűbájt, mikor belépett a szobába. Inkább az lepte meg, hogy eddig nem tette szóvá.

Piton szemei tágra nyíltak, mikor meglátta Harryt a bűbáj nélkül. A fiú sápadt volt, kialvatlan, szemei alatt fekete karikák éktelenkedtek, és szemmel láthatóan jó pár kilót vesztett súlyából.

- Mit szedsz? – szegezte a fiúra kérdést.

- Tessék?

- Ne játssz velem, Potter. Egyértelmű, hogy legalább három napja nem aludtál. Nem eszel eleget, ellenben hajtod magad. Elég nyilvánvaló, hogy valamilyen bájitalt használsz, és azt nem tőlem, és nem is Madam Pomfrey-től kaptad. Tehát, mit szedsz?

Harry előbb lesütötte a szemét, majd felnézett. Egyenesen bele a férfi mélyfekete szemébe.

- Semmi különöset. Még az év elején kaptam az ikrektől. A legújabb találmányuk. Még nincs neve. Segít a koncentrálásban. – Harry megvonta a vállát.

Piton először meghökkent, majd dühbe gurult.

- Neked teljesen elment az eszed? A maradék is? Hogy lehet valaki ilyen csökött agyú? Kísérleti nyúlnak képzeled magad? Egyáltalán megkérdezted, mi van benne? Jaj, hogy is kérdezhettem ekkora sületlenséget. Már hogy kérdezted volna meg. Hiszen bájitalról van szó. És ha ez a kifejezés szóba kerül, Mr. Potter átmegy struccba, és inkább homokba dugja a fejét, mintsem hogy utánanézzen bárminek is.

Harry felhorkant.

- Ez nem igaz. Igenis tudom, mi van benne. Nagyjából… Egyik összetevője az Elmeélesítő elixír, van benne porított Rúnakígyó tojás, Hurúszirup, Nosztallangtoll és Főnixkönny.

És az ikrek is kipróbálták már – válaszolta sértődötten. (megjegyzés a fejezet végén)

- Mennyit használtál belőle? – A férfi már ordított. – Most azonnal mész, és idehozod azt a kotyvalékot.

Harry tiltakozni próbált, de a férfi a vállánál fogva lódította az ajtó felé. – MOST!

Az ajtó becsapódott. Piton zihálva szedte a levegőt, és próbált lehiggadni. Nehezen sikerült.

„_Nosztallangtoll és Rúnakígyó tojás együtt? Főnixkönnyel vegyítve? Megáll az ész!"_

A férfi jól tudta, hogy mind a nosztallang tollát, mind a rúnakígyó tojását használják memóriaserkentő bájitalokban, de sosem együtt. Hatásuk összeadódik, és hosszantartó szedése esetén visszafordíthatatlan következményekkel járhat. Csak remélhető, hogy a kölyök még nem érte el azt a szintet. _„Mi óta szedheti ezt a szert? Egy hete, kettő, vagy még több? Miért nem vontam kérdőre hamarabb…? Azonnal le kell futtatnom egy-két tesztet…"_ – mondogatta magában. _„Ennyit arról, hogy Potterrel minden rendben van…"_ – dörmögte magában. _„És Poppynak még ma meg kell vizsgálnia a fiút."_

_SSHPSSHP_

Két nap elteltével Dumbledore és Piton megnyugodhatott. A megvizsgált kotyvalék – ahogy Piton nevezte – nem okozott kárt Harry szervezetében. A bájitalmester legnagyobb megdöbbenésére az ikrek remek munkát végeztek. A két hozzávaló – a Rúnakígyó tojás és a Nosztallangtoll káros mellékhatását a Főnixkönny semlegesítette, de a fiú szervezetében a szükségesnél így is nagyobb mértékben jutott volt kimutatható a bájital, így a javasasszony, Madam Pomfrey minden fajta bájital szedésétől eltiltotta, és éjszakáit a gyengélkedőn kellett tölteni – úgymond megfigyelés céljából.

Harry először dúlt-fúlt, de kénytelen volt beletörődni az asszony gondoskodásába. Ébren töltött éjszakáin vigasztalta a tudat, hogy pár nap elteltével már Remusszal lesz. Hát igen… Az éjszakák mindig nehezen teltek. Harry ugyan minden este kiürítette elméjét, úgy ahogy megtanulta, de ez még nem szüntette meg a rémálmokat. Voldemortot többé-kevésbé képes volt kiszorítani tudatából, az álmok jöttek maguktól. És édesanyja utolsó sikoltása, a dementorok támadása, Cedric Diggory halála, Sirius elvesztése után, most már Ginny halála is nyomta a vállát. Így az egészséges hat-nyolc óra helyett három-négy órát aludt összesen. De legalább mostanában már nem ébresztette fel hajnalonként hálótársait. Miután álmai állandóan ismétlődtek, megtanulta, mikor ébressze fel magát. Ezzel megkímélte ugyan a rémálmok hatásaitól, de a kialvatlanság akkor is jelentkezett.

És végre a téli szünet előtti utolsó tanítási nap utolsó órájának utolsó percei is elérkeztek.

Harry az előzetes megbeszélések értelmében Dumbledore irodájából zsupszkulccsal megy a Grimmauld térre. A Weasley család ugyan egész téli szünetre meghívta magukhoz mindkettőjüket, de Harry szeretett volna legalább pár napot kettesben, nyugalomban eltölteni a férfivel, így már régóta megbeszélték, hogy csak a karácsonyt fogják az Odúban tölteni.

Miután az igazgató előzőleg tájékoztatta, nem okozott számára meglepetést, hogy mikor megérkezett a főhadiszállásra, egyedül volt. Remus Lupin küldetésen volt az észak-ír vérfarkasok között, és visszaérkezése estére volt valószínűsíthető. Dumbledore szigorúan megígértette Harryvel, hogy amennyiben a férfi éjfélig nem jelentkezik, haladéktalanul értesíti őket, vagy Phineus Nigellus portréján keresztül, vagy úgy, hogy elküldi patrónusát.

Harry egy ideig gondolataiban elmerülve téblábolt az üres házban, amit Sirius halálával megörökölt. Miután előző év nyári szünetében, mikor Weasleyék huzamosabb ideig tartózkodtak a főhadiszálláson, és a Weasley ikrek egyike, George a pincében tett egyik felfedező útja alkalmával gondatlanul belesétált egy rejtett csapdába, amely kis híján a halálát okozta, Mordon, Lupin, Dumbledore, és Piton megtisztította a házat azoktól a varázslatoktól és csapdáktól, amelyet addig még nem fedeztek fel. A festmények közül is csak Nigellus, Sirius üknagyapjának portréja és az ajtó mellett álló földi érő festmény – a Sirius anyját ábrázoló - maradt meg. Harry ragaszkodott ahhoz is, hogy a szalonban megmaradjon a Black családfát ábrázoló falikárpit is. Harry egy ideig megpróbálta helyreállítani eredeti mivoltát, de kifogott rajta, így hagyta az egészet. A házat többnyire Remus lakta, – Harry ragaszkodott hozzá -, mikor éppen nem Tonksnál volt és hálás volt a férfinak, mert olyan portaszító varázslatot eszelt ki, amely megóvta őket az állandó takarítástól, és a doxikat is távol tartotta.

Harry, mikor nagyritkán a főhadiszálláson – jobban szeretett rá így gondolni, mint saját házaként emlegetni – időzött, Sirius szobáját foglalta el. Ez volt a házban a legkisebb szoba, és a legsötétebb is, de Harry szerette ezt a meghitt kis zugot, amely még most is keresztapjára emlékeztette. Most is idehúzódott vissza egy könyvvel a kezében, amelyet a könyvtárból hozott elő. Már este nyolc óra volt. Harry kezdett aggódni, és a könyv sem kötötte le. Valami megmagyarázhatatlan előérzet azt súgta neki, hogy baj van. Elhessegette magától ezt az érzést, inkább Siport szólította, és vacsorát rendelt tőle. Már az utolsó falatoknál járt, mikor a Rémszem által _„telepített"_ behatolást érzékelő varázslat jelzett.

Harry teli szájjal ugrott le az ágyról, lesöpörte öléből a tálcát, amely csörömpölve esett a földre, de szinte nem is vette észre. Kettesével szedte a lábát, hogy mielőbb leérjen a földszintre. Szinte rágatlanul nyelte le a szájában levő falatot, de már hangosan, lelkendezve kiáltotta.

- Remus! Remus! Már úgy aggó… - a szó vége benne rekedt, szemei nagyra nyíltak, mert az ajtóban nem Remus állt. Összerázkódott. Nagyot nyelt, s nyugalmat erőltetett magára. Karjait összefonta maga előtt, mintegy félig átölelve, védelmezve saját magát, nem utolsó sorban azért, hogy elrejtse kezének remegését, s könnyednek szánt beszélgetést kezdeményezett.

- Professzor! Nahát, micsoda meglepetés. Az igazgató úr nem mondta, hogy maga is itt lesz. Hát, fáradjon beljebb, érezze otthon magát, a szobája nyitva áll ön előtt – mondta halkan, kissé rekedten. Hangja remegését nem sikerült teljesen elrejteni.

Az utóbbi egy évben Perselus Piton több napot is eltöltött a Black – vagy most már Potter – kúriában. Ilyenkor mindig ugyanazt a hálószobát használta.

- Jó estét! – mondta halkan, enyhén felhúzott szemöldökkel a tanár. Egy ideig tanulmányozta a fiút, mielőtt újra megszólalt. – Gondolom, sejted, miért jöttem?!

Harry most már nem titkolta remegését, csak a fejét rázta hevesen.

- Még nincs éjfél – mondta végül makacsul. – Még nincs. Dumbledore azt mondta-

- Az időzített zsupszkulcs nélküle tért vissza – vágott szavába a férfi.- Ez csak két dolgot jelenthet. Vagy meghalt, ilyenkor a zsupszkulcs nem érzékeli az egyén saját mágikus kisugárzását, amikor aktiválódik, így nélküle tér vissza. A másik lehetőség, hogy elfogták, és mindent elvettek tőle. Ez az aspektus sem sokkal kecsegtetőbb, legalábbis Lupin számára.

Harry eszelősen rázta tovább a fejét, és egyetlen szót ismételgetett monoton.

- NEM! NEM! NEM!

Hirtelen abbahagyta a kántálást, egy pillanatra megmerevedett, kihúzta magát, magára erőltette azt az álarcot, amelyet Pitontól lesett el, végül felnézett, és egyenesen a férfi szemébe pillantott.

- Köszönöm, hogy idefáradt, tanár úr. Nem is tartom fel tovább. Én jól megleszek itt. Majd naponta jelentkezek, hogy nem vesztem el… – Hangja halk volt, de határozott. Az a „fajta" Harry Potter hang, amit Piton kimondottan gyűlölt. Piton igen jártas volt már Potter hangtónusaiban. Ez mos az a griffendéles hang volt, amely azt sugallta: _'alig várom, hogy magamra maradjak, és saját magánakcióba kezdjek.'_

A férfi elhúzta a száját. Úgy döntött belemegy a játékba.

- Erről holnap reggel értesítem az igazgató urat. A holnapi viszontlátásra, Mr. Potter. – Megfordult, hogy elment, de még elkapta a fiún átsuhanó győzelmes mosolyt. Már a kilincsen volt a keze, mikor visszahúzta.

- Habár…, van egy jobb ötletem. Ha nem bánja, inkább itt tölteném az éjszakát. Az igazgató úgy is távol van most a Roxforttól. Holnap reggel úgyis idejön ő is. Akkor hamarabb találkozhatok vele. – Ezzel ott hagyta a megrökönyödött fiút a lépcső aljában, ellépett mellette, és elindult a lépcsőn felfelé a szobája irányába. A lépcső tetején még egyszer visszafordult. – Mondanom sem, kell, ugye, hogy rendkívül éber alvó vagyok, igaz?

Mikor Harry magára maradt, leroskadt a lépcső aljába, kezébe temette fejét, és utat engedett elkeseredésének. Azt nem fogadta el – képtelen volt rá -, hogy a férfi esetleg nincs életben. _„Az lehetetlen. Vissza fog jönni…" Remus nem hagyna magamra..." –_ mondogatta magában, mint egy mantrát, újra és újra ismételgetve.

Nem tudta volna megmondani, pontosan mennyi ideig a lépcső alján, azt sem, hogy mikor vánszorgott a szobájába. Úgy ahogy volt, ruhástól, cipőstől vetette le magát az ágyra. Nehezen tudott értelmesen gondolkozni. A gondolatok sebesen, összefüggéstelenül követték egymást. _„Tonks tudja már? Hogy viseli? Talán el kéne mennem hozzá…. És Remus… vajon mi lehet vele? Ki kell faggatnom Tonksot. Ő biztos tudja, hova ment pontosan. Meg kell őt keresni… akárhol is van most. Minél hamarabb!"_ Egyszer csak elborította a sötétség, és őt magába szippantotta az álmok világa.

_SSHPSSHP_

Perselus éppen Dumbledore irodájában tartózkodott, mikor az igazgató kandallója felsüvített, és egy ezüstös színben vibráló farkas formájú lény robbant ki a lángok közül. Tonks patrónusa. Szájában feltűnt egy üzenet, amelyet az igazgató vett át. A patrónus dolga végeztével elfoszlott.

„_Albus, a zsupszkulcs NÉLKÜLE tért vissza. Könyörgöm, csináljon valamit, tudja meg, mi történt, mert beleőrülök a bizonytalanságba."_

A két férfi egymásra nézett. Dumbledore kérdő tekintetére, Piton csak egy biccentéssel felelt.

- Tájékoztatom Pottert – mondta a bájitaltan tanár, és felállt. – Igen – felelte a kimondatlan kérdésre – vele maradok. De csakis ma éjszakára.

- Köszönöm, Perselus. Megpróbálok kideríteni valamit. Reggel találkozunk a főhadiszálláson.

_SSHPSSHP_

Piton idegesen nyitott be a Grimmauld tér 12. számú ház ajtaján. Nem érezte jól magát. Rossz hír hozója volt. Nem szívesen volt a saját bőrében. Általában nem bánta, hogy ő volt az, aki a saját tárgyilagos hangján tálalta a rossz híreket, de most Potter elé kellett állnia, és ezt nem szívesen tette. Jobb szeretett volna a vigasztaló szerepében „tetszelegni", de nem ez a sors jutott neki. Vett hát egy levegőt, és tette a dolgát.

Alig tett egy lépést az ajtó felé, már hallotta is a csattogó lépteket, és a fiú lelkes, örömteli üdvözlését. Annyi ideje volt csak, hogy az ajtó mellett álló – éppen ébredező és rikácsolni készülő - portrét egy pálcaintéssel elhallgattassa. Ránézett az éppen érkező – jobban mondva, vidáman szökdécselő – fiúra, aki hirtelen elhallgatott, szemei tágra nyíltak, és összerázkódott. _„Tudja…"_ – gondolta kissé keserűen. Majdnem elmosolyodott, mikor a fiú kissé erőltetett beszélgetést kezdeményezett. Szívesen beszélt volna Harryvel más témákról, szinte bármi másról, de most ez volt kiróva rá, így hát belekezdett.

- Jó estét! – Látta, hogy a fiú átkarolja magát, hogy remegését elrejtse. Perselus számára elég sikertelenül. – Gondolom, sejted, miért jöttem.

A fiún átsuhanó érzelmek magukért beszéltek, és az is, hogy képtelen elfogadni a tényeket, amik magukért beszéltek.

Most sajnálta igazán, hogy olyan ember, aki nem képes arra, hogy nyíltan kimutassa érzéseit, így azt is, hogy kifejezze sajnálatát.

Mikor Harry eszelősen rázta a fejét egyetlen szót ismételgetve, erős késztetést érzett rá, hogy mellélépjen, és átölelje. Badarságokat sugdosson a fülébe, ahogy az ilyenkor szokás. Hogy mellette legyen és megnyugtassa. Ám amikor eldöntötte, hogy megteszi az első lépést, Harry viselkedése egy csapásra megváltozott. Arcáról eltűntek az érzelmek, felvette azt a maszkot, amit többször is viselt, mikor nem akarta, hogy gyengének látsszon. Piton szinte most is hallotta a fejében hányszor, de hányszor rivallt rá az elmúlt évek során a fiúra. „_Nem csinálod, amit mondok. Szabadulj meg minden érzelmedtől_…vagy _Hagyod, hogy az érzelmek vezessenek. Fegyvereket adsz a kezembe!"_ Hát mostanra megtanulta. Ha nem ismerte volna annyira, akár el is hihette volna, hogy túltette magát a hirtelen érzelmi sokkon. De Perselus Piton már jártas volt Harry Potterben. Így a fiú gyenge próbálkozása, hogy távozásra bírja, enyhén szólva mosolyogtató volt.

Egy pillanatra még jól is érezte magát, mikor látta, hogy a villanásra feltűnő győzelmes mosoly eltűnik, de mikor annak helyét a kétségbeesés vette át, sürgősen távozott. Volt benne annyi tapintat, hogy azonnal magára hagyja a fiút, és elfoglalja szokásos szobáját. Azt azonban tisztázni akarta: nem kerülte el a figyelmét Harry elterelő hadművelete.

- Mondanom sem, kell, ugye, hogy rendkívül éber alvó vagyok, igaz?

Mielőtt a szobájába ment, elhelyezte megfigyelő bűbájait a fiú szobája előtt. Semmilyen meglepetést nem akart.

_SSHPSSHP_

Már éjfél is elmúlt, mikor halk nyöszörgés ébresztette fel. Felült és hallgatózott. A hang Harry szobájából jött. Felsóhajtott, és vállára kanyarította talárját. Harry nem ébredt fel, mikor a szobába lépett. Kissé felhorkant, mikor meglátta a cipőben, ruhában az ágy tetején alvó fiút.

Sóhajtva leguggolt az ágy mellé, onnan nézte az alvó fiút, akinek rémálma volt. A fiú haja izzadtan lapult a fejére, kezei a takarót szorongatták, feje jobbra-balra csapódott. Halkan nyöszörgött.

- Remus… gyere vissza, ne hagy magamra… nem akarok egyedül maradni… - motyogta.

Perselus szíve belesajdult a fiú mormogásába. „Egyedül…" – Óvatosan kisimította a fiú arcából az izzadt hajszálakat, és megcirógatta a nyúzott arcot.

- Ébredj, Harry. Ez csak egy rossz álom… - szorította meg a vállát.

Harry felnyögött, és kipattant a szeme. Hirtelen ült fel, kezében már a pálcája.

Pitonnak minden reflexére szüksége volt, hogy kikapja a fiú kezéből a pálcát. _„Úgy tűnik, Mordon mondása az állandó éberséggel megfogant."_

- Nyugalom – suttogta – csak én vagyok. Rosszat álmodtál.

Harry kipislogta az álmot a szeméből és felnézett. Ágya mellett Piton guggolt, az arca mindössze pár centire volt az övétől.

- Pro-professzor? – dadogta. – Mi-mi történt?

- Rosszat álmodtál, azt hiszem. A megfigyelő bűbájaim jeleztek – válaszolta halkan. Ügyelt rá, hogy hangja barátságos maradjon. Visszanyújtotta a fiú pálcáját.

Harry félrenézett, és a pálcát ismét a párnája alá rejtette.

- Bocsánat, hogy felébresztettem – mondta kelletlenül. Feljebb ült az ágyon, és lábait a mellkasához húzta.

- Nem gond – válaszolta a férfi. Legszívesebben magához ölelte volna a vékony testet, de valahogy nem tűnt illendőnek. Halkan sóhajtott és felállt. – Ha jobban vagy, akkor én visszatérek a szobámba. Még nagyon korán van. Te is próbálj meg aludni egy kicsit.

Már lépett volna, mikor csuklóján érezte a fiú kezét.

- Ne, kérem, maradjon még. Csak egy kicsit. Nem akarok magamra maradni – suttogta Harry lehunyt szemmel. Perselus nézte a csukott szemű fiút. _„Azért tartja csukva a szemét, mert nem akarja látni, hogy elmegyek."_ – gondolta keserűen. Egy percig sem volt kétséges, mit fog tenni.

- Menj arrébb – mondta halkan, és leült az ágy szélére. Szinte érezhető volt a fiú megkönnyebbülése. Perselus kissé kényelmetlenül érezte magát, mikor a fiú továbbra is fogja a csuklóját. Sőt már nem is a csuklóját. A fiú lassan belecsúsztatta tenyerét a férfiébe, és megszorította.

- Köszönöm.

Sokáig ültek csöndben. A férfi azt hitte, hogy dacára a kényelmetlen testhelyzetnek, Harry visszaaludt. Mikor azonban megmozdult, érezte, hogy a fiú újra megszorítja a kezét.

- Nem kényelmetlen kissé? – A férfi érezte, hogy a fiú elmosolyodik mondat közben. Csak bólintott, és nyújtózott egyet.

Harry egészen a falig csúszott, még nagyobb helyet felkínálva a férfinek.

Perselus értett a célzásból, de bizonytalan volt. Harry Potter egy elkeseredett, kétségbeesett fiú, aki ráadásul a diákja. Nem helyes vele egy ágyban tölteni az éjszakát. Ugyanakkor… vissza nem térő lehetőség, hogy testközelből érezze a fiú illatát, annak testmelegét.

Harry megérezte a másik elbizonytalanodását.

- Kérem…, csak most az egyszer, szükségem van rá… Hogy ne érezzem magam egyedül. Ha már bájitalt nem kaphatok…

Perselus belebólintott a sötétbe, végignézett a keskeny ágyon és pálcájával szélesebbre varázsolta, hogy nagyobb helyük legyen.

- Akkor talán javasolnám, hogy vesd le a cipőd, és talán valami megfelelő éjjeli ruha sem ártana.

Harry lekapta a cipőjét, kissé elfintorodott és bocsánatkérően nézett a férfire, mikor megcsapta a lábából áradó nem éppen rózsaillatnak nevezhető szag. Szégyenlősen elővette pálcáját és egy frissítő bűbájt szórt lábára, majd rövid hezitálás után magára is. A következő pálcamozdulattal átváltoztatta ruháját pizsamává, és végigdőlt az ágyon.

- Nem harapok – mosolyogta, mikor látta, vagy inkább sejtette, hogy a férfi ismét tétovázik.

- Ez nem helyes – mormogta a férfi, de levette talárját, és a fiú mellé feküdt. Hátán feküdt, és megpróbált távolságot tartani a fiútól. Nem sok sikerrel. Oldaluk összeért, és a frissítő bűbáj hatására a Harryből áradó illat betöltötte a férfi orrát.

Harry kényelmesen elhelyezkedett, s nem törődött a férfi morgolódásával.

- Köszönöm, ez sokat jelent – motyogta, majd szinte azonnal elaludt.

Vele ellentétben Perselus Piton szemére sokáig nem jött álom.

----------------

Megjegyzés:

Nosztallangtoll Jobberknoll

Rúnakígyó Runespoor

Hurú Fwooper Legendás Lények és Megfigyelésük tankönyvből.

Tóth Tamás Boldizsár lefordította a bennük szereplő lényeket, és engedélyezte a Lumosnak, hogy feltegye netre.

A véleményeknek továbbra is örülnék. :-)


	4. 4 rész

Tegnaphoz képest át kellett írnom egy cseppet a fejezetet, mert Gabriella - teljesen jogosan - rávilágított, hogy az eredetileg beírt ír fiú, Dean Thomas mugliszármazású. Így hát átírtam Seamusra, bár azt hiszem, ő meg nem ír. :D Elég nagy szarvashiba :-( Mindegy, most így marad.

---------------------------------

4. rész

Mikor felébredt, már hajnalodott, de a szobában, ahol tartózkodott, még erős félhomály uralkodott. Az első dolog, amit észlelt, hogy nincs egyedül. Ezt egyértelművé tette egy kéz, amely a hasán pihent, és egy láb, amelyet tulajdonosa átvetett rajta. Vállába egy fekete hajú fej fúródott. Az oldalába nyomódó _keménység _az illető nemét is egyértelművé tette.

Megpróbálta rendszerezni gondolatait. Ez nehezen sikerült, de végül összeszedte magát. Amikor minden a helyére került, a szíve kihagyott egy ütemet. A mellette fekvő alak nem volt más, mint Harry Potter. Nem mert megmozdulni, nehogy ébressze fel a mellette fekvő fiút. Nem is akarta. Túlságosan is jó érzés volt így feküdni. Óvatos pillantást vetett a mellette álló szekrényen levő órára. Fél hat. Dumbledore nem várható kilenc előtt, tehát még van ideje visszatérni a szobájába. Becsukta szemét, és élvezte a másik ölelését, amely azt a ritka érzést keltette benne, hogy szükség van rá. Sokáig nem élvezhette, mert a másik test mocorogni kezdett.

SSHPSSHP

Harry ébredezett. Furcsán kipihentnek érezte magát. Egy pillanatra megmerevedett, mikor arcán megérezte, hogy feje valakinek a vállához ér. Miután a mellette levő alak nem mozdult, Harry úgy gondolta, alszik. Kicsit felemelte fejét, és látta, a másik szeme csukva van. Kicsit megkönnyebbült. Nem szívesen nézett volna most szembe a tanárával. Eszébe jutott az éjjel, amikor kiborult. _„Hihetetlen, hogy itt maradt velem_…" – gondolta, aztán elmosolyodott. Jó érzés volt odabújni valakihez. Megpróbált még közelebb férkőzni a férfihez, mikor tudatosult benne, hogy szokásos reggeli merevedése a férfi oldalába nyomódik. Azonnal abbahagyta a mozgást. _„Megölne"_ – volt az első gondolata. A második, hogy arrébb csúszik, de gyorsan rájött, nem tud. Háta már így is teljesen a falnál volt. A harmadik meg az, hogy ha már így esett, kihasználja, hogy a másik alszik. Ébren úgysem lenne rá lehetősége, hogy a férfi közelébe kerüljön. Kezét finoman megmozdította. Megérezte, hogy a férfi felsőtestét borító ruhadarab felcsúszott, szabaddá tette a közvetlen érintkezést annak csupasz bőrével. Ujja hegyével apró köröket rajzolt a férfi bőrére. Maga sem tudta, mit csinál pontosan, de számára nagyon is jól esett. Szíve hevesebben vert, egyenesen torkában dobogott. Mély lélegzetet vett, és beszippantotta a férfi bőréből áradó fanyar illatot. Rögtön el is határozta: tetszik neki ez az illat. Aztán megijedt. Merevedése lassan olyan mértéket öltött, hogy az már talán túlmutatott a „kellemes" érzésen. Kíváncsisága azonban felülkerekedett józan eszén. Kezét lejjebb csúsztatta a férfi hasán. Lassan araszolgatott centiről centire. Légzése kissé akadozóbb lett, és különös, sőt talán bizarr izgatottság lett úrrá rajta. Fejét kissé felemelte, orrát végighúzta a férfi nyakán. Kedve lett volna finoman megharapdálni, vagy nyelvével legalább megízlelni, de tudta; akkor a másik biztosan felébredne.

SSHPSSHP

Perselus megmerevedett, mikor a mellette levő test mocorogni kezdett. Majdnem elmosolyodott, mikor megérezte, hogy a másik is mozdulatlanná merevedett, amikor észlelte, nincs egyedül az ágyban. Érezte, mikor a vállába fúródó fej kissé felemelkedik, és örült annak, hogy szemei éppen csukva vannak. Hirtelen megérezte, hogy a másik még közelebb akar férkőzni hozzá. Aztán kissé fellélegzett, mikor úgy tűnt, Harry arrébb húzódik. Mégsem. Valamilyen okból ott maradt szorosan hozzásimulva. Elakadt a lélegzete, mikor a fiú újbegyét érezte a csupasz bőrén. Önkéntelenül is összeborzongott. Először véget akart vetni ennek a bizarr, nem kívánatos _ágyjelenetnek_. Ám nem tette. A helyzet igenis kívánatos volt, pusztán csak erősen helyteleníthető. És mégis… Kíváncsivá tette, vajon meddig van mersze elmennie Harrynek. Hamarosan megtudta. _„Fogalma sincs ennek a kölyöknek, mit művel velem_" – siklott át az agyán egy-két perc múlva, mikor Harry kissé felbátorodva, finoman körözni kezdett a bőrén. Ágyéka erős lüktetésbe kezdett. Nem kis szerepe volt ennek a folyamatosan az oldalába nyomódó, vibrálóan lüktető – szinte külön életet élő – keménységnek, ami Harryhez tartozott. A levegőt is visszatartotta, mikor a kamasz varázslófiú minden képzeletét felülmúlva elkezdett lefelé araszolni, és felfedezni a lentebb fekvő „területeket". Harry időközben orrát is Perselus finom nyakbőréhez dörgölte, és a férfi nyögve vette tudomásul, milyen érzékeny testrésze is a nyaka. Észrevétlenül hajtotta még jobban oldalra a fejét, ezzel még nagyobb területet felkínálva. _Most már elég_ – döntött, mikor a fiú légzése már szaggatottá is vált. Kezével elkapta a fiú csuklóját, még mielőtt annak bátorsága olyan mértékű lett volna, hogy elérje Piton kőkeményen ágaskodó férfiasságát.

Harry ijedt hördüléssel vette a következő levegőt, majd egy pillanatig benn tartotta. Várta a másik kirohanását.

- Jó reggelt! – jött helyette a férfi rekedtes, mély hangú üdvözlése.

- Jó reggelt! – Harry hangja inkább vékony cincogásra emlékeztetett. Piton kesernyésen el is mosolyodott. Ez újra arra emlékeztette, hogy a mellette fekvő egyén, még félig gyerek. Hiába töltötte be a varázsvilág szerint a nagykorúsághoz szükséges tizenhét évét.

Megpróbált kibújni a fiú öleléséből, de a takaró, amelyet még valamikor éjjel magukra terített, teljesen a teste alá szorult. Ez viszont azzal járt, hogy ahhoz, hogy kimásszon az ágyból, félig Harry felé kell fordulnia. Akkor pedig a fiú számára is nyilvánvalóvá válnak _bizonyos_ dolgok. Szívesen maradt volna még ebben a meghitt melegben, de tudta: minden perccel egyre nehezebb lesz megmozdulnia, így végül eleresztette a fiú kezét, és oldalra fordult, hogy végre kirángassa maga alól a beszorult takarót, és véget vessen ennek a kínos helyzetnek. Még levegővétel is feleslegessé vált, mikor félig a fiúra fordulva összeütközött a másik meleg testével, a belőle áradó érzékiséggel, a combjánál meglehetősen erősen lüktető, vibráló merevedéssel és nem utolsó sorban Harry időközben közéjük szorult kezével, amely most pontosan az ágyéka fölött nyugodott. Nem állt szándékában, mégis belenézett a fiú mélyzöld szemébe, amely furcsa, talán sosem látott intenzitással ragyogott. Mikor szembetalálta magát a fiú ragadozó, mégis esdeklő szempárával, hiába próbálta, képtelen volt ellenállni tovább. Mikor Harry már éppen elfordult volna, lehajolt és finoman szájon csókolta Harryt.

SSHPSSHP

Mikor a várt reagálás nem érkezett meg, Harry elbizonytalanodott. _„Mit kéne tennem?" _Érezte, hogy a másik mozdulatlanná válik, majd megpróbál elhúzódni tőle, de nem sikerül. A takaró megfeszült rajta, és rájött, az éjszaka folyamán mindketten teljesen belegabalyodtak abba. Nem mert mocorogni, nehogy még nagyobb problémája legyen, hisz merevedése már most is igen fájó tüneteket produkált. Attól tartott, ha elkezd fészkelődni, elélvez úgy, hogy senki nem ért hozzá, ráadásul szégyenszemre a tanára jelenlétében.

Tizenhét évesen jól tudta: Nem ritka, hogy a kamasz fiúk úgy ébrednek reggelente, hogy „fehér foltot" hagynak a lepedőn. Ez természetes jelenség, de akkor általában egyedül vannak.

Míg ezen elmélkedett, a mellette fekvő férfitest megmozdult. Sőt nem csak megmozdult, félig ráfeküdt. A keze kettőjük közé szorult. Egy pillanatra behunyta szemét, és azt kívánta, bár csak pár centivel lejjebb érne a keze. Szinte kiugrott a szíve a helyéről, mikor combján érezte, hogy Piton sincs fából. Sőt! Abból, amit érzékelt, úgy tűnt: a férfi hasonlóan szorult helyzetben volt. Kinyitotta szemét, és szembetalálkozott a másik átható ónix színű – ebben a pillanatban bársonyosan simogató – szemével. Harry mindent elfeledett. Rémképeit, gyászát, félelmét, mindent. Egyetlen dolgot _**akart**_, de azt mindennél jobban. Egy csókot. Úgy nézett a férfi szemébe, hogy egyértelművé tegye kérését. A férfi olyan hosszú ideig nézett rá, hogy Harry már el akart fordulni, hogy elrejtse csalódottságát, amikor a másik lassan lehajolt, és Harry a száján érezte a másik száját.

Percekig nem volt képes gondolkodni, csak érezni. Egy pillanatnyi zsibbadtság után, teste életre kelt, és perzselő forróság öntötte el. A köztük levő feszültség, amely mindig is megvolt, most más formát öltött, szinte látható és tapintható volt. Sajnálta, hogy nem képes átölelni, magához szorítani a férfit, aki így képes volt irányítani a csókot. Szerette volna átölelni a nyakát, végigsimítani a testén, de csak arra volt képes, hogy a testük közé ékelődött kezének ujjait begörbítse, majd kinyújtsa, hogy valami cirógatás-félét produkáljon. Csípőjét felemelte, hogy közelebb érezze magához a másik testét, és hogy enyhítsen saját fájó lüktetésén. Már képtelen volt józan viselkedésre. Nagy nehezen kiszabadította másik kezét, és a takarót félretolva végre a férfi hátán volt a keze. Hátáról a nyakához csúsztatta kezét, majd beletúrt a hajába. Gyengéden meghúzta és még jobban magához vonta. A férfi szelíd követelésnek engedve végighúzta nyelvét Harry száján, és mikor az engedelmesen kitátotta, belehatolt, hogy birtokba vegye. Ugyanazt a jóleső borzongást érezte, mint első alkalommal, de ezúttal az érzés még erőteljesebb volt. Hagyta, hogy Piton bebarangolja a száját nyelvével, teljesen rábízta magát a másikra, egyszerűen megadva neki azt, amit kér. Időnként belesóhajtott a férfi szájába, vagy felnyögött a hirtelen rátörő érzésektől. Észre sem vette, mikor kezdte el ütemesen mozgatni a csípőjét, kielégülést keresve. Ám egy fél perccel később a félig ránehezedő férfi elrántotta a fejét, és sosem látott pírral az arcán villámgyorsan kipattant az ágyból és szó nélkül kiviharzott a szobából. Harry a gyötrő kielégületlenségtől frusztráltan ült fel az ágyban és megrökönyödötten nézett a becsapódó ajtóra.

Értetlenül csapott a takaróba, és csak nézett maga elé. _„Mit csináltam olyan rosszul, hogy elszaladt előlem? Hiszen még csak át sem ölelt. Egy pillanatra sem…"_

Harry lassan, csalódottan feltápászkodott, és a fürdő felé vette az irányt. _„Azt hiszem, szükségem van egy zuhanyra. Leginkább jegesre…"_

SSHPSSHP

Hihetetlen jó érzés volt az alatta fekvő test engedelmes simulása. Bőrén érezte a másik szívének szapora dobogását. A fiú szája puha és hívogató volt, egy szempillantás után úgy érezte, felforr körülötte a levegő. Sosem érezte még magát ennyire magabiztosnak. Kapcsolataiban ő volt a mindig alkalmazkodó fél, és most érezni, hogy van valaki, aki vágyakozón hozzásimul, engedékenyen rábízza magát, maga volt a földi mennyország. Szíve legalább egy ütemet kihagyott, mikor megérezte, hogy Harry hasán nyugvó keze végigsimít raja, majd amikor a fiú követelőzően hozzányomja csípőjét, elfelejtett gondolkozni. Egyetlen egy dolgot volt képes megtenni, hogy maradék önuralmát ne veszítse el, és ne essen neki a fiúnak, úgy ahogy szeretett volna. Kezével a lepedőt markolta, és egy percig sem érintette a fiú hívogatóan csábító testét. Aztán Harry elkezdett ficeregni, és kiszabadította egyik kezét, majdnem elveszett. Az a meleg bársonyos kéz, amely a hátára tapadt, mámorító volt, és idegeit végleg felőrölte, mikor ugyanaz a kéz elindult felfelé, és belekapaszkodott hajába, hogy még jobban magához húzza. Már csak arra vágyott, hogy még jobban birtokba vegye Harry ínycsiklandozó száját. Mikor nyelvével megízlelte ugyanaz a várakozáson felüli, fantasztikus borzongás futott rajta keresztül, mint előző alkalommal. Harry engedelmesen tátotta a száját, és Perselus megízlelhette a másik ízét a szájában. Elmondhatatlan, mit minden suhant át rajta egyetlen pillanat alatt. Harry is felbátorodott, viszonozta csókját, és olyan szinkronban voltak, mint még soha senkivel. Lassan elszállt minden lelkiereje, már-már megadta magát az elkerülhetetlennek, és keze is eleresztette az eddig markolt lepedőt, mikor…

Harry apró sóhajoktól a hangosabb nyögésekig kiadott hangjai olyan szintre jutatták, amely valósággal elviselhetetlen volt. Vagy mindent akart, vagy elmenekül. Harry közben elkezdett mozogni, és folyamatosan dörgölőzött hozzá, mint egy macska. Érezte, hogy a fiú közel jár a beteljesüléshez és ez volt az a pillanat, amikor kijózanodott. Túlságosan is. _„Ezt nem tehetem ezzel a fiúval. Egy gyerekkel. Harryvel."_

Harryvel, aki teljesen maga alatt van, aki még gyászol, aki Lupin miatt is kétségbe van esve, akinek még mindig problémái vannak egy hülye kísérleti bájital miatt, aki talán maga sem tudja, mit akar, talán még sosem volt dolga mással, és akinek talán ő nem más, csak egy pótlék. Egy pillanatnyi vigasz. _„Erre nincs szüksége."_

Kipattant az ágyból és amilyen gyorsan csak tudta, elhagyta a fiú szobáját.

Mikor végre a szobájába ért, csak állt, és fejét a hűvös falhoz döntötte. Megpróbált lehiggadni. Mikor ez nehezebben ment, mint gondolta, a fürdőszobába ment és megeresztette a csapot.

SSHPSSHP

Albus Dumbledore belépett a Grimmauld tér 12. számú ház ajtaján, és a konyhában rátalált az asztal két végén egymástól lehető legtávolabb ülő, némán falatozó Harry Potterre és Perselus Pitonra. Harry inkább csak turkálta az ételt, míg Perselus csak kavargatta kávéját. Észrevétlenül figyelte őket egy darabig. Abból, ahogy még csak véletlenül sem néztek egymásra, rögtön tudta, valami történt köztük. És az a valami több mint a szokásos, évek óta tartó civakodás. Immáron hetedik éve dolgozott azon, hogy közelebb hozza egymáshoz szívének kedves a két embert, aki a látszólagos különbségeik ellenére is hasonlítottak egymásra. Egy ideig úgy látszott, terve sikerrel jár. Az ötödik év kudarca után, az újra meg újra erőltetett közös munka végül enyhítette a feszültséget a két fél között. Még Perselus is megenyhült a fiú iránt. De ahogy most egymással szemben ültek, úgy tűnt valami visszafordíthatatlan történt. Mindketten szörnyen megbántottnak látszottak. Halkan felsóhajtott. Ilyenkor vénségesen vénnek érezte magát.

Kilépett a fal takarásából, és üdvözölte a két meglepett embert.

Harry reménykedve nézett az igazgatóra, aki szomorkás mosollyal viszonozta azt.

- Kérem, mondja, hogy él – könyörgött halkan a fiú. Érezte, hogy milyen nevetségesen viselkedik, mégsem tehetett másképp.

- Felvettem a kapcsolatot egy közös ismerősünkkel. Sajnos azt kell mondanom nem voltak jó hírei. A teljes vérfarkas kolóniát kiirtották az éjszaka folyamán.

Harry hörögve kapkodott levegő után, és görcsösen kapaszkodott az asztal lapjába, ahogy a folytatásra várt.

- Az aurorok Kingsley vezetésével átkutatták éjjel a területet. Legalább húsz holtestet találtak. Mind külsérelmi nyomok nélkül. Remus Lupin nem volt köztük.

- Tehát halálfalók voltak – összegezte Perselus egykedvűen.

Harry, aki éppen fellélegzett, erre a hangnemre felhorkant. Egy pillanatra behunyta a szemét és mély levegőt vett. Most hideg fejre van szükség, nem egy meggondolatlan vitára Pitonnal – gondolta. A Mordonnal eltöltött hónapok megtanították arra, hogy vannak helyzetek, amikor többet árthat a griffendéles temperamentuma, mint amennyit olykor használ.

- Ez mit jelent, igazgató úr? – kérdezte halkan.

- Még nem tudom – ingatta a fejét elkomorulva. – Vagy elfogták, és magukkal hurcolták, vagy még a támadás előtt távozott. Esetleg csak megsérült, és elrejtőzött, ahol nem vették észre. Még minden lehetséges, Harry. Ne add fel a reményt – tette hozzá halkan, mikor Harry szeme elfénytelenedett. Mordon alaposan felkészítette a fiút – gondolta fanyarul. Szinte látszott, ahogy a fiú minden átgondol, és számba vesz, majd a remény, ami eddig ott élt a szemében, lassan alábbhagy.

Harry nem felelt, csak lassan bólintott.

Perselus – fordult az igazgató a bájitaltanár felé -, arra szeretnélek kérni, hogy te is próbálj utánajárni a történteknek. Most minden apró hírmag is jól jöhet.

- Természetesen – bólintott a férfi. – Ha Lupin a Nagyúr kezében van, akkor az úgyis hamarosan kiderül. Addig is, ha megbocsát, igazgató úr, én visszatérnék a Roxfortba a feladataimhoz.

- Persze, persze – bólogatott elgondolkodóan, és megsimogatta hosszú szakállát.

Néhány perces gondolkodás után Harryhez fordult.

- Borzasztóan sajnálom, hogy elrontom a szüneted, de téged is meg kell, hogy kérjelek, térj vissza Piton professzorral a Roxfort falai közé. Karácsony reggelén magam kísérlek át barátaidhoz, ám addig is biztonságosabb, ha nem vagy egyedül.

Harry hátrahőkölt ültében. A legkevésbé sem vágyott most arra, hogy a szükségesnél több időt töltsön a férfi közelében. És a Roxfortra sem vágyott. Csak egy kis magányt akart. Tudta azonban, ha ezt mondja, biztosan nem éri el célját. Így más taktikához folyamodott.

- Nem mehetnék el legalább Tonkshoz? Biztosan jól esne neki, ha valaki tartaná benne a lelket. Ígérem, délután, még a sötétség előtt visszatérek az iskolába. – Nem nézett egyik férfire sem. Asztal alá rejtette kezeit, és idegesen babrálta az asztalterítőt.

A két férfi gyors pillantást váltott egymással. Piton most először nézett a fiúra, mióta az asztalhoz ültek a szerencsétlenül végződött reggel után.

Látta a fiú tanácstalanságát, reménytelenségét, elkeseredettségét. Szívesen odalépett volna, hogy enyhítse annak bánatát, de aztán újra eszébe jutott saját megkeseredettsége, és bizonytalansága, hogy a másik úgyis csak elutasítja. _„Hiszen eddig sem kellett soha senkinek csakis önmagáért. Miért lenne most másképp?!"_

- Talán jót tenne Tonksnak, ha Potterrel együtt nyalogathatnák sebeiket – jegyezte meg bántóan szókimondóan.

- Hát legyen – sóhajtott az igazgató és felállt. Megígéred, hogy legkésőbb este hatkor jelentkezel a Roxfortban?

Harry határozottan bólintott. _„Hát persze, hogy megígérem. Mindent megígérek, csak egy kicsit kiszabaduljak innen…"_

- Értesítem Nimphadorát. Ha jól tudom, mostanában újra az anyjáékkal lakik – jegyezte meg Piton és elhagyta a konyhát.

Harry már csak a távolodó férfi hátát figyelhette meg.

SSHPSSHP

Mikor Andromeda Tonks ajtót nyitott, Harry két lépés hátrált ijedtében és reflexszerűen kapott farzsebéhez, ahol – Mordon összes hegyi beszéde ellenére – a pálcáját tartotta. Mozdulata megtört abban a pillanatban, mikor tekintetet az igazgató szórakozott pillantására esett. Inkább úgy fejezte be, mint akinek sürgős vakarózhatnéka támadt.

A nő felfigyelt a közjátéka, és tekintete megkeményedett, és kiült rá a bosszúság.

- Dumbledore professzor. Régen találkoztunk – köszöntötte a férfit, az ajtót nyitó asszony, majd Harryhez fordult. - Úgy látom, már találkozott a nővéremmel, Mr. Potter – jegyezte meg komoran.

- Elnézést – bólintott Harry bocsánatkérően. Most hogy volt ideje alaposabban megfigyelni a nőt, már látta a különbségeket is. Haja inkább sötét gesztenyebarna volt, nem fekete, mint Bellatrixé, és az arcvonásai is finomabbak voltak, mint testvéréé, akire az Azkabanban eltöltött évek rányomták bélyegüket. Szemei vidáman csillogtak és tele voltak élettel. A nő némán várta, hogy a fiú alaposan megszemlélje. Enyhén elmosolyodott, mikor a fiú egy mosollyal nyugtázta, amit látott.

- Fáradjanak beljebb – tárta szélesebbre az ajtót.

- Nem, köszönöm – hárított az igazgató. – Csak Harryt kísértem el. – Ezzel a fiúhoz fordult, és komolyan végigmérte. – Később találkozunk, Harry. Érezd jól magad.

A fiúnak válaszolni sem volt ideje, mert az agg igazgató egy gyors fejbiccentés után eltűnt.

Harry bizonytalanul lépett be az ismeretlen házba. Tonks londoni lakásában már megfordult, de itt még nem járt, azonban tudta, hogy Tonks néhány hete visszaköltözött a szüleihez, mert Voldemort egyre több olyan varázslócsaládot támadott meg, amelynek tagjai között mugli származású varázslók és boszorkányok voltak.

A nő nyomában elérték a szalont, ahol az asztalnál ott ült Tonks. Mindig vidámságot sugárzó rózsaszín haja most megint egérszürke volt, arca fakó. Fiatalsága tovatűnt, ezúttal jóval idősebbnek látszott a koránál, és lerítt róla a beletörődő csüggedtség.

Harry óvatosan lépett a boszorkány mellé, és a vállára tette a kezét. Mikor Tonks felnézett, Harry látta, hogy a lány szemei vörösek a sírástól. Nagyot nyelt. Hirtelen nem érezte magát késznek, hogy ő vigasztaljon egy felnőtt nőt. De nem volt túl sok ideje gondolkodni, mert Tonks felállt, és sírva borult a nyakába.

- Harry, Harry – zokogta. További mondandóját a sírástól nem értette Harry. Ügyetlenül átölelte a lányt és csitító, nyugtató szavakat sugdosott a fülébe. A sírás lassan alábbhagyott, és a lány is elhúzódott Harrytől. Harry kissé elhúzta válláról a sírástól nedves ruháját. Ez legalább már egy enyhe mosolyt hozott a lány arcára, aki elővette pálcáját, és egy mozdulattal elérte, hogy ismét száraz legyen.

Bocsánat – hüppögte – El sem merem képzelni, mit gondolsz most rólam. – Úgy tűnt, mindjárt újra sírva fakad, ezért Harry gyorsan elterelte a figyelmét.

- Tudod, mit gondolok rólad? – kérdezte halkan. – Azt, hogy Remus szerencsés ember. Végre van valaki, aki pontosan annyira szereti, mint amennyire megérdemli. - A lány tágranyílt szemmel nézett rá, még a száját is eltátotta. – Ne add fel a reményt, Tonks. Én hiszem, hogy Remus még él – mondta magabiztosabban, mint ahogy érezte. Viszont ezzel elérte, hogy valami élet visszaköltözzön a lány arcába.

- Tényleg úgy gondolod, hogy még él? – kérdezte reménykedve.

Harry elgondolkozva bólintott. – Nem találták meg a holttestét. Ez elég reményt keltő, nem? – majd egész halkan hozzátette. - Azt hiszem, már tudnék róla, ha halott lenne. Voldemort gondoskodott volna róla… Jól tudja, hogy ezzel fájdalmat okozna… - Hallgatott egy sort, mielőtt tovább folytatta.

- Figyelj, Tonks, tudnom kell valamit. Ugye, te tudod, pontosan hova ment Remus?

A lány felkapta a fejét, és gyanakvóan nézett a fiatal varázslóra.

- Miért – kérdezte élesen.

Harry óvatosabbá vált. Hangja suttogássá halkult.

- Éjszaka volt egy rémálmom, talán nem rémálom volt, hanem egy vízió. Egy apró tisztáson voltam. Mindenhonnan fák vettek körül. Valahonnan víz dübörgése is hallatszott, de a vizet nem láttam. Hangokat hallottam, de látni nem láttam senkit. Majd hirtelen kiáltások hallatszottak, és zöld fények villantak a tisztáson. Aztán minden elsötétült, és elnémult. Az utolsó foszlány, amire emlékszem, ez hatalmas kiszáradt fa odva volt. Aztán felébredtem.

Elbeszéléséből gondosan kihagyta, hogy egy pillanatra megjelent előtte Remus botladozó alakja is, ahogy megpróbált felszívódni a sötétben, és azt is, hogy tulajdonképpen nem magától ébredt.

Tonks tátott szájjal hallgatta, de csak a fejét rázta.

- Nem mondhatom meg, Harry – mondta bocsánatkérően.

- De hát miért nem? – Harry hangja elkeseredett volt. – Én ugyanúgy aggódom érte, ahogy te. Ha már nem mehetek utána magam, legalább hadd tudjam, merre jár. Tonks,

kérlek… mondd meg… légy szíves… muszáj tudnom. Ez a bizonytalanság megőrjít.

Tonks elbizonytalanodott.

- És mit kezdesz az információval? – kérdezte végül.

Harry megvonta a vállát.

- Mit kezdhetnék? Este hatkor a Roxfortban kell lennem, hogy ott töltsem a téli szünet további részét. Te is tudod, hogy ott még a falnak is füle meg szeme van. Csak nyugodtabbá tenne, ennyi az egész. De megértem, ha mégsem mondod el.

Mindent egy lapra tett fel, hisz Tonks úgy is dönthetett, hogy nem mond neki semmit, de tudta, hogy a lány gyanakvását el kell altatnia, és bajba sem akarta sodorni. Mert azt már rég elhatározta, hogy ha törik, ha szakad, Remus után megy, és kideríti, mi történt.

A lány végül halványan elmosolyodott és bólintott.

- Rendben, elmondom, amit tudok.

Harry a Tonks család körében uzsonnázott, majd ezt követően az ajtóban elköszönt Andromeda és Ted Tonkstól és megköszönte a szíves vendéglátást.

- Mindjárt jövök anya - puszilta meg Tonks anyja arcát -, csak elkísérem Harryt a Roxfortba, és visszafelé benézek Kingsley irodájába.

- Egyedül is eltalálok - morogta műmorcosan Harry. - Nem bízol bennem? – kacsintott rá a lányra, hogy mutassa: csak viccel.

- Óh, dehogynem. Harry Potter a megbízhatóság mintapéldánya – kacagott fel a lány. – Nem is tudom, hányszor akartál meglógni a nyáron, mikor szerinted Rémszem túl sokat várt el tőled.

Harry felkacagott.

- Na, nem jutottam túl messzire. Valld be, jó móka volt. – Megvonta a vállát. – El kellett telnie egy kis időnek, hogy belássam, Rémszem tényleg a javamat akarja. És szerinted is túlzásba vitte.

- Induljunk – mosolyodott el a lány, majd gyorsan el is hallt arcán a mosoly, mikor eszébe jutott, hogy akkor még Rémusszal együtt keresgélték Harryt.

- Remélem, a hálószobáig nem kísérsz? – kacsintott rá Harry, mikor a hoppanálás után megálltak a Roxforti birtokot lezáró díszes kapunál.

- Erre nem lesz szükség – mondta a lány, és útjára indította patrónusát, egy ezüstszürke farkast. Szomorkás fanyar arccal nézte, ahogy a fényes lény a kastély felé veszi az irányt. Pár perccel később megjelent az iskola gondnoka, Argus Frics, és morogva-zúgolódva eresztette be Harryt az iskolába.

SSHPSSHP

Miután beszélt az igazgatóval, és tanárai meggyőződtek róla, hogy jól van, Harry előbb a könyvtárba ment, majd egy könyvvel a hóna alatt  
visszatért a Griffendél klubhelyiségébe. Egyenesen a hálókörletbe ment. Úgy ahogy volt, ruhástól, cipőstől levetette magát az ágyra, a könyvet az éjjeli szekrényére dobta, és feje alá tett kézzel elmélkedni kezdett.

Miután összeszedte gondolatait, elővett egy darab pergament, és írni kezdett. A levelet összetekerte és a párnájára tette, és a további teendőihez kezdett.

Felidézett mindent, amit Remus küldetéséről. Azt eddig is tudta, hogy Észak-Írország területén összesen három olyan kolónia jöhet szoba, ahova Remus mehetett, de Tonks elmondta neki, hogy Remus a legnagyobb csoportot kereste fel Larne kikötőjétől nem messze. Ez megmagyarázta, miért hallotta a víz hangját, de még mindig nem tudta pontosan meghatározni a helyet. Tonks ez elől következetesen kitért. Csak apróbb utalások alapján gondolta Harry, hogy az nem lehet túl messze a várostól. Abban reménykedett, hogy látomása alapján nem téved túl nagyot hoppanáláskor. De ez még csak a kezdet. Összevetette a kósza híreket, amik a Prófétában mostanában megjelentek, és aktívabb halálfalói tevékenységet jeleztek. Ez már egy újabb támpont volt. Felült, és ölébe tette a könyvet, amit elhozott a könyvtárból. Ami nem is volt igazán könyv, hanem egy részletes útikalauz. Írországról. Felcsapta a fedelét, és megkereste rajta Észak-Írország térképét. Azon belül is Larne városát. Fogott egy ceruzát, és egy fekete pöttyel jelölte a támadások helyszíneit. Amikor alaposabban megnézte az írországi támadások helyszíneit, összehúzta homlokát, és még erősebben gondolkozott. A pöttyök alapján az egész úgy tűnt neki, mintha a rajtaütések egy helyről indulnának ki. Ez pedig csakis egyetlen egy dolgot jelenthet. Valahol Írországban, a támadások közelében Voldemortnak van egy támaszpontja. De vajon hol?

Lassan megfájdult a feje a sok gondolkodástól, mégsem adta fel. Hol lehet? Már a szeme is könnyezett az erőltetéstől. Újra és újra sorba vette a lehetőségeket. Nem tudta, melyik ismert halálfaló lehetett esetleg ír, de tudta, hogy a megoldás ott van az orra előtt valahol, csak nem látja. Mérgében messze hajította a ceruzáját, ami tompa koppanással landolt a földön Seamus Finnigan ágya alatt. Harry kelletlenül mászott le az ágyról, és térdelt le a fiú ágya elé, hogy előkotorja az elgurult ceruzát. Már éppen átkozni kezdte magát, hogy szokás szerint megfeledkezett egy olyan egyszerű kis bűbájról, mint a begyűjtő bűbáj, amikor szeme megakadt egy tépett fényképen, ami félig az ágy lába alá szorult. Óvatosan kiszabadította, a sarkára ült, és pálcája hegyéből fényt varázsolt elő, hogy jobban megnézze a képet. Egy régi szakadt kép volt. Egy családi kúria előtt álltak. Seamus szülei éppen a porban játszó fiúcskát figyelték, aki elmélyülten bámulta az előtte lebegő játékautót. Már éppen félre akarta tenni a képet, amikor egy apró írást látott a kép alján. _„Belfast 1992". _Belfast… Eldobta a képet, és visszarohant az ágyán hagyott térképhez. Még egyszer ellenőrizte a pöttyöket, és elszörnyedt. A bejelölt pontok pontosan egyforma távolságban voltak Belfasttól.

„_Az nem lehet… biztos csak véletlen… kizárt dolog, hisz griffendéles…"_ – mondogatta magában, de egy másik hang azt is hangoztatta: _„Féregfark is az volt."_

Nem tudta elképzelni Seamusról, hogy elárulja, ám az is eszébe jutott, amit az anyjáról tudott. Az anyja szinte mindent elhitt, amit a próféta közölt, és nyíltan Dumbledore ellen volt. „Mi van, ha…" – nem merte továbbgondolni. Már tudta, hogy Larne után hova akar menni.

Nehéz szívvel szedte össze, amit akart. Elővette a Tekergők Térképét, ellenőrizte, hogy minden csendes-e. Lekicsinyítette söprűjét, zsebre vágta láthatatlanná tevő köpenyét és a térképet, majd a könyvet és a levelet a hóna alá csapva kilépett a portrélyukon. Sietnie kellett. Tudta, hiába van téli szünet, a takarodó időpontja változatlan. A Kövér Dáma kérdésére odavetette, hogy visszaviszi a könyvtárba könyvet, amit előzőleg elhozott, majd nyugodt léptekkel sétált a folyosóra, utána pedig át a bagolyházba. Miután Hedvignek átadta a levelet, és ellátta utasításokkal, visszatért a kastély falai közé. Egy sötét falszakasznál - ahol nem voltak festmények a falon – megállt, magára húzta a köpenyét, és elővette a térképet. Szíve sebesebben vert, mikor meglátta, hogy egy apró pötty tart a főkapu felé. Perselus Pitoné. _„Tehát már megint magához hívta az a rohadék…" _Szíve megdobbant. Egy pillanatig eltöprengett, hogy ne halassza-e útját későbbre, hátha valami hasznos információt tud meg a férfitől, de elvetette. Azok után, ami hajnalban történt, nem akart a férfi szeme elé kerülni. Még a füle is piroslott zavarában, mikor eszébe jutottak a történtek. _„Pedig milyen jól kezdődött."_ Újra beleborzongott, ahogy felidézte a férfi bőrének illatát, teste melegségét, csókjukat, és férfi igenis kézzelfogható készségét. Még most sem tudta, miért menekült el tőle Piton. _„Valószínűleg eszébe jutott a szeretője"_ – gondolta keserűen Harry, de el is hessegette magától gyorsan ezeket a gondolatokat. _„Tiszta fej és éberség" _Elmosolyodott, mikor eszébe jutott Rémszem mondása. Kedvenc titkos alagútján keresztül Roxmortsba sétált, majd a Mézesfalás csapóajtaján keresztül fellopakodott és észrevétlenül távozott az üzletből. Mély levegőt vett, és még egyszer átgondolta útitervét. Nem akart egyenesen Írországba hoppanálni. Előbb a tengerpart és inkább seprűn lovagolva megközelíteni Larnet. Koncentrált és a következő pillanatban már a mostanra megszokott érzés következett. Rántás a köldökénél, szűk gumicső, légzési nehézségek, érkezés. Pont oda, ahova akart. Skócia nyugati csücskébe, Portpatrickbe. Innen már csak pár óra repülés, és megérkezik Larnebe.


	5. 5 rész

5. rész

Harry csak egy röpke ideig gondolkozott, repüljön-e éjszaka, de gyorsan elvetette. A hőmérséklet már így is nulla fok alatt volt, és éjszaka minden bizonnyal fagyni is fog. Inkább besétált a városkába, és aránylag gyorsan talált is egy még nyitva tartó fogadót. A fogadós nem kérdezett semmit, mikor Harry előre kifizette a szállás árának dupláját, csak mélyen hajlongva vezette a fiút a szobába. Éjfél felé járt, és Harrynek szüksége volt legalább egy pár óra alvásra, hogy másnap hajnalban higgadt fejjel, nyugodtan tudjon a magának kitűzött feladatára összpontosítani.

A házat hajnalban hagyta el. Még alig pirkadt. Kisétált a hegytetőre. Hideg, csípős szél fütyült a sziklán, ahol Harry állt, és a háborgó vizet nézte. Még sosem látott tengert ezelőtt. A magasra csapó fehér habok megtörtek a sziklákon, majd visszahúzódtak, hogy egy pillanattal később újult erővel, hangos robajjal támadják újra a kőszirteket. A felcsapó vízpára újra meg újra elérte őt, de Harry nem bánta. Félelmetes, mégis felemelő és magával ragadó látvány volt. Harry érezte a víztömeg óriási erejét, tiszteletet parancsoló tekintélyét. Ahogy ott állt a kövek között a szirt tetején, egy ösvényt pillantott meg, ami a víz felé vezetett. Gondolkodás nélkül indult lefelé. Nem tudta volna megmagyarázni, mi babonázta meg annyira, hogy december végén érezni akarta a jéghideg vizet a bőrén, csak azt tudta, muszáj. Meg kell érintenie, bele kell nyúlnia a vízbe, még ha csak egy pillanatra is. Óvatosan lépkedett lefelé a csúszóssá vált köveken, míg a rövid séta után a partra nem ért, ami egy kisebb beugró öböl lehetett, homokos parttal és kiálló szikladarabokkal. A víz dagály révén majdnem teljesen elborította. Csak a sziklák látszottak ki a vízből. Harry szikláról sziklára lépkedett, míg végül megállt. Leguggolt és belemártotta kezét a jéghideg vízbe. Néhány pillanattal később olyan érzése támadt, hogy ezernyi tű szurkálja a kezét, de nem bánta. Lenyalta ujjáról a sós cseppeket és elfintorodott. A szél addigra teljesen átfújta, és csak most tűnt fel neki, hogy didereg. Visszatért a sziklaoromra. Magára öltött még egy pulóvert, és bosszankodva húzta elő pálcáját, hogy egy melegítő bűbájt szórjon magára. Elővette seprűjét, és normál méretűre varázsolta. A következő varázslattal kiábrándító bűbájt szórt magára, majd a seprűre ülve azt is láthatatlanná tette. Előbb a vízre pillantott, majd a távolba. A vízen kívül nem látott semmit. Még egyszer ellenőrizte az útvonalat, majd sóhajtva ellökte magát a földtől.

Mikor négy óra elteltével, összefagyva végre leszállhatott a seprűjéről, földre rogyott, és fogvacogva gondolt egy forró bögre kakaóra. Ehelyett inkább ismét melegítő varázst szórt magára, hogy felengedjen. Mikor végre ismét képes volt megmozdulni, körülnézett. Larne városa tőle jobb kéz felé terült el. Ő egy homokos partszakaszon térdelt, előtte egy magas fákkal borított erdős rész kezdődött. Lassan feltápászkodott, és elindult befelé az erdőbe, amerre a lába vitte. Hamarosan egy széles ösvényhez ért, amely gyaníthatóan a városba vezetett. Harry úgy gondolta, hogy egy kirándulók által kedvelt útvonal lehetett, mert az útszélén néhol szemetes kosár volt elhelyezve, habár most egyikben sem volt semmi. Kimondottan örült, hogy még nem esett le a hó, így a lábnyomainak eltűntetésével sem kellett vesződnie. Némi gondolkodás után úgy döntött, betér a városba, és körbeszaglászik, hátha megtud valamit. Egyébként sem ártott beszerezni némi ételféleséget. Erre a tényre korgó gyomra hívta fel a figyelmét. Minél tovább haladt, annál furcsábban érezte magát. Minden érzékszervét segítségül hívta. Fülét, szemét, és amihez csak a Mordonnal eltöltött edzések alatt szokott hozzá, a pálcáját. A kezében tartotta, támadásra készen. Nem tudta megmagyarázni, mi volt az oka bizalmatlanságának, hiszen minden olyan csendes volt. A fák susogását sem lehetett hallani. Ez az. A némaság… Mielőtt a fák közé lépett, még erős szél fújt. Az a legkevesebb, hogy a szél fütyülését hallja. De nem… Sehol egy madárcsicsergés… Harry hátán felállt a szőr ettől a dermesztő némaságtól, és alig várta, hogy lakott területre érjen.

Alig fél óra erőteljes gyaloglás után elérte az első házakat. A sietős kilépéstől legalább kimelegedett. Még minden csöndes volt, pedig Harry órája szerint már nyolc óra is elmúlt. Igaz, hogy szombat volt, de akkor is. Aztán hirtelen hangokat hallott, majd a közelben kinyílt egy ajtó, és kilépett rajta egy férfi, és egy kerékpárt tolt maga előtt. Még akkor is morgott, mikor betette maga után az ajtót.

- Jól van, megyek már. Asszonynép, mindig csak parancsolgat…

Harry a falhoz lapulva hallgatta a férfi morgását, és lopakodva indult a nyomába, aki kerékpárra pattant és elkerekezett. Hamarosan egy térre érkezett. Két épület hívta fel Harry figyelmét. Az egyik egy élelmiszerbolt. A másik meg tőle nem messze egy kocsma. A kora reggeli órák ellenére Harry több kerékpárt is látott a kocsma falának támasztva. Némi hezitálás után a kocsmát választotta, és arcába fésülte a haját, mielőtt belépett az ajtaján. Mordon tanácsa járt a fejében.

„_Hidd el Potter, a legjobb hely, hogy megtudj valamit, a kocsma. Ott mindenféle ember gyűlik össze. Csak meg kell találni velük a közös hangnemet."_

A pulthoz lépett. Örült, hogy rászokott, hogy mindig van nála mugli pénz is, nem csak varázslópénz.

„_Sosem tudhatod előre, mit hoz a holnap. Lehetőség szerint készülj fel mindenre…"_

Bizonytalanul körbenézett a pultos mögötti kínálaton, mielőtt döntött.

- Egy whiskyt kérek.

A csapos felnézett az újságból, amit olvasott, és alaposan végigmérte a fiút.

- Nem vagyunk ahhoz egy kicsit fiatalok? – kérdezte gyanakodva.

Harry szó nélkül elővett egy bankót és a pultra tette.

- Nem hinném.

A pultos nézte egy darabig a pénzt, ami az ital árának duplája volt, majd szó nélkül eltette, kitöltötte az italt, és a fiú elé lökte. Újra az újságba merült.

Harry beleszagolt az italba, és minden erejére szüksége volt, hogy ne fintorogjon. Belekortyolt az italba. Az erős ital marta a torkát, ugyanakkor jólesően melegítette a belsejét. Megborzongott. Letette a poharat, de nem eresztette el. Nézelődésbe kezdett. Rajta és a kocsmároson kívül még öten voltak az ivóban. Egy asztalnál ültek, és csendben beszélgettek. Előttük szintén egy széthajtott újság hevert.

Mindannyian bizalmatlanul méregették a fiút. Harry úgy gondolta, ideje beszélgetést kezdeményezni.

- Mindig ilyen csendes errefelé? – kérdezte a csapost. A férfi nem válaszolt, csak megvonta a vállát. Harry tovább puhatolózott.

- Csak nemrég érkeztem, látogatóba a nagybátyámhoz – újságolta kissé hangosabban a kelleténél -, de nem tudtam nem észrevenni, milyen kihalt a város. Pedig eddig úgy tudtam, Larne egy elég forgalmas kikötőváros. Most mégis olyan kihalt minden. Még turisták sincsenek. Persze, lehet, hogy csak a karácsony közeledte teszi…

Az asztalnál ülő egyik férfi felhorkant.

- Karácsony. Ki gondol ilyenkor a karácsonyra…

Harry megfordult, és hátával támaszkodott a pultnak.

- Ilyenkor? – kérdezett vissza. Az asztalnál ülők zavart némaságba burkolóztak.

Harry visszafordult a kocsmároshoz.

A kocsmáros felnézett az újságból, majd szó nélkül elélökte a lapot.

Az első lapon hatalmas betűkkel virított a cikk, amely egyből felkeltette a figyelmét.

** ÚJABB KÜLÖNÖS SZERENCSÉTLENSÉG LARNE KÖZELÉBEN  
**

_Mint már korábban beszámoltunk, Larne-től mindössze tíz kilométernyire, újabb holttestekre bukkantak a rendőrök. Ezzel már három tucatra nőtt az áldozatok száma. A rendőrök és az orvosok tanácstalanul állnak az eset felett. A halottakon nincsenek külsérelmi nyomok, mérget sem találtak a szervezetükben. Akármi volt is a halál oka – nyilatkozta Dr. Finnigan orvosszakértő – egyértelműnek látszik, hogy az áldozatok nem szenvedtek. További vizsgálatok szükségesek, hogy megbizonyosodhassunk a történtekről._ A cikk további része a 3. oldalon található.

Harry szeme előtt hirtelen összefolytak a betűk, csupán egyetlen szót látott élesen maga előtt: Dr. Finnigan.

- Fiatalember, jól van?

Harry megrázta magát. A poharáért nyúlt és egy hajtásra ledöntötte a benne levő italt.

- Köszönöm, remekül – mondta röviddel később. -Mindössze meglepődtem. Ilyenről még sosem hallottam. Lehet tudni, mikor kezdődtek, ezek a khm… halálesetek?

- Úgy két héttel ezelőtt – hallott egy hangot a szomszédos asztaltól. Már mindenki őt figyelte.

- És tényleg nincs rajtuk semmi ismertetőjel? Ez meglehetősen furcsa.

- Hát igen. Mondhatni… - válaszolta egy másik férfi szűkszavúan.

- És merre felé történtek ezek a halálesetek? - kérdezte Harry ártatlan arcot vágva. Mikor észrevette a többiek döbbent arcát, sietősen hozzátette. – Csak azért kérdezem, hogy biztosan elkerüljem azt a helyet.

- Az elátkozott erdőben, arrafele – mutatott egy szakállas férfi abba az irányba, ahonnan Harry érkezett.

- Elátkozott erdő?

Harry rendelt egy kör italt az asztalnál levő férfiaknak és a csaposnak, majd ő is odahúzott egy széket melléjük.

- Pontosan. Aki teheti, elkerüli azt a helyet már jó ideje – folytatta a szakállas.

- Úgy is van. Az a hely mindig is furcsa volt. Voltak olyan éjszakák, amikor furcsa hangok jöttek arról. Vonítások, üvöltések, és ha valaki napokkal később mégis bemerészkedett az erdőbe, mindig arról számolt be, hogy a nagy tisztás fel volt dúlva, mintha valami csatározás folyt volna.

Harry minden apró információt elraktározott magában. Az órájára pillantott.

- Sajnos mennem kell. A nagybátyám, akinél a szünetet töltöm, lassan felébred, és nem lesz boldog, ha nem érek addig a reggelinek valóval. Örülök, hogy találkoztunk. Uraim…

Átment a közértbe, megvette, amit akart. A pénztárostól megérdeklődte, merre találja a rendőrséget.

Az ajtó előtt álló rendőr morcosnak tűnt, de végül némi _győzködés_ után elárulta Harrynek a kért információkat, így nem sokára egy kórházi épület előtt találta magát, ahol a portás elmagyarázta neki, merre találja a keresett személyt.

Az útmutatás alapján hamarosan elérte a megfelelő ajtót, amelyen egy tábla hirdette:

_Dr. Gordon Finnigan_

_Igazságügyi Orvosszakértő_

- Jó napot! – üdvözölte a lenszőke negyvenes évek közepén járó férfit, akit mindössze egy fényképen látott a mainál jóval fiatalabb kiadásban.

A férfi zavartan nézett fel a mikroszkópjából.

- Segíthetek, fiatalember? – kérdezte.

- Az attól függ. – Előhúzta a fényképet, amit valamilyen oknál fogva újra magához vett, mielőtt elindult. – Ismerős ez önnek?

A férfi hátrált egy lépést, miután kézbe vette a régen látott fényképet. Gyanakvóan nézett a zöld szemű fiúra.

- Hogy került ez magához? – szegezte rá a kérdést.

Harry vállat vont.

- Tehát maga Seamus édesapja.

- Nyilvánvalóan ön is tudja, ha ez magánál van. Mit akar tőlem? Évek óta nem láttam sem őt, sem az anyját. – Most már kimondottan ellenséges volt a hangja.

- Segíteni akarok – mondta egyszerűen Harry. Elővette a kocsmában olvasott újság egy példányát, amit útközben szerzett be, és a cikkre mutatott. -Van valahol egy nyugodt hely, ahol beszélhetnénk?

- Van a közelben egy kávézó, ha megfelel – mondta immár nyugodtabban, de nem kevésbé gyanakvóan a férfi.

- Nem szívesen mutatkozom a nyilvánosság előtt hosszabb időre – mondta kitérően a fiú, és megdörzsölte homlokát. – Valami más ötlet?

A férfi szeme a döbbenettől tágra nyílt.

- Maga Harry Potter.

A fiú felsóhajtott.

- Nyilvánvaló – morogta. – Nem tudom, mennyit tud a varázsvilágról, rólam, vagy arról, hogy mostanában mi történik arrafelé, de higgye el, tényleg nem tanácsos számomra sokáig egy helyen tartózkodni.

- Jöjjön velem – indult Finnigan az ajtó felé. – Az étkezőben ilyenkor általában kevesen vannak.

Harry a férfivel szemben ült le, és kezdett bele a történetbe, amely egy nagyjábóli képet nyújtott a férfinek a varázsvilágban jelenleg uralkodó viszonyokról.

- Ezeket csakis azért mondtam el, és csakis magának, mert hozzátartoznak ahhoz ügyhöz, amelyen dolgozik. Maga nagyon is jól tudja, hogy azok az emberek az erdőben milyen módon haltak meg. Ezért jobb lenne, ha minél előbb lezárnák az ügyet… a saját érdekében.

- Miért mondta el mindezt?

- Mert joga volt megtudni – felelte egyszerűen Harry. – Nem törődtem volna az egész üggyel, ha nem látom meg az újságban a maga nevét. Seamus a barátom. És tudom, hogy maga már régen elhagyta a családját, de biztos vagyok benne, Seamus nem szeretné, ha az apjának baja esne. Ha viszont sokáig piszkálja ezt az egészet, feltűnhet Voldemortnak is.

A férfi elgondolkodott.

- Maga miért jött ide Mr. Potter? Ha a fiam barátja, akkor kézenfekvő, hogy még maga is diák. Hallottam arról az iskoláról, ahova a volt nejem járt. Valami Roxfort, ha jól emlékszem.

Harry hallgatott egy darabig. Gondolkodott, mennyit áruljon el, amivel még nem sodorja bajba a dokit.

- Egy barátom éppen akkor járt a támadás közelében. Eltűnt. Őt keresem.

- Ismeri az áldozatokat?

- Nincs köztük – mondta Harry csendesen. Egy pillanatra lehunyta a szemét, hogy megnyugodjon. – Kérdeznénk valamit. – A férfi bólintására újra megmutatta a fényképet. – Hol van ez a hely?

- Belfasttól tíz kilométerre. A Fiona szüleinek családi birtoka. – A férfi elmélázott a kép fölött. – Fiona szép nő volt. Vidám, titokzatos, mindig mosolygó, állandóan tréfálkozott. Első látásra beleszerettem. Átkozottul… - Szeme elsötétült, mielőtt folytatta. – Végig hazudott nekem. Becsapott. Elárulta a szerelmünket…

- Az ő helyzete sem lehetett könnyű – mondta Harry, és hirtelen Merope Gomold, Voldemort anyja jutott az eszébe. – Nem is hitt volna neki, ha már az elején elmondja az igazat. Ő legalább nem használt szerelmi bájitalt.

A férfi megdermedt, mire Harry gondolatban alaposan kupán vágta magát.

- Nem kell megijednie – nyugtatta. - Biztosan nem használt. Különben most nem mondta volna, hogy mennyire szerette.

- Magának könnyű, fiatalember – vágott a szavába Finnigan. – Ez magának természetes. Ezzel a tudattal éli az életét. De nekem huszonhat éves koromig fogalmam sem volt arról, hogy léteznek boszorkányok, meg varázslók.

- Ne higgye – vágott szavába a fiú. - Tizenegy éves koromig én sem tudtam, hogy az vagyok. De nekem tényleg könnyebb, hisz azóta köztük élek. Többé-kevésbé…- Harry gyorsan témát váltott, és Seamus anyjára terelte a szót. Hogy gyorsabban haladjanak, a fiú egy csipetnyi legilimenciát alkalmazott, és gyorsan belátta, a férfi nincs birtokában olyan információnak, amire szüksége van.

- Köszönöm a segítségét – állt fel végül az asztaltól. – Remélem, megfogadja a tanácsom, és igyekszik gyorsan elfelejteni az ügyet.

Elindult a kijárat felé. Az ajtóban megállt, és visszafordult.

- Talán Seamus megérdemelné, hogy kapjon valami hírt az apjáról…

Miután kiért az épületből, tényleg elindult a tervezett célponthoz.

SSHPSSHP

Már hajnalodott, mikor Perselus Piton, miután visszatért a Nagyúrtól, egyenesen Dumbledore irodáját kereste fel. Nem volt lelkiismeret-furdalása, hogy fel kell ébresztenie a varázslót. Sürgős beszámolnivalója volt.

Enyhén meglepődött, mikor a vízköpők elé lépve a jelszó kimondása nélkül ugrottak félre a szobrok, hogy utat engedjenek neki.

Az iroda ajtaja is magától tárult fel. Az igazgató az asztala előtt állt, és éppen Phineus Nigellus portréjával beszélt.

- Egészen biztos benne, Phineus, hogy Harry nincs a Grimmauld téren?

- Hát persze, Dumbledore – morogta a festmény. – Nem járt ott tegnap óta.

- Áh, Perselus, örömmel látom, hogy nem esett bántódásod.

- Mi történt? – kérdezte Perselus rosszat sejtve.

- Harry eltűnt. – Dumbledore leült egy fotelba. Hangja fáradt, és aggódó volt. – Reméltem, hogy a Grimmauld térre ment, de tévedtem.

- Hogy jutott ki a Roxfortból? Nem kellett volna jeleznie a bűbájoknak, ha megkísérlik megtörni azokat?

Dumbledore kínosan elmosolyodott.

- Nem jeleztek.

- Kifejtené?

Az igazgató felsóhajtott.

- Harry minden valószínűség szerint, egy titkos alagúton át jutott ki a kastélyból.

- És megkérdezhetem, miért nem akadályozta meg? – Piton észre sem vette, hogy már kiabál. – Az az idióta kölyök odakinn sétál valahol, és ki tudja, mire készül. Biztos nincs Weasleyéknél?

- Nincs. Nimphadora mindjárt itt lesz. Remélem, van valamilyen támpontja, merre keressük Harryt.

Alig mondta ki, felsistergett a kandalló, és Nimphadora Tonks lépett ki a zöld lángok közül.

- Miben segíthetek, professzor? – kérdezte a lány színtelen hangon. Piton felé csak biccentett.

Mielőtt az igazgató megszólalhatott volna, Perselus már a lány előtt volt, és fojtott, halk hangon megjegyezte.

- Úgy látszik, immáron egy képzett auror sincs biztonságban a Potter-bűbájtól. Elég egy szende mosoly, egy igéző zöld kacsintás, és máris mindenkit levesz a lábáról. Mondd Tonks, mégis hány percébe került Potternek, hogy eláruld neki, hova ment a vérfarkasod?

Tonks szeme elsötétült.

- Nem árultam el neki a pontos helyet. Képzeld, nem vagyok olyan ostoba. És azt elárulná nekem valaki, mégis hogyan jutott ki a kastélyból? – csapot átvádaskodásba a lány.

- Tonks, Perselus, hagyjátok abba a marakodást. – Az igazgató türelmetlennek tűnt. - Ezzel nem érünk el semmit. Kérlek, Tonks, meséld el, pontosan miről beszélgettetek Harryvel.

Miután Tonks elég zaklatottan és nem kevés bűntudattól gyötörten távozott, a magára maradt Dumbledore és Piton egy ideig csak bámult maga ellen.

- Mit sikerült megtudnod? – emelte fel a fejét néhány perces csönd után az igazgató. Ebben a pillanatban meglátszott rajta mind a közel százötven év súlya.

- Él – sóhajtotta Piton. – Egyelőre. A Sötét Nagyúr vár valamire.

- Hol tartják fogva?

- Nem sikerült kiderítenem a pontos helyet. Nyilván annyira nem bízik bennem, hogy elárulja. Csak pár ember tud róla. Valahol Írországban. Van valami terved, Albus?

Dumbledore öregesen állt fel a székéből. Piton hallotta, ahogy megroppannak az öreg igazgató térdízületei.

- Fontos lenne mielőbb megtalálnunk Harryt. Mielőtt más találná meg… Összehívom a Rend tagjait. Beszélek Alastorral, és megkérem, menjen utána a helyszínre, hátha kiderít valamit. A többit utána megbeszéljük.

- NEM! – Piton felpattant ültő helyéről, majd, mint aki rájött, hogy majdnem elszólta magát, lépett egyet oldalra, és hozzátette. – Sokkal ésszerűbb, ha én megyek Potter után. A Nagyúr amúgy is megbízott egy feladattal, amit Belfastban kell elintéznem. Onnan csak egy ugrás Larne. Ha igaz, amit sejtünk, remélhetőleg Potter is odament. Ha kiderítek valami, értesítelek.

- Hát igen – simogatta elgondolkodva szakállát Dumbledore. - Harry mindig is fejben tartotta mind a holdfázisok változását, mind Remus utazásait. Kis kutatással azt is megtudhatta, merre találhatók vérfarkas kolóniák. – Mélyet sóhajtott. Legyen, ahogy akarod, Perselus. Bármit is tudsz meg, azonnal üzenj a szokásos módon.

- Úgy lesz. – Piton meghajtotta magát, és távozott. Önuralma, amit eddig látszólag megtartott, darabokba hullott, és öklével erősen csapott a falra. Felszisszent, és fájdalma arra ösztönözte, hogy körültekintőbb legyen.

„_Idióta kölyök. Nem tud megülni a hátsóján"_– hajtogatta magában_. „Csak kerülj újra a kezembe, én olyat teszek, hogy…" _Egy szemvillanás alatt átsuhant rajta a mindössze huszonnégy órával ezelőtt történ események. Az oldalához simuló meleg test, Harry visszafogott sóhajtásai, nyögdécselése, combjához szoruló ágaskodó merevedése újra felidéződött benne, és nem maradt más benne, csak a hirtelen rátörő, gyomorszorító aggodalom.

Egyenesen a pincébe ment. Összeszedett egy pár dolgot, amire szüksége volt. Azonnal, pihenés nélkül akart indulni Belfastba. Már a birtok határán járt, mikor egy hatalmas fehér foltot látott gyors iramban felé közeledni egyenesen felé a felkelő nap irányából. Kezét szemellenzőként használta, hogy jobban lássa, mivel áll szemben, amikor egy tollcsomó vágódott a mellkasának. Megtántorodott, és megdörzsölte a mellkasát.

- AU! Jellemző. Pont olyan kelekótya, mint a gazdája. – Meglátta a levelet a madár lábán. – Ez az enyém? – gyanakvóan nézte meg a címzést, amin csak ennyi állt.

_**Roxfort**_

_**Perselus Piton**_

_**Bájitalok mestere**_


	6. 6 rész

Perselus megforgatta a borítékot, de a címzésen kívül semmit nem látott. Nehéz, kissé gyorsabban dobogó szívvel bontotta fel.

_Professzor,_

_Tudom, hogy most borzasztóan dühős rám, de azt kellett tennem, ami helyesnek véltem. Remus az egyetlen, aki mindig feltételek nélkül elfogadott engem, és ha van rá egy halvány remény is, hogy élve kiszabadítsam, gondolkozás nélkül megteszem. Az összeszedett információk alapján elindulok a keresésére. Tudom, Dumbledore professzor úgyis utánam küld valakit, hogy megpróbáljon visszavinni. (nagy valószínűséggel Rémszemet). Ezért nem is titkolom, hogy Larne-be megyek. Talán rálelek valamire, ami elkerülte a felderítők figyelmét. A többit majd ott kitalálom. Ha valami balul üt ki, arról úgyis maga fog tudni legelőször. _

_Ui.: Remélem, épségben ért vissza tőle. (láttam, mikor távozott)._

_Harry_

Piton még forgatta egy darabig a levelet, hátha feltűnik rajta még valami, de hiába. Mindössze annyi történt, hogy egy hirtelen lobbanással a papír lángra kapott, és egy szemvillanás alatt hamuvá égett.

Piton pedig kilépett a Roxfort kapuján, és azon nyomban hoppanált.

SSHPSSHP

Harry körülnézett. Még csak három nap telt el, de a természet máris eltűntette a nyomokat. A fagyos idő miatti dér földöntúlivá varázsolta a tájat. A faágakról jégcsapok lógtak, zúzmara borította a bokrokat és a földet. Minden ezüstössé változott. Harry elnyomott egy káromkodást. Hiába volt a vidék lenyűgöző, ilyen körülmények között a nyomolvasás szinte lehetetlenné vált. Aztán eszébe jutott Mordon tanítása._„Ha nem látsz nyomokat a földön, keresd magasabban..."_ Eleinte nem értette, míg az idős ex-auror meg nem mutatta, milyen nyomokat hagynak maguk mögött a becsapódó átkok. Megállt egyhelyben, és szemügyre vette környezetét. Felfoghatatlannak tűnt, hogy régebben nem is gondolt arra, hogy az egyes átkoknak is meg lehetnek a maguk jellegzetes lenyomatai. Még csak nem is kell éles szeműnek lennie ahhoz, hogy észrevegye._„Ha jobban megfigyeled, Potter - _hallotta az Mordon hangját a fejében _-, akkor még te is láthatod, hogy a célt tévesztett és becsapódott átkok ugyanolyan alakot öltenek, mit a pálcamozdulat, amellyel életre hívták azt."_ Az apró tisztást körülvevő fák törzsei deresek voltak, de amikor jobban körülnézett meglátott valamit. Pár lépés távolságban egy széles törzsű fa derekán égésnyomot fedezett f el. Közelebb ment, és valóban jól látta. Az elszenesedett külső mellett nagyobb darab is hiányzott a törzsből, és a szenes mélyedés a halálos átok pálcamozdulatát vette fel. Tovább nézelődött, és már a többi fatörzsön is látott hasonló jeleket. Harry szinte látta maga előtt, hogyan próbáltak a fák között menedékre találni azok a szerencsétlen teremtmények, mikor rajtuk ütöttek a halálfalók. Ráadásul ezek a vérfarkasok kimondottan kiszolgáltatott helyzetben voltak. Az itteni vérfarkas kolónia nagyon sok fiatal tagot számlált, akik éppen „betegségük" miatt soha nem járhattak varázsló iskolába. Azt a kevés varázslatot otthon tanulták szüleiktől, vagy később itt egymástól. Sokuknak még pálcájuk sem volt. Életkörülményeik miatt elszigetelődtek, és csak magukra vagy klán társukra számíthattak. Remus éppen azért gondolta, hogy ezeket a fiatalokat könnyebb lesz meggyőzni, és a helyes oldalra állítani.

Harry az átkok feltérképezése közben egyre messzebb jutott a tisztástól, be az erdő sűrűjébe. Megállt. Itt ritkábbak voltak a nyomok, a fiú számára azt mutatták, hogy az üldözők egy kisebb csoport nyomában voltak. A fiú figyelmét felkeltette egy különös formájú fa. Nem csak a mérete volt megdöbbentő – legalább öt felnőtt kellett hozzá, hogy átérjék a törzset. Harrynek inkább az tűnt fel, hogy fejmagasságtól a törzs szétágazott, és onnan három irányba folytatta növekedését. Kitűnő búvóhely – gondolta Harry, és elindult a fa irányába. A fa alatt megállt és szemügyre vette. A fatörzsön jól láthatóan ott volt a kábító átok nyoma. Harry el is gondolkodott rajta, vajon errefelé jövet miért látott szinte kizárólag hasonló nyomokat. Arra a következtetésre jutott, hogy a halálfalók nem megölni, sokkal inkább elfogni akarták áldozatukat. Körbesétálta a fát, és legnagyobb meglepetésére a túloldalon egy jókora faodvat talált. Akkorát, hogy akármelyik ember is elférhetett volna.

- _Lumos_ – suttogta, és pálcája hegyén fény gyulladt. Bevilágított a faodú belsejébe. Az üreg alján nagy kiterjedésű megszáradt fekete folt volt. Ugyanilyen színű foltot talált a vájat oldalában is. „Alvadt vér" – jutott eszébe elsőnek, majd a következő gondolata Remus Lupin volt. Az aggodalom éles szúrásként jelentkezett a mellkasában. Harry alaposan megvizsgálta az odú oldalán elkenődött vérfoltot.

- Az illető az oldalán sérült meg. Valami szúró, vágó átok találhatta el – morfondírozott félhangosan, majd hirtelen elnémult, és a fatörzshöz lapult. Egy halk pukkanást, a hoppanálás biztos jelét hallotta kicsit távolabbról. Óvatosan, pálcával a kézben kikandikált a fa mögül. Senkit nem látott.

Összeráncolta homlokát, és előrébb hajolt. Önkéntelenül elmosolyodott, mikor egy senkivel nem összetéveszthető fekete alak sziluettjét látta meg egy kopasz cserje mögött.

A férfi háttal állt neki, és a tisztást figyelte. Harry szíve sebesebben vert a gondolatra, hogy a férfi maga jött a keresésére, de egyetlen pillanatig nem felejtette el, hogy az illető nem akárki. Remek párbajozó, mindenre elszánt mardekáros, aki egyetlen pillanatig sem fog tétovázni, hogy elvégezze feladatát, és visszavigye magával Harryt a Roxfortba. Megtehette volna, hogy azonnal hoppanál, de látni akarta a másikat.

Ezért úgy döntött, félredobja minden griffendélességét, és aljasabb dolgokhoz folyamodik.

Gondosan megcélozta a férfi hátát. A sóbálvány átok olyan változatát használta, amely „csak" nyak és térd között bénítja meg az illetőt, így az nem vágódik hanyatt. Kihallgatások alkalmával használták az aurorok.

Jó napot, professzor – köszöntötte halkan a megdermesztett férfit. – Sajnálom – tette hozzá.

A férfi nem felelt, csak sötét pillantással méregette a fiút. Harry nagyot nyelt, és arra gondolt, vajon nem játszotta-e el a férfi bizalmát.

- Tudom, nem voltam túl sportszerű – motyogta -, de nem mehetek vissza a Roxfortba. Még nem… Megkeresem Remust. Tudnom kell, mi lett vele…

- Eressz el, Potter – szólalt meg a férfi.

Harry bizonytalanul rázta a fejét. – Ne kérje...- suttogta. Sokáig néztek farkasszemet, végül Harry elfordította a fejét és beletörődően felsóhajtott. Volt valami a férfi tekintetében, amitől Harry képtelen volt szabadulni. Miután eleresztette az átkot, hátat fordított a férfinek úgy mormogta maga elé.

- Ugye tudja, ha most vissza is visz, az első adandó alkalommal újra megteszem?

Perselus a háta mögé lépett, és a vállára tette a kezét.

- Hova akartál eljutni innen? - kérdezte karcos hangon?

- Belfastba. - Nem láthatta, mekkorára tágultak a férfi szemei.

SSHPSSHP

Fagyos földúton lépkedtek, némán a távolt fürkészve. Jócskán maguk mögött hagyták a nyüzsgő ír város utcáit, és a távolban feltűnő kopott fehér kúria felé igyekeztek.

- Ugye tudod, mi a dolgod? – kérdezte utoljára Perselus Piton. Megvárta, míg a fiú határozottan rábólint. Keze tétován elindult, hogy végigsimítson a fiú arcán, de félúton megállt, és leeresztette. Arca megkeményedett, kimérten bólintott, majd elindult a domboldalon, hogy átlépje a kúria kapuját.

- Köszönöm – suttogta utána Harry, majd bevetette magát a fák közé.

SSHPSSHP

Miközben a lépte alatt megcsikorduló kavicsos úton haladt tovább a ház felé, végig azon tűnődött, hogy most követte el élete legnagyobb hibáját. Vagy is inkább a másodikat. Egyszerűen csak nyakon kellett volna ragadnia és visszavinni oda, ahova tartozik. Oda, ahol nem csinálhat galibát. Ehelyett magával hozta ide, és még arra is hajlandó volt, hogy belemenjen egy ilyen esztelenségbe. _Igen ez határozottan az._

Perselus Piton idáig jutott gondolataiban, mikor megérkezett az egykor díszes, mára málló vakolatú udvarház bejáratához. Mély sóhajtás, és elméje elcsendesítése után kézbe vette a cifra, megzöldült rézből készült kopogtatót, és bezörgetett.

Egy hajlott hátú, vénségesen vén házimanó nyitott ajtót. Az egyetlen varázslény, amelyet a Sötét Nagyúr Naginin kívül megtűrt a közelében. Hogy ennek mi volt az oka, senki nem tudta.

- Vezess a gazdádhoz – utasította a manót a belépő Perselus Piton.

A manó láthatóan összerezzent, és földig hajolt.

- Mélységesen sajnálom, de a gazda megtiltotta, hogy estig bárki zavarja őt – suttogta a hangjában félelemmel. Ha uraságod megtenné, hogy addig a szalonban várakozik…

Piton leereszkedően bólintott, és követte a görnyedt hátú, lassan csoszogó manót a szalonnak nevezett étkezőbe.

Egy frissítővel a kezében a férfi belemélyedt a napi sajtóba. Nem telt el tíz perc sem, mikor a kétszárnyas ajtó feltárult, és egy idősebb vörös hajú, fáradt arcú nő lépett be az ajtón.

Piton felnézett, és unott arccal biccentett a nő felé. – Fiona…

- Perselus…- A percekig tartó kínos csendet a nő szakította meg.

- Szokatlan, hogy hívás nélkül érkezel…

Perselus felnézett az újságból, de nem válaszolt. Újabb csend következett. Végül a nő felállt az asztaltól és a tűzhelyhez lépett. Néhány pálcamozdulat után előkerült egy lábos és egy elsuttogott _aquamenti _után a tűzhelyre került az edény. Mágikus tűz gyulladt az edény alatt, majd a nő teafű után kezdett kutatni.

Piton egyszer csak megmerevedett, és mire az ajtó ismét kinyílt, ő már állva, lehajtott fejjel várta az érkező személyt.

- Nagyúr…

A férfi némán intett a kezével és Perselus szó nélkül követte az előtte haladó magas, vékony, sápadt alakot.

- Világosan megmondtam, hogy maradj a Roxfortban – sziszegte összeszorított ajakkal Voldemort, mikor egy apró, puritán berendezésű szobába értek, és a férfi elvégezte a szokásos bűbájokat.

- Nagyúr, Potter eltűnt – vágott bele azonnal mondandójába Perselus, majd rögtön el is hallgatott, mikor meglátta a másik varázsló szemében felgyulladó ádáz gyűlöletet.

- Mikor?

- Valószínűleg 2 nappal ezelőtt – jött a kicsit hezitáló válasz. A másik reagálása nem is késett.

- _Crucio!_– Voldemort elégedetten nézte az előtte térdelő vonagló alakot, míg meg nem unta és fel nem oldotta a kínzó átkot. – Akkor miért csak most értesültem a dologról?

- Én is csak nem rég tudtam meg. Magam kértem Dumbledore-t, hogy elindulhassak Potter keresésére. Elmentem a Whitehead tisztásra, és megállapítottam, hogy a Potter kölyök járt ott. Van egy olyan érzésem, hogy nem sokára számíthatunk Mr. Potter látogatására.

- Miből gondolod?

- Bementem a kikötővárosba, Larne-ba. Véletlenül megláttam a tegnapi újság címlapját. – Az ajtó felé nézett, mintha meg akarna győződni, hogy Voldemort Nagyúr védőbűbájai elég kitartóak-e. – Gordon Finnigan volt rajta. – Egy pillanatra jól látható volt a Nagyúr szájának megvonaglása, majd a varázsló ismét kontrollálta arcizmait.

- Tovább… - sürgette Perselust.

- Elmentem a férfihez, de nem találtam. Kérdezősködésemre azt a választ kaptam, hogy sürgősen el kellett utaznia, és senki nem tudja, mikor fog visszatérni. Meggyőződésem, hogy Potter járt nála és kifaggatta a „rejtélyes" halálesetekről.

- Még mindig nem látom az összefüggéseket.

Perselus elővett egy megkopott fényképet.

- Ezt találtam az íróasztal fiókjában.

Ez természetesen nem volt igaz, a képet Harry adta neki, mikor a TERV-en dolgoztak, de Piton úgy gondolta, hogy a kép még a segítségére lehet.

- Mit gondolsz Perselus, mi oka van rá az ifjú Potternek, hogy tiszteletét tegye itt?

Perselus felnézett a fakó arcú varázsló szemébe, majd óvatosan megvonta a vállát.

- Minden bizonnyal abban a kényszerképzetben ringatja magát, hogy itt fogja megtalálni a drágalátos keresztapját, Lupint. – Figyelmesen nézte, ahogy a másik arca torz mosolyba fordul. - Tehát jól gondolja... - suttogta.

- Hát akkor készüljünk fel, hogy méltóképpen fogadhassuk vendégünket. Perselus, a karodat, ha kérhetném…

SSHPSSHP

Harry hátát egy fának támasztva, feszülten fürkészte a környező tájat. Talárját fázósan húzta össze magán. Piton melegítőbűbájának hatása mostanra már jelentősen lecsökkent. A reggelből dél lett, a délből délután. Hiába volt még fiatal az idő, már kezdett sötétedni. A halálfalók egymás után érkeztek a házhoz a nap folyamán, de Harry meg akarta várni, míg sötétebb lesz. Látta megérkezni Lucius Malfoy, Dolohovot, a Lestrange házaspárt – ők érkeztek elsőnek -, Jugsont, Mulcibert, Craket és Monstrot, és még legalább öt másik embert. Most viszont, hogy már erősen alkonyodott, és Harrynek is erőlködni kellett, hogy lásson valamit. Kezdett elbizonytalanodni. _Mi lesz, ha valami balul üt ki? Ha Perselust is bajba sodrom?_ _Ha nem már senki más nem jön?_ Még most is elcsodálkozott azon, amiért Piton beleegyezett, hogy magával hozza. Be kellett vallania, hogy neki eltartott volna még egy darabig, hogy megkeresse ezt az elhagyatott helyet, itt az isten háta mögött. A nyomokból ítélve már elég régóta nem járt jármű ezen a kietlen és barátságtalan zord tájon.

_Legalábbis nem mugli..._

Mire önbizalma kellőképpen megcsappant, két pukkanás halk neszét hallotta egymás után a közvetlen közeléből. Óvatosan mögéjük lopózott.

Az egyikük Traverz volt. Már volt vele párszor dolga. A másik egy fiatal, talán a húszas évei elején járó ­hirtelenszőke fiú volt, világító kék szemekkel. Őt még ugyan sosem látta, de akár Draco Malfoy testvérének is elment volna. Arisztokratikus, gőgös tekintet, finom, ízléses ruházat... Harry elfintorodott. Sosem volt oda az öltözködésért, pedig Hermione nem egyszer győzködte, hogy öltözködjön megfelelőbben. Megvárta, míg a két ember a kapuhoz ér, és a láthatatlanná tévő köpenye valamint a kiábrándító bűbáj alatt követte őket. Varázserejét már korábban blokkolta. Szüksége is volt rá, hiszen nagyon is jól tudta, hogy Voldemort ugyanúgy érzi az ő közelségét, mint Harry az övét. Így sem lehetett teljesen biztos abban, hogy teljesen észrevétlen marad. Mégsem volt más választása. Hálát adott minden istenségnek, hogy a talajt nem borította hótakaró. Lábnyomait meglehetősen nehéz lett volna észrevétlenül eltüntetni.

A házba érve megvárta, míg a két halálfaló egy ajtót nyitó társuk kíséretében eltávolodik tőle, csak azután indult az ellenkező irányba.

A falakon lógó régi festményeken levő alakok, akik eddig csendben beszélgettek, egymás után hallgattak el, hogy utána bámuljanak. Bár nem volt látható, úgy látszik, valamit mégis észrevettek. Harry gondolatban megvonta a vállát, majd továbbment. Úgy számította, hogy Remust biztosan valahol a pincében tarthatják fogva, ha itt van. Ebben pedig egyre biztosabb volt. Megmarkolta a nyakában lógó zsupszkulcsot, amit Pitontól kapott. Az apró bájitalos fiolát formázó aranymedál. Jólesően melegítette a nyakát. Biztonságot nyújtott.

Észre sem vette, hogy még akkor azt szorongatta, amikor már bejárta a folyosók többségét. Persze hiába. Lejárót a pincébe egyet sem talált. Pedig minden érzékszervét kiterjesztette, hátha megérez valamilyen rejtett bűbájt vagy csapdát. De semmi. Az is furcsa volt, hogy senkivel nem találkozott. Kétségei ismét előjöttek. Csapdát sejtett. Valahogy meg akarta találni Pitont. Neki biztos van valami használható ötlete. Átkozta magát, hogy nem kérdezte ki a férfit töviről hegyire, mit tud az épületről.

Hangokat hallott, és behátrált egy szobába, amit nem olyan régen ellenőrzött. Megállt az ajtó mögött, és fülelni kezdett. Két ember beszélgetett egymással. Lépteik egyre közelebbről hallatszottak, majd pont annál az ajtónál haltak el, amely mögött ő rejtőzködött.

- Tudod, mi a parancs? – hallotta az egyik hangot közvetlenül az ajtaja elől.

- Persze – válaszolta a másik. – A Nagyúr világosan megmondta, hogy tartsuk nyitva a szemünket. Potter bármikor feltűnhet a házban.

- Így van. Csak arra lennék kíváncsi, mire alapozza ezt a Nagyúr. Nem is léphet a házba, ha nincs a karján a jel.

- Kételkedsz a Sötét Nagyúrban? – Ez már egy harmadik – éppen akkor odaérkező - hang volt. Harry összerázkódott az éles hang hallatán. Jól ismerte. Bellatrix Lestrange hangját ezer közül is felismerte volna.

Pálcája már régen a kezében volt, és csak nehezen tudta visszafogni magát, hogy ki ne ugorjon az ajtó mögül, és ne átkozza hülyére a boszorkányt. Mélyet lélegzett, és megpróbálta lecsendesíteni elméjét. Ebben a pillanatban éles fájdalom nyilallt bele a homlokába. Elkésett… Elég volt egy félpillanatnyi kihagyás, hogy Voldemort megérezze. Már hallotta is elméjében a sziszegő hangot. –_Itt van! Keressétek meg, és hozzátok elém._

Az ajtó előtt álló három ember egyszerre kapott bal alkarjához, és szisszent fel. Sietős léptekkel indultak vissza arra, amerről érkeztek, és a folyosó pár pillanattal később ismét némaságba burkolózott.

Harry fellélegzett. Ám azt is tudta, hogy megpróbáltatásainak még korán sincs vége. Még csak most kezdődik. A hajtóvadászat megkezdődött, és neki minden áron meg kell találnia Remust. Vagy legalább Pitont. Hirtelen nagyon rossz érzés vett erőt rajta. Már tudta, hol van Remus Lupin. Az egyetlen olyan helyen, ahol eddig nem nézte. Voldemort Nagyúr mellett…

SSHPSSHP

Perselus Piton csöndben átkozta magát, hogy önként kitette magát egy ilyen szituációnak_. „Mi ütött belém? Teljesen elvesztettem a józan ítélőképességemet? Hogy keverhettem magam egy ilyen képtelen helyzetbe? Úgy viselkedem, mint egy ostoba griffendéles…"_ Megrázkódott, hogy megtisztítsa a fejét. Voldemort Nagyúr jobbján állva szenvtelen arccal nézte a terem közepén térdelő, sebektől hemzsegő, vérrel és kosszal borított elkínzott arcú férfit, akin rongyokban lógtak amúgy is kopott ruhái. Haja csimbókos, és ragacsos volt, rátapadt a fejbőrére. Teste reszketett az elszenvedett átkoktól, de fejét büszkén felszegve dacos képpel nézett szembe vele. Borostyán színű szeme most szokatlan sötét tűzzel égett. Gyűlölettel és megvetéssel… - igen ez volt a legrosszabb… hogy őt nézte ilyen hévvel, és nem a Sötét Nagyurat… Látni az árulást és a fájdalmat a szemében…  
Kezét a talárjába rejtette, így senki nem tudta, milyen erővel szorítja ökölbe azt. Arca kiolvashatatlan maradt, és úgy nézte Remus Lupint, mintha valami új bájital hozzávalóit tanulmányozná.

Voldemort Nagyúr egy óriási égerfából készült trónusszerű székből szemlélte a két alakot. Alaposan megfigyelte Perselus Piton arcát, mikor megparancsolta, hogy hozzák elé a foglyot. Elégedetten látta, hogy a szánalom legcsekélyebb jelét sem fedezi fel szolgája arcán. Helyette az általa is jól ismert kárörvendő gúnyos mosoly tűnt fel a bájitalmester arcán, amely Voldemortot még nagyobb megnyugvással töltötte el.

- Látom, nem fertőzött meg a vén muglibolond állandó közelsége – mondta hangosan, Perselus felé fordulva. – Miért nem köszöntöd méltóképpen vendégünket, Perselus? Hisz jól tudom, milyen régóta ismeritek egymást. És… talán… van némi elszámolnivalótok is egymással…

Perselus Piton lehajtott fejjel hallgatta ura szavait, de most felkapta fejét. Szemében megcsillant valami, majd szinte azonnal ki is hunyt. Kezét kihúzta talárja zsebéből. Már a pálcája is benne volt.

Megpöccintette pálcáját, és a térdelő férfi felé suhintott vele. Átka nyomán újabb vérző sebek tűntek fel a férfi nyakán, vállán és karján. Harapásnyomok…

Lupin felordított, és karjával nyaka felé kapott.

Voldemort megvetően húzta el a száját.

- Remek – sziszegte. – Azt kapja, amit fajtársaitól is megérdemelt volna. Amit te is elszenvedtél volna, ha Potter nem áll közétek… Mondd, Perselus, milyen érzés lekötelezettnek lenni? Mutasd meg neki, Perselus! Gyerünk, tudsz ennél jobbat is!

Piton elvicsorodott, arca elsötétült az emlékektől. Ó, hogy gyűlölte az összes tekergőt! És most itt van előtte az utolsó, aki mindenért megfizethet. Még védekezni is képtelen. Csak vinnyog, mint egy állat… Ismét felemelte a pálcáját, majd hirtelen kijózanodott… _„Ez Lupin… Harry keresztapja… Harryé, aki itt van valahol. Talán látja is… Mit szólna…"_

Voldemort Nagyúrra nézett, aki vérszomjra éhezőn, rubinvörös szemmel, várakozón nézett rá. Ismét leszegte a fejét, összeszorította a száját, még erősebben megmarkolta pálcáját. Felemelte… majd leeresztette…

Bal kezével a talárjába nyúlt, és előhúzott egy fiolát. Felmutatta a zöld színű bájitalt.

- Közelebb lépett a férfihez, és súgott neki valamit. Úgy hogy senki más ne hallhassa. A férfi résnyíre húzott szemmel, gyanakvóan hallgatta, majd élesen felnevetett, mikor végighallgatta Piton javaslatát.

- Csináld – egyezett bele. Piton fellélegzett, ajka keskeny, gúnyos mosolyra húzódott, és a halkan ziháló, földön fekvő Lupinhoz lépett.

- Nyisd ki a szád, vérfarkas – parancsolta. Lupin megrázta a fejét, és megpróbálta elfordítani. Piton nem tétovázott. Egyik kezével hátrafeszítette a férfi nyakát, és a szájához nyomta az üvegcsét. Úgy fordult, hogy háttal legyen Voldemortnak, mikor lehajolt, és Lupin fülébe suttogta.

- Idd meg, Lupin. Harry itt van, hogy megmentsen, de ha meglátja, hogy téged kínoznak, fel fogja adni magát. Ezt akarod? Tanúja akarsz lenni, hogyan kínozza, és öli meg őt a Sötét Nagyúr?

Remus Lupin szemében eddig soha nem látott páni félelem villant meg, és még vadabbul rázta meg a fejét. Fél kezével Piton talárjába kapott, és halkan hörögte.

- Megöllek, ha baja esik. – Miközben beszélt, Piton könyörtelenül leerőltette a bájitalt a torkán. – Ezzel már elkéstél... – mondta neki válaszul. A férfi köhögni kezdett, élesen felsikoltott, szabad kezével a torka felé kapott. Mintha valami láthatatlan ellenséggel birkózna, megpróbálta lefejteni az ott sem levő kezet, hogy egy korty éltető levegőhöz jusson. Több mint egy perc is eltelt, mikor Remus szeme egyszer csak fennakadt, és teste elernyedt. Piton talárját szorító keze nagyot koppan a kövön. A férfi szenvtelen arccal vizsgálta meg a pulzusát, elrendezte végtagjait. Elégedett arccal állt fel, talárjában megtörölte a kezét, és visszalépett Voldemort jobbjára.

- Vége - jelentette ki nyugodt hangon.

Ugyanekkor szólalt meg Voldemort is.

- Itt van! Fogjátok el! Élve hozzátok elém!

Perselus szeme csészealj nagyságúra tágult ki a félelemmel vegyes döbbenettől.

SSHPSSHP

Harry immáron nem törődött azzal, hogy ne varázsoljon. Voldemort úgyis tudja, hogy itt van. Nesztelen léptekkel, pálcáját előretartva indult arra, ahonnan Voldemort jelenlétét érezte. A teremben sokan voltak. Harry megmerevedett, mikor meglátta, ki áll Voldemort jobbján. Varázserejét teljesen levédte, és hála a magán viselt bűbájnak és láthatatlanná tévő köpenynek, senki nem figyelt fel rá, ahogy a halálfalók között araszolt a terem felé. Voldemort hangjára azonban megállt, és feszülten figyelni kezdett.

- „Miért nem köszöntöd méltóképpen vendégünket, Perselus? Hisz jól tudom, milyen régóta ismeritek egymást. És… talán… van némi elszámolnivalótok is egymással…" - hallotta Voldemort szájából, és öklét a szájába tömve figyelte, ahogy a mellette álló Perselus Piton kihúzza pálcás kezét a talárjából, és a keresztapja felé int. Nem hallotta sem a varázsigét, és nem ismerte a kézmozdulatot sem. De látta a hatást, amit okozott. És nem tetszett neki. Igen, megtanulta, hogyan rejtse el az érzelmeit... Megtanulta, hogy ne mutassa ki azokat. De egyáltalán nem volt könnyű élesben végrehajtani, akkor, amikor azt látta, milyen állapotban van a keresztapja, és mit tesz az az ember, aki szintén fontos a számára. Nem bánta meg, hogy ökle már a szájában van. Anélkül biztosan felsikoltott volna a keresztapjával együtt. Elborzadva nézte a földön fekvő férfi sebeit, amelyekhez most újabbak csatlakoztak. Tisztességes távolból figyelte, ahogy Perselus egy előhúzott bájitalos fiolával a kezében Voldemort fölé hajol, és súg neki valamit. Látta Voldemort jóváhagyó fejbiccentését, és a hangosan kimondott „Csináld" szóra némán felnyögött. Legszívesebben felfedte volna magát, és végigátkozott volna mindenkit, de tudta, hogy akkor minden elveszne. És lelke mélyén tudta azt is, hogy bíznia kell Pitonban. De a szívében érzett fájó szúrások, mint megannyi mérgezett nyíl égett. Látni, ahogy Piton a keresztapja fölé hajol, és súg neki valamit. Amire Remus amúgy is sápadt arca tovább halványodik, és szeme a rémülettől óriásira nyílik. Harry elfordította az arcát, és nem szégyellte, hogy könnyek lepik el a szemét. Legszívesebben a fülét is befogta volna, hogy ne hallja Remus fájdalmas sikoltását. Aztán minden elnémult.

Visszafordult.

Perselus ismét elfoglalta a helyét.

És kimondta: Vége

És akkor valami megszakadt benne. Már csak távolról hallotta, hogy Voldemort elkiáltja magát: Itt van! Fogjátok el! Élve hozzátok elém!

Soha ilyen gyűlöletet nem érzett még, és minden porcikája bosszúért kiáltott.

--------------------

Mindenkitől elnézést kérek, aki eddig várt a fejezetre. Remélhetőleg a következő már nem tart ilyen sokáig. Már nincs sok vissza. Talán 2 vagy 3 fejezet.


	7. 7 rész

Albus Dumbledore aggódó arccal, szokatlanul sápadt arccal, némán állt a fal mellett, míg Poppy Pomfrey végső diagnózisára várt

Albus Dumbledore aggódó arccal, szokatlanul sápadt arccal, némán állt a fal mellett, míg Poppy Pomfrey végső diagnózisára várt. Kék szeme beesettnek tűnt félhold alakú szemüvege mögött. A mellette álló Minerva McGalagony sem volt sokkal jobb állapotban. A mindig szigorú tekintetű nő egy zsebkendővel törölgette könnyes arcát.

- Van már valami eredmény, Poppy? – szakította félbe a kényelmetlenné vált csendet az igazgató.

Poppy felnézett az éppen vizsgált páciensről, és összeráncolta a homlokát.

- Albus, mindent megteszek. – Visszafordult betegéhez. Pálcáját újból és újból elhúzta a férfin szép számmal megtalálható sérülései fölött, hogy az összes sebet meggyógyítsa. Egy tégelyből olajos gélt kent a kezére, és végigdörzsölte vele a férfi felsőtestét. Pálcájával még egy utolsó ellenőrzést végzett, majd végül megkönnyebbülten elmosolyodott, és kiegyesedett.

- Az már biztos, hogy Remus Lupin tetszhalott állapotban van. Szervezetében egyértelműen kimutatható az Élő Halál Esszenciája. Borzasztóan megkínozták, ezért jobbnak látom, ha egyelőre nem is ébresztem fel. Testének szüksége a van a regenerálódásra, és ez ebben az állapotban jobban lehetséges. A sebeket begyógyítottam, és bekentem izomlazítóval. Majd ha felébresztjük, be kell adni neki a rengeteg elszenvedett cruciatus hatását csillapító elixírt is.

- És mi van a többiekkel? Harryvel és Perselusszal? – kérdezte McGalagony, aki időközben odasétált ahhoz az ágyhoz, amelyben Harry Potter feküdt.

A fiú sápadt arccal, mozdulatlanul feküdt az ágyon. Arca majdnem olyan fehér volt, mint a takaró, amely beborította. Haja izzadt tincsekben tapadt fejbőrére. Lezárt szemhéja alatt szinte látni lehetett, hogy szemgolyói őrült táncot járnak, mint aki egy gyorsan mozgó vetítést látna. Szája szorosan összezárult, izmai megfeszült állapotban voltak. Ám attól eltekintve, hogy eszméletlen állapotban volt, külső sérülések nem voltak láthatóak rajta. A mellette fekvő ágyat Perselus Piton foglalta el. Ő már nem volt olyan szerencsés, mint Harry. Mindkét kezét hatalmas fehér kötés borította, és égési sérülések nyomai voltak felfedezhetők fedetlen mellkasán.

- Nem tudom – mondta hezitálva a javasasszony, miközben Perselushoz sétált, és kezébe vette az égéscsillapító kenőcsöt. - Minden jel arra mutat, hogy teljesen kimerültek. Perselus mágiaszintje a nullával egyenértékű. Még sosem láttam ilyet, pedig kezeltem párszor Perselus Pitont. - Miközben beszélt, keze fürge és gyakorlott mozdulatokkal dolgozott a bájitalmester testén. - A külső sérüléseit képes vagyok ellátni és kezelni, de ebből az állapotból neki kell felébredni. Nem lehet siettetni.

- És mi van Harryvel?

- Ő teljesen Perselus ellentéte. Ha nem tartanám képtelenségnek, azt kéne mondanom, hogy ő szívta el Perselus mágiáját. És nem csak az övét. Olyan mértékben pulzál benne a varázserő, hogy képtelenség hozzáérni anélkül, hogy meg ne sérüljön az illető.

- Ez egyáltalán nem képtelenség, Poppy – mondta Dumbledore elgondolkozva, és megsimogatta szakállát. – Igen, ez megmagyarázná Perselus sérüléseit is. Csak arra nem ad magyarázatot, hogy miért szívta magába Perselus erejét. És ha nem csak az övét, akkor vajon még kiét? – Közelebb lépett Rémus Lupin ágyához, és tanulmányozta pár percig a férfit. -Vajon mi történhetett?

Bánatosan nézett egyik ágyról a másikra, majd visszasétált Harry ágyához. Kezét a fiú teste fölé helyezte, és néhány latin szót mormogott. Szavainak hatása azonnal megmutatkozott. A fiút kékes derengéssel valamilyen erőtér vette körül, amely erősen vibrált és lüktetett, mintha a fiú felgyorsult szívverését adná vissza látható formában.

- Hát nem érdekes? – Dumbledore úgy vizsgálgatta a jelenséget, mintha mindennap találkozna vele. – Bevallom, Harry mindig képes volt meglepni valamivel. Kérem, Poppy, azonnal szóljon, ha a derengés alábbhagy, vagy netán megszűnik.

- Természetesen, igazgató úr.

- Talán jobb lenne, ha elkülönítenénk egymástól Perselust és Harryt – jegyezte meg Minerva. – Ez a két ember határtalan ellenszenvvel viseltetik egymás iránt, és nem lehet tudni, mi történik köztük, ha véletlenül akkor térnek magukhoz, amikor nincs mellettük valaki.

- Ó, igen, az tényleg szomorú lenne. Tekintettel arra, hogy kétlem, Perselus képes lenne magát megvédeni a jelenlegi állapotában – mondta szomorkás mosollyal Albus Dumbledore, majd elővette pálcáját, és Perselus ágyára bökött. A következő pillanatban az ágy felemelkedett, és előkelő lassúsággal a kórterem legtávolabbi vége felé úszott. Perselus ágyát paravánnal vették körbe, míg Harry és Remus egymáshoz közelebb került.

- Ennél többet ma már nem tehetünk. Holnap reggel az lesz az első dolgom, hogy felveszem a kapcsolatot egy ismerősömmel a Szent Mungóból. Remélem, lesz valamilyen ötlete

HPSSHPSSHPSS

Még alig hajnalodott, mikor a jelzőbűbájok jeleztek a kórteremből. Madam Pomfrey korát meghazudtoló fürgeséggel pattant ki az ágyból, hálóruhája fölé kapta köntösét, és futtában indult a kórterem felé.

A jelzés Perselus ágya felől érkezett. Az ágyban fekvő férfi hevesen reszketett, és dobálta magát az ágyban. Poppy villámgyorsan cselekedett. Pálcájával felszította a tüzet a kandallóban, hopp-port szórt bele, és az igazgató lakosztályát szólította. Mire megfordult, hogy visszatérjen a betegéhez, a Harry állapotát ellenőrző jelzőhang is beindult. Poppy Pomfrey egyre jobban elkerekedő szemmel kapkodta a fejét a szoba két végén lévő ágy között. Időközben csatlakozott hozzá a narancssárga hálóköntöst viselő Albus Dumbledore is.

- Mi történt, Poppy? – kérdezte, majd a következő másodpercben már ő is megdöbbenve bámulta a szeme előtt zajló jelenetet.

A két ágyon fekvő férfi remegett és hánykódott, mintha egymásról másolnák mozdulataikat. Teljesen szinkronban mozogtak. Az egyetlen különbség kettőjük között a Harry körülvevő kékes derengés volt, amely most még erősebben pulzált, és színe halvány kékről intenzív sötétkékké változott.

- Még sosem láttam ilyet – mormogta Dumbledore elgondolkodóan.

- Én sem. Azonnal hívok valakit a Szent Mungóból – indult a kandallóhoz a javasasszony.

- Várjon egy pillanatot, Poppy – állította meg Dumbledore. Visszalebegtette Perselus ágyát Harry mellé, és az eredmény meglepő volt. Minél közelebb került egymáshoz a két ágy, annál jobban csökkent a két férfi testét rázkódtató heves remegés. A két ágy végül teljesen egymás mellé csúszott, így a távolság a két férfi között kevesebb, mint fél méterre csökkent. A hánykódás minimálisra redukálódott. A javasasszony enyhén elnyílt szájjal nézte, ahogy az idős férfi szemébe visszatér a szokott csillogás, sőt valami ifjonti huncutság is vegyül mellé. Odalépett az ágy Perselus Piton felőli vége felé, és óvatosan addig mozdította a férfi bekötözött kezét, míg az a lehető legközelebb nem került a Harryt körülvevő sötétkéken pulzáló fényhez. A fiú remegése csökkent, bár nem szűnt meg teljesen, míg a bájital tanáron átfutó remegés teljesen alábbhagyott, majd megszűnt. A javasasszony megvizsgálta a professzort, és megkönnyebbülten felsóhajtott. A férfi keze megrebbent, majd ösztönösen Harry felé mozdult volna, ha Dumbledore nem nyúlt volna azonnal utána, és meg nem akadályozza.

- Merlin hozott ismét közöttünk, Perselus – mondta halkan a felnyögő férfinek. – Nagyon megijesztettél minket.

Perselus lassan nyitogatta a szemeit.

- A fejem – nyögte, és kezével felnyúlt, hogy megmasszírozza sajgó halántékát. Ám félúton megszakadt a mozdulat, amikor épp a szeme elé került a hófehér gézbe bugyolált keze.

- Mi ez? – mordult, és látása azonnal kitisztult. – Azonnal vegye ezt le rólam. – Körülnézett, és szemével Poppyt kereste. Miután rátalált, követelőn nyújtotta felé bepólyált kezét. Megpróbált felülni, de a javasasszony visszatartotta, és szigorúan megrázta a fejét.

- Szó sem lehet róla, Perselus. És a kötés reggelig a kezén marad.

- Már reggel van – mutatott az ablakra férfi. Odakinn alig volt világosabb mint éjjel. – És most, ha kérhetném… - A bájitalmester szúrós szemmel, ellentmondást nem tűrve nyújtotta előre a kezeit. Albus Dumbledore halkan kuncogott.

Poppy Pomfrey zúgolódva engedelmeskedett a felszólításnak. Közben Perselus a tiltás ellenére megpróbált felülni, de nyögve visszazuhant. Meghökkenve és méltatlankodva hallgatta a mellette álló Albus Dumbledore jókedvű kuncogását.

- Azt, hiszem, Poppy megmondta, hogy szó sem lehet róla. Én a helyedben nem ellenkeznék barátom.

Perselus a szemét forgatta, de magában elismerte, hogy a nőnek ez egyszer igaza van. Zúgott a feje, forgott vele a szoba, és nagyon gyengének, és furcsán üresnek érezte magát_. Mi történt velem_?– tűnődött magában.

- Mi történt velem? És hol van Ha… Potter? – kérdezte fennhangon, kissé összezavarodva.

Dumbledore intett a fejével, és Perselus lassan megfordította a fejét. Csak nehezen tudta kontrollálni arcvonásait, de a szeme így is tágra nyílt. Alig fél méterre tőle feküdt a fiú, aki még mindig enyhén remegett, és valami erőteljesen vibráló kék fény vette körül.

Kezével óvatosan megközelítette a fényt, majd döbbenten kapta vissza a kezét.

- Mi történt vele? És mi ez a fény?

Szeme elsötétedett, ahogy emlékek sokasága rohanta elméjét. Egy hosszú pillanatra lehunyta a szemét, hogy erőt vegyen magán.

Mikor felnézett, Dumbledore aggodalmaskodó szemével nézett farkasszemet.

- El tudnád mondani, mi történt, Perselus?

- Hol van Lupin? – kérdezte a válasz helyett. Szeme ismét a kórtermet kutatta, míg rá nem talált a kérdéses személyre.

- Miért van még mindig ebben az állapotban? Minden bizonnyal megállapítható volt, hogy Lupin tetszhalott, vagy tévednék? – hangja, bár gyenge és enyhén rekedtes volt, de a szokásos gúnnyal telített.

- Igen, Perselus – válaszolta enyhén megsértődve Madam Pomfrey -, még én is képes voltam megállapítani, hogy a szervezetében jelen van az Élő Halál Esszenciája. Ám az is kétségkívül megállapítható volt, hogy Lupin annyi kínzó átkot és fizikai erőszakot viselt el az utóbbi időben, hogy szervezete igényli a teljes pihenést.

-Albus – hagyta figyelmen kívül a nő válaszát -, azonnal fel kell ébreszteni. Potter azt hiszi, hogy meghalt. Azt hiszem, jelenlegi állapotáért nagyban felelős ez a tudat.

- Perselus, azt hiszem, tartozol nekünk némi magyarázattal. Harry jelenleg azért van ilyen állapotban, mert a szervezete nem képes megbirkózni azzal a felgyülemlett mágikus erővel, amelyet valamilyen oknál fogva magába szívott. El tudnád mondani, mi történt?

Piton nagyot nyelt. Már rájött, miért is érzi magát annyira üresnek. Szeme lecsukódott, és elfordította fejét az igazgatótól.

- Kaphatnék egy pár percet egyedül? – kérdezte válasz helyett. Dumbledore némán bólintott, és Poppy Pomfreyt maga előtt terelgetve távoztak a gyengélkedőről.

Perselus némán meredt maga elé. Mindenre emlékezett. Harry Potter kétségbeesett, majd dühtől elkeseredett arcára, a Sötét Nagyúr széles jókedvére, a halálfalók kacajára. Majd, ahogy Harry tombolása erősödött, úgy változott a kacaj sikítássá, a jókedv elkeseredett dühvé, majd félelemmé. Piton felidézte az érzéseit. Tudta, ha nem tesz valamit, mindnyájuknak vége. A fiú körül álló halálfalók időközben térdre roskadva próbáltak átkokat szórni rá, de pálcájukból csak apró szikrák röpködtek. Érezte, hogy egyre gyengül saját ereje is, pedig még elő sem vette pálcáját. Nem akart hinni a saját szemének. Harry egyszerűen olyan dühős volt, hogy már nem volt ura tetteinek. Mindig kusza haja égnek állt, bőréből szikrák pattogtak elő, és magába szívta a körülötte levők varázserejét. Ilyet még sosem látott. Még Albus Dumbledore sem volt rá képes. El sem akarta hinni, ilyen véget szán számára a végzet. Nem bánta volna, hogy meghal, ha láthatja, hogyan pusztul el a mellette álló szörnyeteg, és az összes halálfaló, akit egykor barátjának mondott. Ám nem tudta elviselni, hogy vele pusztul az előtte álló tizenéves fiú, aki előtt még ott áll az élet, és aki ekkora erő birtokában van... Sosem volt érzelgős alkat, ez a gondolat mégis olyan elviselhetetlen volt, hogy összeszorult a gyomra, és tudta, hogy tennie kell valamit. Harry már nem volt képes arra, hogy abbahagyja. Nem tudta megszüntetni a saját maga keltette mágikus örvényt. Megközelítette hát a fiút, akit akkor már olyan erőtér vett körül, hogy minden erejét latba kellett vetnie, hogy a közelébe kerüljön. A keze az erőtérhez ért, és még most is felszisszent, hogy eszébe jutott az égető érzés, ahogy felperzselt tenyere sistergett. Miközben hátulról, teljes csendben közelített, úgy próbált átjutni az erőtéren, hogy két kezét maga előtt tartva lépkedett egyre közeledve, miközben varázserejét két kezébe összpontosította, hogy elterelje figyelmét egyre erősödő fájdalmáról. Közben érezte, hogy mind jobban veszít fizikai erejéből, és vele együtt mágiaszintjéből. Tudta, egyetlen esélye van, hogy megtörje a fiú önkéntelen varázslatát. Biztos volt benne, hogy a fiatal varázslótanonc nincs tudatában annak, mit cselekszik. Nem törődött saját fájdalmával, sem azzal, hogy ezzel voltaképpen megmenti Voldemort Nagyúr életét is, csak egyetlen cél lebegett szeme előtt. Mielőbb elérni Harry Pottert, és eltűnni erről a helyről. Utolsó erejével, négykézláb vánszorogva érte el Harryt, aki akkor már szintén térdepelt, és két kezével a mellkasát markolászta. Térde előtt ott hevert Remus Lupin. Piton hátulról ölelte át Harryt, hogy a nyakán levő medál után kutasson. Mihelyt rátalált, utolsó erejét felhasználva Lupin után nyúlt, a másikkal Harry kezét a sajátja mellé szorítva rámarkolt a medálra, és kimondta az aktiváló szót: Roxfort. Aztán minden elsötétedett…

Nem érezte a mindig jelen levő mágiát. Nem volt ott. Elveszett. Elvették tőle…

Az érzés félelmet keltő, ijesztő jövőt festő volt. Nem tudta, mit is kéne éreznie pontosan.

Talán haragudnia kéne, őrjöngenie, de nem volt rá képes. Nézte a mellette fekvő, reszkető, vibráló fényben fürdő, felszínesen lélegző fiút, és képtelen volt rá. Volt valami furcsán intim, ahogy itt feküdt közvetlenül Harry Potter mellett, és szinte érezte, hogy ott van a közvetlen közelében a saját varázsereje. Felismerte, mégsem tudta visszavenni. Ugyanakkor tudta azt is, hogy Harry nem képes uralni a magába szívott mágiát, amely képes elpusztítani. Ujja hegyével közelítette meg a vibrálást. Maga is meglepődött, hogy akadály nélkül hatolt át a fényen, és Harry arcához. Felkönyökölt, hogy jobban lásson. Harry arca kékes fényben tündökölt, és Perselus egyre közelebb húzódott Harry Potterhez, egészen addig, míg azt vette észre, hogy a fény mindkettejüket teljesen beborította.

- Bocsáss meg, Harry – suttogta a fiú fülébe. - Lupin él. Hallod, Harry? Remus Lupin él. Engedd őket el. Hagynod kell távozni. Nem tarthatod meg. Tönkretesz téged, és elpusztít.

Nem tudta, vajon Harry hallja-e, amit mond, de számára jó érzés volt, és ez nagyon megnyugtatta. Mivel még ettől a kis mozgástól is kimerült, egy röpke ideig Harry vállára hajtotta fejét, és becsukta szemét. Arra már nem is emlékezett, mikor fűzte össze ujjait a fiúéval, ahogy arra sem, hogy a kékes derengés miként halványodik, majd szűnik meg teljesen. Ő addigra gyógyító mély álomba zuhant.

Albus Dumbledore halkan nyitotta ki a gyengélkedő ajtaját, majd egy halk elégedett sóhajjal ugyanolyan halkan vissza is hajtotta.

HPSSHPSSHPSS

Poppy Pomfrey szokásos reggeli vizitjéhez készülődött. Miután elintézte szokásos dolgait, a különszobában fekvő három páciensét készült felkeresni. Magához vette a főzetet, mellyel fel lehet ébreszteni Remus Lupint, és benyitott a terembe. Elsápadt, és szája elé kapta kezét. Életében sok furcsaságot megélt már, de az elé táruló látvány mégis megdöbbentő volt. Visszahátrált a másik terembe, majd a kandallóhoz lépett.

- Albus! Kérem, jöjjön át.

HPSSHPSSHPSS

Albus mosolyogva nézte a szívében mindig különleges helyet elfoglaló két férfit.

Perselus Piton az ágyon ült, hátát a falnak támasztotta, karját összefonva köszöntötte a belépőket.

- Poppy meglehetősen aggódó hangon kéretett, de én úgy látom jobban vagy, barátom. - Kérdő szemmel nézett a javasasszonyra, aki csak megrázta a fejét. Nem óhajtotta fennhangon elmesélni, milyen látvány fogadta beléptekor.

Perselus csak egy bólintással jelezte egyetértését, és erőt kellett gyűjtenie, hogy Madam Pomfrey szemébe nézhessen. Pontosan tudatában volt, mi rémiszthette meg annyira a mediboszorkányt, hogy az igazgató után kiáltson. Emellett valóban jól volt, és elégedettnek érezte magát. Harry békésen aludt a szomszédos ágyon, arcáról eltűnt a halálos sápadtság, és a remegés is teljesen megszűnt.

Madam Pomfrey – hogy elfoglalja magát – Remus Lupin ágyához lépett, és elővette a köpenye zsebéből a bájitalt. Pöccintett egyet pálcájával, mire a dugó kiugrott a helyéről. Az idős boszorkány a vérfarkas orra alá tartotta a párolgó bájitalos fiolát, amelynek tartalma Remus minden lélegzetvételével csökkent, majd teljesen elpárolgott.

Néhány perc elteltével a vérfarkas megmozdult, és szeme megrebbent. Lassan nyitogatta szemét, míg végül sikerrel járt. Kerekre tágult borostyán szeme rémülettel vegyes csodálkozással bámulta a fölé hajoló boszorkányt, aki éppen vizsgálta.

- Mi történt? – kérdezte. Meglepődött saját hangjának rekedtségét hallva.

- Minden rendben van Remus, nyugodj meg, kérlek – lépett hozzá közelebb Dumbledore. – Örülök, hogy ismét köztünk vagy. Megijesztettél.

Perselus Piton enyhén elhúzta a száját, amikor meghallotta, hogy az igazgató szinte ugyanazokkal a szavakkal köszönti Lupint, mint őt. Közben Harryre pillantott, és lopva végigsimított a fiú haján, majd készülődni kezdett. Alig várta, hogy ismét a pincéjében lehessen az ismerős, szeretett falak között. Amúgy is dolga volt. Bájitalt kellett főznie. Olyat, amilyet csak ő volt képes elkészíteni.

A székhez lépett, magához vette a ruháit, és elvonult a fürdőszoba felé. Utálkozva vette magára ruháit, és eldöntötte, hogy a tűzbe veti, mihelyt ismét saját szobája magányában lesz. Kilépett a fürdőből, minél előbb maga után akarta tudni a gyengélkedőt. Útközben némán biccentett Lupin, Albusnak és Madam Pomfreynek, még egy futó pillantás vetett Harry ágya felé, majd távozott.

Örült, hogy szünet lévén az iskola elég kihalt volt ahhoz, hogy senkivel nem találkozzon.

HPSSHPSSHPSS

Harry álmában megfordult, és az eddig jelenlevő biztonságot és megnyugvást nyújtó melegséget kereste. Kezével oldalra nyúlt, és csukott szemmel tapogatott maga körül. Mikor nem találta kinyitotta fél szemét, és csalódottan állapította meg, hogy biztosan csak álmodott.

Álmában egy sötét szörnyeteg karmai között vergődött, és a hosszú harc felemésztette teljes erejét. Akarata egyre gyengült, kezdte megadni magát, szinte már várta a végső megsemmisülést. A mindent elborító sötétséget. Aztán valami történt. Egy ismerős hangot hallott elméje legmélyén. Egy olyan hangot, amely azt ígérte, minden rendben lesz. Megnyugvást hozott, és erőt nyújtott. Biztonságot adott. Melegséget, szeretetet. Igen, csakis álom lehetett.

Lassan felült, és körülnézett. A szoba másik végében valaki még volt. Meg sem kellett erőltetnie magát, hogy tudja, ki fekszik még ott. Szíve hevesen megdobbant. Remus… Majd ugyanolyan hevesen össze is rezzent. Remus… szökés… Perselus… halál… kétségbeesett kiáradó, mindent elborító düh, és gyűlölet… amit nem tud uralni… nem is akarta. Éppen ellenkezőleg. Büntetni akart. Elvenni… Mindent, ami fontos a másiknak. A legfontosabb…

Félelemtől reszketve kelt fel az ágyról, és botorkáló léptekkel keresztapja ágyához lépett.

Óvatos kézzel nyúlt az alvó férfi nyakához, és az élet jeleit kutatta. El sem akarta hinni, mikor keresztapja meleg tekintetével találta magát szemben. Teljesen elfeledkezve magához az ágyra hajolt, és keresztapja nyakába borult.

- Élsz, élsz, élsz… - hajtogatta eufórikusan.

- Igen élek – mosolygott Remus. – Mégis mi mást hittél?

- Én… láttalak meghalni… Láttalak… - Harry reszketni kezdett a feltörő emlékek miatt.

- Harry, kérlek, nyugodj meg. – Minden rendben. Nem az történt, ami látni véltél. Gondolkodj!

Harrynek elnyílt a szája, és mélységesen elpirult.

- Élő halál esszenciája – suttogta. – A francba. Ez eszembe sem jutott… - A kezébe temette a fejét. – Hogy én mekkora ökör vagyok…

Remus elmosolyodott, és felült. – Nincs semmi baj. Madam Pomfrey beadta az ellenszert, és már sokkal jobban vagyok. Inkább az a kérdés, te hogy vagy? Ugye tudod, hogy nagy butaságot követtél el azzal, hogy utánam jöttél?

Harry lehajtotta a fejét. Nem akart most erről beszélni. Ez még nagyon közeli volt. Csak bólintott, és remélt hogy ezzel megelégszik Remus.

Remus megérezte Harry visszahúzódását, és finoman a karjára tette a kezét.

- Ugye tudod, hogy mindig meghallgatlak, és melletted állok?

Harry ránézett, majd elfordult, és alig hallhatóan válaszolt.

- Igen.

Hosszú hallgatás következett. Harry egy idő után nem bírta tovább, és megkérdezte a számára legfontosabbat.

- Piton professzor jól van?

- Amennyire én tudom, semmi baja. Reggel felkelt, és távozott a gyengélkedőről. Én nem láttam rajta semmi sérülést. Bár, most, hogy így visszaemlékszem, talán kissé meglepő volt, hogy szó nélkül távozott. Általában nem hagyja ki az ilyen alkalmakat, és ne mondjon valami maróan gúnyosat.

Harry nagyot nyelt. Ő is tisztában volt Perselus Piton alaptermészetével.

Mindketten az ajtóra néztek, amelyen akkor lépett be Madam Pomfrey.

- Mr. Potter! Megtudhatnám, mit keres az ágyán kívül? Tegnap még szinte a halálán volt, és most ismét a sorsát kísérti?

- Jól vagyok asszonyom – bizonygatta Harry, de a javasasszony szigorú tekintete láttán jobbnak látta engedelmeskedni, de nem bírta ki, hogy meg ne kérdezze.

- És mikor mehetek el?

Remus halkan felkuncogott, de gyorsan el is hallgatott, mert a nő roppant csúnyán nézett rá.

- Előbb megvizsgálnám, ha lehet…

A néhány perces vizsgálat után Madam Pomfrey egy fejcsóválás után közölte, hogy másnap reggeli után távozhat.

- Szólna az igazgató úrnak, hogy beszélni szeretnék vele? Nagyon fontos lenne…

- Szívem szerint szigorú ágynyugalmat és alvást írnék fel, de mivel az igazgató úr is kérte, hogy jelezzem, mihelyt ébren van, így megteszem.

Poppy Pomfrey enyhén feldúlt arccal, és morcosan távozott. Helyét néhány perccel később Albus Dumbledore váltotta fel.

Az igazgató szeméből most teljes mértékben hiányzott a jókedvű csillogás. Szomorú csalódottság vette át. Szavai is erről árulkodtak.

- Mélységesen csalódtam benned, Harry. Elhiszem, hogy nagyon aggódtál Remus miatt, de az, hogy szó nélkül, titokban elhagytad az iskola területét, hogy egymagad kutasd fel, nélkülöz minden józanságot.

Harry némán hallgatta az igazgató szavait.

- Most jövök Perselustól, aki mindent elmondott. Az, hogy most köztünk vagy, nagyrészt neki köszönheti. Ezt is neked küldi – vett elő egy sötétkék színű folyadékkal telt fiolát. – Üzeni, hogy egyiket még vacsora előtt vedd be.

- Hogy van Piton tanár úr? – kérdezte lesütött szemmel. – Mit mondott? Hogy kerültünk ide?

Dumbledore igazgató beszélgetésünk folyamán most először mosolyodott el első ízben.

- Haladjunk akkor sorjában. Piton tanár úr jól van. Szüksége van egy kis időre, hogy feldolgozza a vele történteket, de teljesen rendbe fog jönni. Meglehetősen szűk szavúan nyilatkozott a történtekről, a szavaiból mégis azt vettem ki, hogy valami olyat művelt, amitől elveszetted az önuralmad, és önkéntelenül varázsoltál. Varázslatod olyan erősre sikerült, hogy magadba szippantottad a közvetlen közeledben levők varázserejét. Te nem voltál képes megállítani a saját varázserőd, és ez már az egészségedet veszélyeztette. Perselusnak valahogy sikerült a közeledbe férkőzni, és a zsupszulcsa egyenesen ide szállította mind a hármotokat. Óvatosan megérintette a még mindig Harry nyakában levő nyakláncot. Elképzelheted, mekkora meglepetésben volt része Madam Pomfreynek, mikor egyszerre három páciense is akadt.

Harry még mindig az előbbi mondaton rágódott. _Magába szívta a közelében levők varázserejét._

- És a tan- tanár úr varázsereje? – dadogta ijedten.

- Hát ez nagyon érdekes kérdés, Harry. Visszakapta. Vagy visszaadtad neki. Mikor visszaérkeztél a Roxfortba, nem voltunk képesek hozzád érni. Csakis varázslattal voltunk képesek levetkőztetni, és ágyba juttatni. Úgy véltünk, jobb lesz, ha Remust és Piton tanár urat a tőled legmesszebb helyezzük el, de nem reagáltál rá túl jól sem te, sem Perselus. Csakis akkor állt be javulás az állapototokban, amikor egymás közvetlen közelében helyeztünk el titeket. Valamiért ő volt az egyetlen, aki képes volt megérinteni, és úgy tűnt, ez számára is megnyugvást okoz. – Harry elpirult a szavak hallatán. - Ma reggel távozott a gyengélkedőről.

- Beszélhetnék vele, uram?

- Hagyj neki időt, Harry. Várj még vele pár napot. És adj időt magadnak is.

- Talán jobb lett volna, ha ott és akkor minden véget ér – mormolta maga elé. Hirtelen nagyon szerencsétlennek érezte magát. – Biztosan nagyon haragszik rám.

- Harag legnagyobb gyógyszere az idő, Harry, ezt ne feledd.

Miután az igazgató elköszönt Harry ismét magára maradt. Remus még mindig gyenge volt, és ismét aludt, így Harrynek nem maradt más, mint az emlékezés, és az önvád. Nem bánta volna, ha elveszi Voldemort erejét, mágiáját, mindenét. Azt sem bánta volna, ha vele együtt veszik összes követőjének varázsereje. De sosem akarta elvenni Perselus Pitonét. Nem akarta átélni, azt, hogy milyen érzés elveszíteni azt. Mióta tizenegy éves korában megtudta, hogy varázsló minden boldogságát ez a tudat jelentette. Bele sem akart gondolni, mi történne, ha mindez egy pillanat alatt elveszne. Vagy még inkább elvennék tőle. Sosem bocsátaná meg. Talán igaza van az igazgatónak, hogy jobb, ha későbbre halasztja Perselus Pitonnal a beszélgetést. Legjobb lenne örökre. Tisztában volt vele, hogy a férfi sosem lesz képes megbocsátani a tettét, mégis egy része elé akart állni és el akarta mondani, mennyire sajnálja, amit tett. Mégha az csak átmeneti állapot volt is. Nem emlékezett rá, hogyan adta vissza, illetve a másik hogyan vette vissza a varázserejét, de nem is volt lényeges. Az, hogy pont azzal a személlyel tette, aki fontos volt számára, megbocsáthatatlan volt. És nem mentség rá, hogy dühős volt, és bosszúszomjas. Éppen ellenkezőleg. Jól emlékezett Voldemort hideg, elégedett kacajára, és fülébe csengett a férfi sziszegése: _**Pont olyan vagy, mint én. **_

Azzal teszi Pitonnak a legjobbat, ha minél távolabb tartja magát tőle - határozta el magát. Mélyet sóhajtva, önmagát sajnálva hajtotta álomra a fejét.


	8. 8 rész

Harry Remus ágyán ült, és halkan beszélgetett a férfivel. Madam Pomfreyra vártak, hogy egy végső vizsgálat után, ha nem is gyógyultnak nyilvánítsa a vérfarkast, de elengedje a gyengélkedőről. Harry már türelmetlenül dobolt a lábával. Mielőbb az iskola falain kívül akart lenni. Távol a sajnálkozó Dumbledore-tól, a furcsán anyáskodó Pomfrey-től, és távol attól, akinek jelenléte ugyan meglehetősen gyakori volt a gyengélkedőn, Harry számára mégsem okozott megkönnyebbülést. Ellenkezőleg. Piton szinte folyamatosan érvényesülő ottléte állandó feszültségforrásként szolgált Harrynek. Annyira, hogy csaknem szétfeszítette belülről. A fiú már-már azon csodálkozott, hogyhogy nem látszik ebből kifelé semmi. Állandóan olyan érzése volt, mint akinek bőre alatt elektromos kisülések, pattogások futnak végig. Mint amikor egy műszálas ruhát viselsz, amely feltöltődik, ám képtelen arra, hogy kisüljön. Folytonosan hűtötte magát, emlékeztette arra, mi történhetne, ha kitörne. És ez pont elég volt arra, hogy lecsillapodjon. Átmenetileg…

Miután Remus átesett az elbocsátó szavakon, és mindketten túl voltak az év utolsó roxforti ebédjén, az igazgatói kandallón keresztül a Grimmauld térre mentek, hogy Remus a további lábadozásának idejét ott töltse, és Harry nyugodtan élvezze a szünetből megmaradt három napját. Már előre borsózott a háta a második félév kezdetétől. A Voldemorttal és a halálfalókkal történt incidens félelemmel töltötte el. Az, hogy ereje, milyen mértékben képes irányíthatatlanná válni, valósággal sokkolta őt. Az utóbbi napok álmait, jobban mondva rémálmait – amelyek az elmúlt három éjszakán szinte állandóan jelen voltak - ezek a képek töltötték ki. Férfiak és nők – álmában nem viseltek halálfalómaszkot – rémült, halálfélelemmel tágra nyílt szemei, a tehetetlenségük, és reménytelenségük, melyek elégedettséggel töltötték el. Látta magát kívülről. Arcáról levált a húsa és a bőre, csak a színtiszta koponya maradt a helyén, és a szemüregéből világító szeme. A sugárzó zöld szeme, átitatva méreggel, gyűlölettel és a gyilkos átok kegyetlen visszafordíthatatlanságával. Általában ez volt az a pont, ahol csapzottan, riadtan és reszketve ébredt fel lidérces álmából. Hiába mondta erejéről Albus Dumbledore megdöbbent mosollyal, hogy végre megvan az erő, amit a Sötét Nagyúr nem ismer, Harry nem értett egyet ezzel. Ezeket az erőket Voldemort jól ismerte. Túlságosan is. Embertelenség, gyűlölködés, félelemkeltés, mások leigázása, kérlelhetetlenség, ez mind Voldemort fő ereje. Harry biztos volt benne, ha ezeket használja, pont azzá válik, aki nem akar lenni. A következő Sötét Nagyúrrá.

Remegve, térdeit mellkasához húzva ringatta magát a sötétben, és várta az elkövetkező hajnalt, amikor ismét elhagyhatta a Griffendél hálótermét, és visszatérhetett a gyengélkedőre, hogy a nappal emberek – legfőképpen Remus Lupin – társaságában töltse.

Pont azért örült annyira annak, hogy csak kettesben lesz keresztapjával. Remus Lupin az elmúlt két évben – Sirius halála óta – egyre közelebb került Harryhez. A férfi igyekezett átvenni mind Sirius Black, mind Harry szüleinek is a helyét. Csendes, biztos támaszként állt Harry mellett, aki mindig tudta, számíthat a vérfarkas támogatására. Remélte, hogy az elkövetkező napokban képes lesz szavakba önteni a férfi előtt kétségeit, és sikerül tisztába kerülni önmagával és a felmerült helyzettel…

HPSSHPSSHPSS

Piton kelletlenül ismerte be még önmaga előtt is, hogy minden alkalmat kihasznál, hogy a gyengélkedőn lehessen. Hosszas megbeszéléseket folytatott a javasasszonnyal a legújabb, sajátfejlesztésű meghűlés elleni kalapkúra bájitalának alkalmazási módjairól, vagy arról az elmenyugtató elixírről, melyet mostanában csakis a fiú számára főzött. Mindezt persze a gyengélkedő kórtermében, ahol időnként röpke pillantást vethetett Harry Potterre. Persze a fiút már eleresztette Madam Pomfrey, de ő idejének legnagyobb részét – gyakorlatilag az alvásidőt leszámítva – a kórteremben töltötte a vérfarkas társaságában. Látta, hogy Harry milyen bizalmas viszonyban van a vérfarkassal, hogy mennyire magától értetődő természetességgel söpört ki egy-egy kósza hajtincset az éppen alvó férfi arcából, vagy hogy csak egyszerűen ült az ágy mellett, fogta a férfi kezét, míg az aludt. Azokon a ritka alkalmakon, mikor Lupin ébren volt, csendesen beszélgettek, vagy Harry felolvasott neki egy könyvből. Piton gyakran eltöprengett, vajon mi lehet a könyv címe, de a fiú mindig úgy tartotta azt – talán szándékosan -, hogy a bájitaltanárnak ne legyen lehetősége rá. Egy-két évvel ezelőtt biztosan megvetően felhorkantott volna a látványtól – még hogy Potter felolvas. Egyáltalán tud ez a kölyök olvasni? -, de mára finoman, de megváltoztatatlanul megfordult benne valami.

Nem beszélt azóta a fiúval. Nem tudta, mit mondjon, hogyan viselkedjen. Szívesen szóba elegyedett volna vele, elmondta volna, hogy örül, amiért nem esett baja, de nem tette. Az nem ő lenne. És Harry elutasító viselkedése sem tette mindezt könnyebbé. Így csak egy kurta biccentéssel köszöntötte, ha összeakadt tekintetük, és válaszul egy ugyanilyen bólintást, és egy gyorsan elforduló arcot kapott. Látta, milyen feszült a griffendéles fiú, és az az egyetlen megkönnyebbült félmosoly sem maradt rejtve előtte, amely akkor tűnt fel Harry arcán, mikor végül Lupin elhagyhatta a gyengélkedőt. Furcsa volt végignézni, hogy Harry karonfogva lép be a Nagyterem ajtaján Lupin társaságában. Lassan lépkedtek, a vérfarkas még mindig gyenge volt. Hálásan mosolygott keresztfiára, aki kihúzta a székét, és megvárta, míg leül. Nem kerülte el figyelmét, hogy a fiú még mindig csak turkálja az ételt. Éppúgy, mint szünet előtt. Harry ritkán nézett fel a tányérjából. Udvariasan válaszolt ugyan a mellette ülő házvezető tanárának, de válaszai rendszerint csak egyszavasak voltak. Igen, nem, persze, természetesen. Furcsa üresség maradt benne, mikor az ebéd végeztével a két griffendéles Albus társaságában távozott, hogy a szünet további részét a Roxforton kívül töltsék.

HPSSHPSSHPSS

- Harry, azt a tojást ott a tányérodon megeszed? – kérdezte Ron Weasley.

Harry halványan elvigyorodott. – A tied – tolta barátja elé a tányérját, amin a reggeli kezdete óta ott árválkodott két darab főtt tojás. Odáig még eljutott, hogy meghámozza, de azóta még csak hozzá sem nyúlt.

- Harry, alig eszel mostanában – dorgálta meg Hermione a fiút, aki csak megvonta a vállát.

- Mostanában nem tudom, mi ütött Dobbyba. Folyton tízórais és uzsonnás pakkokkal lohol utánam, és addig el sem mozdul, míg meg nem győződik róla, hogy legalább egy részét megettem a becsomagolt mennyiségnek.

- Fúúú, egy ilyen élő ételhordó nekem is jól jönne olykor – jegyezte meg Ron teli szájjal, majd hirtelen elkomolyodott. – Vajon mi üthetett ebbe a manóba? – töprengett, miközben bekapta Harry tányérjáról a másik tojást is. - Talán Dumbledore adott neki utasítást. Végül is ő a Roxfort egyik házimanója – okoskodott a fiú.

Hermione elgondolkodva bólintott. – Hát, lehet, hogy neki is feltűnt, milyen keveset eszel mostanában. Ne nézz rám ilyen szemmel, Harry. Nekem is szemet szúrt. Még akkor is, ha nem teszem folyton szóvá, attól még van szemem, és használom is. Alig eszel, ellenben hajtod magad, búskomor vagy, és – odahajolt a fiúhoz – nem varázsoltál több mint két hete. Mióta visszajöttünk a szünetről – súgta a fülébe úgy, hogy csak ő hallja.

Harry megmerevedett, majd a következő pillanatban ismét ellazult, és hangosan – túl hangosan – felnevetett.

- Rémeket látsz, Hermione. Nem tudom, honnan veszed. Ez butaság. Egyébként meg indulnunk kéne – terelte el a lány figyelmét -, mert bűbájtan óránk lesz. Flitwick biztos kiosztja a múlt heti dolgozatokat. Kíváncsi vagyok, mi lett a három per bé kérdés helyes válasza.

A csel bevált. Hermionével ezután a tanterem ajtajáig másról sem lehetett beszélni, mint a néhány nappal ezelőtt írt dolgozat kérdéseiről.

Az óra első fele Harry várakozásainak megfelelően alakult. Az apró félkobold tanár valóban kiosztotta a kijavított dolgozatokat, és azzal telt az óra, hogy megvitatta a tanév első felében tanult tananyagból összeállított kérdéssort. Ron elégedett mosolyra húzta száját, mikor meglátta a tekercs alján virító „V"-t.

- Várakozáson felüli – súgta oda boldogan Harrynek.

Haladó bűbájtanon magas volt az elvárási szint, így senki nem lepődött meg, hogy a haladó csoport tizenöt tagjából mindössze három „K" született. Draco Malfoyé, Hermione Grangeré, és senkit nem lepett meg, hogy a harmadik diák Harry Potter volt. Inkább az volt a meglepő, hogy mindhárom eredmény maximális pontszámot ért el.

.

- Nagyszerű eredmények születtek – lelkendezett az íróasztalon levő könyvkupac tetején álló tanár. – Nincs is más hátra, minthogy írásbeli tudásukról a gyakorlatban is be tudjanak számolni. Kezdjük talán a legjobb végeredményt elért tanulókkal. Mr. Potter. Kérem, mutassa meg, hogy változtatja a vizet borrá.

Harry arcán ártatlan mosollyal állt fel.

- Nagyon szívesen, tanár úr. Az egy nagyon hasznos kis bűbáj – vigyorgott még szélesebben -, de nem lenne talán célravezetőbb, ha azokkal kezdené, akiknek a dolgozata kevésbé sikerült? Így lehetőségük jutna a mielőbbi javításra.

Flitwick koboldarcán széles mosoly tűnt fel. – Ez kitűnő és roppant önzetlen javaslat, Mr. Potter. – Egy pillanatra leguggolt, és szemügyre vette a jegyzeteit, amelybe felvéste diákjainak pontszámait.

- Miss Braun – egyenesedett fel. – Meg tudná nekem mutatni… - a mondat további folytatása Harry számára elúszott, mint nem lényeges. Haladékot nyert. Ezúttal szerencséje volt. Pont akkor került volna rá a sor, amikor megszólalt az óra végét jelző csengőszó.

- Legközelebb Önnel kezdjük, Mr. Potter – ígérte sajnálkozó arccal a pöttöm tanár.

Harry tudta a lelke mélyén, hogy nem húzhatja a végtelenségig, és előbb-utóbb másoknak is feltűnhet az, ami barátjának, Hermionének. Az, hogy nem varázsol…

Való igaz, az utóbbi hetek Harry számára jóformán mugliként teltek. Igen, használta a hopphálózatot, amikor eljutott a Grimmauld térre és onnan a szünet végével vissza, de sem ott, sem azóta nem használta a pálcáját varázslásra. Érezte is ennek a hatását. Rosszkedvű volt – amelyet egyre nehezebben palástolt -, és egyre jobban érezte a bőre alatt feszülő szikrákat, amelyek a kitöréssel fenyegettek. Ez még inkább aggodalommal töltötte el. Tudta ő, hogy nemsokára muszáj lesz varázsolnia, de olyan helyen akart akkor lenni, ahol nem veszélyeztet másokat, de nem is hozza senki tudomására. Mindezt a saját érdekében kell megtennie. Már csak egy megfelelő helyet kéne találnia. Kissé bosszankodva gondolt vissza rá, hogy mégis inkább a Kóbor Grimbusszal kellett volna visszatérnie az iskolába – dacára Dumbledore és Remus intelmének -, és akkor lett volna lehetősége, hogy még a kapu és a Roxfort védőbűbájain kívül megtegye. De akkor még az a gondolat is elborzasztotta, hogy a pálcáját a kezébe vegye.

Töprengéséből Hermione hangja riasztotta fel.

- Hé, Harry hova mész? Most átváltoztatástan óránk lesz.

SSHPSSHPSSHP

- Á, Perselus, már vártalak. Foglalj helyet, barátom. Minden a várakozásnak megfelelően alakult?

Piton belépett az igazgatói irodába, úti köpenye porlepte volt, és fáradt ám elégedett arccal rogyott az íróasztal előtt álló fotelek egyikébe.

- Igen. Miután halálfalóinak nagy része néhány nap leforgása után visszanyerte varázserejének legnagyobb részét, a Nagyúr maga is úgy gondolja, hogy csak tudattalan, és egyben megismételhetetlen varázslat volt Potter részéről, így nem is tanúsít neki túlzott jelentőséget.

Az igazgató elgondolkozva simogatta szakállát. – Pont, ahogy gondoltam. Nincs is más dolgunk, minthogy tovább képezzük Harryt. Biztos vagyok benne, hogy kellő összpontosítással és a legilimencia tudásának összekombinálásával képes lesz erejét kellő mértékben összesűríteni, és egy adott személyre kivetíteni, amely alól nem lesz menekvés.

- Mindössze egy apró hiány mutatkozik jól felépített tervedben, Albus – jegyezte meg csendesen Piton. – Potter.

- Mi van Harryvel? Hiszem, hogy megvan benne a kellő képesség, és a varázserejében még te sem kételkedhetsz, Perselus – rótta meg szelíden az igazgató a tanárt. – Teljesen bizonyos vagyok benne, hogy-

- Én nem Potter képességéről beszélek – vágott közbe a bájitaltan tanár -, hanem a személyéről. Kétlem, hogy a fiú belemenne egy ilyen terv véghezvitelébe. Megnézted őt egyáltalán közelről mostanában, Albus? A kölyök rágja magát, szinte semmit nem eszik a nagyterembeli étkezések alkalmával, és ha jól megfigyelted, akkor neked is fel kellett, hogy tűnjön, hogy a híres aranytrió feloszló félben van. A tanórákon és az étkezéseken kívül szinte nem is lehet őket együtt látni. Potter folyton magában kóborol. És a szünet óta én még nem láttam, hogy varázsolt volna. Még akkor sem használta a pálcáját, amikor a minap Draco belekötött. Egyszerűen félrelökte, és otthagyta. Albus, te szinte mindent tudsz, ami az iskolán belül történik. Meg tudod mondani, hogy varázsolt-e Harry Potter az utóbbi két hétben? Mert ha nem, akkor bizony fogalmam sincs, mivel győzöd meg, hogy részt vegyen ebben az őrült, és egyértelműen griffendéles tervedben.

Albus Dumbledore egy pillanatig csak nézett maga elé, és amikor ismét felnézett, szemében halvány szomorúság csillant.

- Harry kénytelen lesz együttműködni. Még akkor is, ha nem tetszik neki. Amikor kérésére felvettük a Rend tagjai közé, feltétel nélküli engedelmességre esküdött. A Főnix Rendjének tagjaként engedelmeskednie kell az utasításoknak. Terheit ugyan enyhíthetjük, de át nem vehetjük őket. Épp ezért tölt el örömmel, hogy ha láthatatlanul is, de ott állsz mögötte a háttérben. Öröm látni, hogy végre kijöttök egymással, és segítesz neki. Akkor is, ha a segítség egy gondos házimanó képében bukkan fel.

Piton arcán végigfutott egy halvány rózsaszín pír, de a bájitaltan tanár hamar úrrá lett pillanatnyi zavarán, és egy másodperccel később már ismét régi önmaga volt.

- Nem tudom, miről beszélsz, Albus – morogta bosszúsan.

- Perselus, vén kecske vagyok már, de a szemem még a régi, akkor is, ha szemüvegre van szükségem. Látom, hogy fontos számodra Harry. Ne szólj közbe – emelte fel a kezét, mikor Piton szólásra nyitotta a száját. – És azt is látom, hogy te is fontos vagy neki. Mindannyiunk érdeke, hogy ez a háború mielőbb véget érjen, és mindenki megtalálhassa a nyugalmát, és a vágyait. Továbbléphetne. Elfelejthetné a múltat, és új életet kezdhetne. Egy olyan életet, amely elhozhatná számára a megérdemelt boldogságot.

- Én azt nem érdemlem – suttogta Perselus lesütött szemmel. –Egész életemben vezekelnem kell a múltbeli hibámért. Ne mondd nekem, hogy vár rám egy jobb jövő. Én a múlt foglya vagyok.

- Aki teljesen feladja a múltért a jelenét, talán a jövőt is elveszíti – mormogta maga elé félhangosan az igazgató. – Jól vigyázz Perselus, van még mit veszítened. Felkészültél rá?

Piton még a lakosztályába vezető rövid úton is az igazgató halvány ígéretén tűnődött, mely szerint beszélni fog Harryvel mind a kényszerű további különórákról, mind a varázshasználatról.

El is határozta, hogy a maga módján ő is a kezébe veszi a dolgokat. Azzal kezdve, hogy tesz róla, Harry Potter másra is használja a pálcáját, mint porfogónak.

HPSSHPSSHPSS

Harry rossz érzéssel készült a reggelit követő első két órájára. Bájitaltan. Több mint két hete nem beszélt a férfivel. Ez akár még meglepő is lehetett volna, ha ez a korábbi években történik. Ám, ami még az előző év vége felé meglepő volt, mely szerint ez a Perselus Piton és Harry Potter nem marja egymást úton-útfélen, azt a diákok mostanra már többé-kevésbé megszokták. Az, hogy Harry óráról órára készült, és az, hogy Piton már nem _tudott_ belekötni annyira, elvette a tanár kedvét a további piszkálódástól. Legalábbis mindenki számára ez volt a kézenfekvő magyarázat. Harry számára viszont eddig azt jelentette, hogy a férfi meg van elégedve a munkájával, mostanában pedig jóval inkább azt, hogy így próbál neki egy kis visszavonultságot biztosítani. Ezt nagyra értékelte, és mélyen remélte, hogy a mai nap is az eddigiekhez hasonlóan fog eltelni, még ha ez lesz két hét után az első gyakorlati óra. Remélte, hogy – mint mindig, most is – Hermionével és Ronnal alkotnak egy csoportot, így nem lesz senki számára sem feltűnő, hogy a ráolvasást és a bűbájolást Hermione végzi. Ő pedig jól el lesz azzal, hogy zúzzon, szeleteljen, aprítson, vagy éppen porítson attól függően, mit kell majd kotyvasztaniuk. Mert bár kénytelen volt megtanulni a bájitalkészítést, attól még meg nem tudta szeretni. Vegyes érzésekkel lépett a terembe, ahol meghökkenten vette észre, hogy szokásától eltérően Piton már a teremben volt, és a tanári asztalnak támaszkodva elégedett mosollyal figyelte, ahogy diákjai sorra megmerevednek az ajtón belépve, mielőtt tovább araszolnak a tanterem belsejébe. Már kezdtek volna mindannyian a szokásos helyükre szállingózni, amikor a tanár zengő mély hangja megállította a diákokat.

- Miután elméleti tudásukról az előző hetekben már számot adtak, itt az ideje, hogy a gyakorlatban is bebizonyítsák, nem olyan fafejűek, mint amilyennek én gondolom a diákjaim nagy részét. Ma mindenki önállóan dolgozik. Aki a nevét hallja, leül oda, ahova én mutatok, és elkészíti a számára kijelölt bájitalt.

A diákok többsége önkéntelenül összenézett. Hermione kihúzta magát, és szokás szerint égett a bizonyítási vágytól, hogy megmutassa a hét év alatt megszerzett tudását. A mellette álló Anthony Goldstein sem maradt le sokkal mögötte. Harry ki nem állhatta a hollóhátas fiú fennhéjázó stílusát, még ha tudását kénytelen-kelletlen elismerte ugyan. A haladó bájitaltan-csoport többi három hollóhátas tagja Michael Corner, Mandy Brocklehurst és Terry Boot kissé különállva várakozott. A négy Mardekáros Draco Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson, Theodore Nott és Blaise Zambini szintén külön csoportot alkottak, ahogy a griffendéles hármas is: Hermione, Ron, és Harry. Hozzájuk csapódott a hugrabugos Ernie Macmilan De abban a tizenkét tanuló egyike sem különbözött a másiktól, hogy enyhén feszülten várták, mit talált ki mára feladatképpen rettegett tanáruk.

- Draco Malfoy – szólalt meg ismét Piton. – Ide – mutatott az első sor jobb szélső székére. Draco peckesen a kijelölt székhez sétált, és várakozóan nézett tanárára, aki önelégülten elmosolyodott. – Béke elixírje – közölte, és a szőke hetedéves mosolyogva rábólintott.

- Miss Brocklehurst – hívta a következő tanulót, és mutatta a neki szánt helyet a első sor közepén. – Sebzáró kenőcs. – A hollóhátas lány láthatóan fellélegzett.

- Weasley – csattant most a tanár, mire a vörös hajú fiú önkéntelenül is összerezzent.

Piton az első sor bal szélére mutatott. – Százfűléfőzet. – Ron Weasley megkönnyebbülten felsóhajtott, és széles mosoly terült szét arcán. Ezt meg tudja főzni – árulta el Harry számára barátja vigyora.

A következő három kijelölt Anthony Goldstein, Hermione és Pansy Parkinson volt. Nekik Amortencia, Veritaserum és Fecsegés főzet volt az elkészítendő bájitaluk.

A harmadik csoportban foglalt helyet Harry, Ernie Macmilan és Theodore Nott társaságában. Az ő feladatuk Élő Halál esszencia, Zagyváló főzet és Dudorragasztó szirup elkészítése volt. Míg a két társa elégedett volt a kapott bájitallal, Harry arcáról leolvadt minden eddigi erőltetett mosoly, és halálos sápadtság lepte el. Nem, nem – mondogatta magában kétségbeesetten. Ez biztos csak valami tévedés. Ő nem készítheti el az Élő Halál eszenciáját. Az képtelenség. Túl azon, hogy elkészítése rémesen bonyolult, és Harryben még mindig mélyen benne élt a főzet áldozatán kifejtett hatása, rengeteg ráolvasást tartalmazott, amelyhez nem elég a szecskázás, és a bájital hozzávalók felkaszabolása. Ehhez bizony használnia kellene a pálcáját. Tekintete összetalálkozott a tanáréval, és segélykérően nézett rá. A férfi néhány pillanat múlva azonban elfordította a fejét, és nem vett tudomást Harry néma könyörgéséről.

Már az utolsó három ember is a helyén ült, akik az Észbontó kompót, a Zagyváló főzet és az Erősítő energiafőzet elkészítését kapták feladatul, mikor Harry még mindig a terem közepén állt, mint aki még mindig nem hiszi el, amit hallott.

- Mire vár, Mr. Potter? Talán fogjam meg a kezét, és vezessem a helyére?

Harry felrezzent kábulatából, és a helyére vánszorgott.

- Most, hogy Mr. Potter is volt olyan nagylelkű, hogy testben és talán lélekben is csatlakozott hozzánk, akkor lássanak hozzá. – Kuncogás hangzott fel, és Harrynek fel sem kellett hozzá néznie, hogy tudja, a mardekárosok nevettek Harry kárára.

Harry nem mozdult, meredten ült a helyén, és továbbra is merőn nézte a tanárt, valamilyen módon jelezni akart neki, hogy változtassa meg a számára megszabott munkát, de Piton feltűnő módon nem figyelt rá. Harry végül feladta, és mélyet sóhajtott. Talán húzhatja még egy ideig – gondolta magában. Előrement a szertárba, hogy összeszedje a hozzávalókat. _Üröm, aszfodéloszgyökér, nadálytő, fátyolka, gőteszem_… - sorolta magában.

Ráérősen, bár precízen látott neki az alapanyagok előkészítéséhez. Rézmozsárban porrá őrölte a gőteszemet, és csomómentesen összekeverte az apróra vágott fátyolkával, mely rengeteg levet eresztett. Nehéz szívvel vette elő talárja alá nyúlva nadrágja farzsebéből a Grimmauld térről elhozott gyufát – valahogy sosem gondolt rá, hogy került oda – és miután alaposan körülnézett, az üstje alá gyújtott vele.

SSHPSSHPSSHP

Perselus Piton szokásától eltérően már korán a tantermébe sietett, és kíváncsian várta a betóduló hetedévesek reakcióját. Este, ágyának csendes magányában volt ideje átgondolni a másnapi óra menetét. Még akkor is megéri – gondolta -, ha emiatt át kell szerveznie a tanmenetet.

Jól szórakozott a belépő nebulók megtorpanásán. Még Draco arcán is jól látta az elbizonytalanodást. Alaposan átgondolta, kinek milyen feladatot fog kiosztatni, egyedül Harry esetében töprengett néhány pillanatig. Tudta, hogy a fiú képes elkészíteni, ugyanakkor annak is tudatában volt, hogy ez az a bájital, mely Pottert végigkísérte az első évétől kezdve, mellyel legelső együtt töltött órájukon nevetségessé tette, és megalázta diáktársai között, és ez az a bájital, mely nem is túl régen előhozta belőle azt a reakciót, melynek kis híján végzetes következménye lett. Még is úgy gondolta, megéri a kockázatot. Ha létezik bájital, mely képes kizökkenteni a kölyköt abból az apátiából, amelybe mostanában süllyedt, akkor ez az. Ráadásul elég bonyolult az elkészítése ahhoz, hogy folyamatos odafigyelést, koncentrálást, és nem utolsósorban pálcahasználatot követeljen. És a többieknek sem tűnhet fel, miért pont Potter kapja a „megtisztelő" feladatot.

Ettől függetlenül mégis kellemetlen szúrást érzett belül, mikor szembetalálkozott Harry elárultságtól csillogó szomorú tekintetével, és csak néhány pillanatig tudta viszonozni. Ő volt az, aki végül elfordult, és a továbbiakban már csak lopva nézett a fiú irányába. Végig magán érezte a másik szemét, miközben kiosztotta a megmaradt három diáknak is az elkészítendő bájitalt, és csak akkor nézett ismét rá, mikor már mindenki a helyén ült rajta kívül.

- Mire vár, Mr. Potter? Talán fogjam meg a kezét, és vezessem a helyére?

Szinte várta a felcsattanó választ, ami nem érkezett meg, csak néhány csoszogó lépés, és egy beletörődő sóhaj. Ez valahogy rosszabb volt, mint a fiú időnként szemtelen válaszai.

Figyelte, milyen gondosan válogatja össze az alapanyagokat, milyen aprólékosan porít, aprít, szeletel, és titokban büszkén húzta ki magát a gondolatra, hogy mégis sikerült néhány dolgot megtanítani a griffendéles fiúnak. Míg a többiek már javában az üstben fortyogó főzethez adagolták a többi hozzávalót, és kavargatták, Harry láthatóan még mindig magát próbálta győzködni. Piton bosszankodva vette tudomásul, hogy még a pálcája sem került elő. Mikor a fiú lopva a talárja alá nyúlt, valami győzedelmesen felkacagott benne, hogy 'na majd most'… Annál nagyobb volt a meglepetés, mikor csak egy mugli segédeszköz került elő, és kevés híján felcsattant, amikor rádöbbent, a gyufával kíván begyújtani az üstje alá. Uralkodott ugyan magán, de csak azért, mert jól tudta, előbb vagy utóbb mindenképpen elő kell kerülni a pálcának is, amikor le kell csendesíteni a tüzet, és el kell kezdeni a ráolvasást.

Körbejárt, kritikus szemmel ellenőrizte a többiek munkáját is. Mély megdöbbenéssel vette tudomásul, hogy Weasley százfűléfőzete eddig szinte tökéletesen alakul. Összehúzott szemöldökkel hajolt a vöröshajú fiú üstje fölé, és mélyet szippantott a gőzölgő főzetből. Szó nélkül fordult tovább, egy ajakbiggyesztéssel honorálta Brocklehurst főzetét, de Dracónak elégedetten bólintott, Továbbfordult a következő sorba. Hermione főzetét hosszasan vizsgálta, de nem tett megjegyzést. Belenézett a többiek üstjébe is, és mindenki meglepetésére senkinek semmilyen módon nem reagálta le a készülő művét. Végül némi kihagyással elért Harry asztalához. Megállt a fiú háta mögül, és összeszűkülő szemmel nézte diákja munkáját. Keze összeszorult a látványtól, és nem túl nyájasan megszólította a diákját.

- Elárulná, Mr. Potter, vajon hogy lehet az, hogy ennyire le van maradva a diáktársai mögött? Gondolom, nem akarja, hogy az óra végén értékelhetetlennek minősítsem a főzetét?

HPSSHPSSHPSS

Harry a szeme sarkából figyelte, ahogy tanára hiéna módjára kering diákjai körül, megszemlélve a készülő bájitalokat, de nem kommentált egyet sem. Remélte, hogy vele sem tesz kivételt, még ha magában jól tudta, ennek az esélye gyakorlatilag a nullával egyenlő. A tanár a háta mögül közeledett, és közvetlenül mögötte megállt.

Harry összerezzent, de nem nézett fel a tanárra. Megpróbálta felvértezni magát a férfi minden bizonnyal pillanatokon belül bekövetkező kitörésére. Nem sok sikerrel. Érezte, ahogy bensője reszketni kezd, és kénytelen volt lehunyni a szemét, hogy erővel kényszerítse nyugalomra magát.

- Elárulná, Mr. Potter, vajon hogy lehet az, hogy ennyire le van maradva a diáktársai mögött? Gondolom, nem akarja, hogy az óra végén értékelhetetlennek minősítsem a főzetét?

Vagy esetleg úgy gondolja, ha úgy tesz, mintha az ön feladata nehezebb lenne, mint a többieké, akkor mindenki szíve megesik magán?

Harry mély lélegzetet vett, hogy válaszoljon, de nem kapott rá esélyt.

- És annak vajon, mi az oka, hogy még a pálcáját sem vette elő? Megtudhatnám, mivel kevergette akkor eddig a főzetet?

Harry már meg sem próbált magyarázkodni, csak némán felmutatta a gőteszem porításához használt mozsártörő rudat, és egy pillanatra a férfi szemébe nézett. Az abban látott mérhetetlen csalódottság láttán ismét lehajtotta a fejét.

- Várok, Potter. – Piton hangja egyre türelmetlenebb volt. – Vegye már elő a pálcáját, és kezdjen végre hozzá a feladatához.

Harry számára most jött el a mindent eldöntő feladat. Két ujjal nyúlt talárja zsebébe, és húzta elő a szívének máskor olyan kedves magyalfa pálcát.

- Hogy fogja azt a pálcát, Potter? Nem kényes kisasszony maga. Fogja meg normálisan azt a fadarabot, és mutassa meg végre, mit tud. Most nem az elméleti tudására vagyok kíváncsi.

Harry, aki eddig szó nélkül tűrte a férfi szidalmait, összerázkódott. A benne levő feszültség egyre jobban ki akart törni, és a tizenéves fiúnak minden akaraterejére szüksége volt, hogy visszafogja magát. Nagyot nyelve próbálta lecsendesíteni a feltörni készülő vulkánt, de érezte, hogy most vesztésre áll.

- Ki… kell… jutnom… innen… - nyögte halkan. Felemelte szemét, és Piton döbbenten hátrált egy lépést. Nem a fiú arcán jól látható halálos sápadtság lepte meg, nem is a sápadt arcon is jól látható megfeszített erőlködés, hanem a fiú szemének változása. A mindig élénkzölden csillogó szempár ezúttal nem zöldként tündökölt. Vörös volt…

Harry már nem két ujjának hegyével fogta pálcáját. Rámarkolt, és bár a föld felé tartotta, egész tartása fenyegetővé vált, reszketett, mint a nyárfalevél.

- Eresszen – sziszegte az időközben közvetlenül előtte álló férfinek. Piton készen állt rá, hogy lefogja a minden ízében remegő fiút, de az hirtelen sarkon fordult, elrobogott a tanár mellett, feltépte az ajtót, és kirohant. A termet döbbent, halálos csend töltötte be, amelyet néhány másodperc múlva Piton hangja váltott fel.

Harry csak futott. Annyit érzett csupán, hogy ki kell jutnia. Érezte, hogy csak percei vannak, és robbanni fog. Szinte szó szerint. Nem akarta, hogy mindez egy bájitalokkal teli osztályteremben történjen. A kapu felé iramodott. Sosem száguldott gyorsabban. A főbejárat előtti lépcsősoron mégis megtorpant. Nem fog túljutni a Roxfort védőbűbájain. Ez egyértelmű. Egy képtelen ötlet jutott eszébe. Futva indult vissza a lépcsők felé, fel az első, a második, harmadik emeletre. Balra fordult. Egy sarok, még egy sarok, egy hosszú folyosó… hol van már… A folyosó végén megtorpant, és feltépte az ajtót.

A mosdók felé fordult, és azonnal meglátta a kígyófejjel díszített csapot.

- Sshesszasssza! – sziszegte, és alighogy megnyílt a lejárat, már ugrott is. Futva nyitotta ki a többi ajtót, és kifulladva ért el a céljáig. Pálcáját a magasba emelve egy artikulátlan kiáltásra futotta.

A termet vakító fényesség, és hatalmas robaj rázta meg, amely úgy tűnt sosem ér véget. Majd hirtelen ismét sötét lett és csend. Harry a földre rogyott, és megszűnt számára a világ.

SSHPSSHPSSHP

Mikor Harry kifordult mellette, és kiszáguldott a teremből, Piton keserűen vette tudomásul, hogy terve kudarcot vallott. És vele párhuzamosan érezte, hogy nagy valószínűséggel elveszítette a fiú minden bizalmát is. Fájdalmas ráébredés volt, de sokáig nem tétlenkedhetett. Meg kellett állítani a fiút, aki minden bizonnyal ki akart jutni a Roxfort területéről.

- Weasley, azonnal menjen az igazgató úrhoz, és tájékoztassa a történtekről. – Ron azonnal az ajtóhoz rohant, és kivágtatott rajta. Piton végignézett a csoport többi tagján. - Draco, Miss Granger, maguké az osztály!

Az ajtón túl érte utol a futásnak eredő Weasley fiút.

- Közölje az igazgató úrral, hogy Potter elrohant a teremből. Erősítse meg a védőbűbájokat, és a kaput. Én utána mentem. – Ezzel otthagyta a döbbent hetedévest.

Egyenesen a kapuhoz futott, amikor eszébe jutott, hogy nem adta meg az igazgatói irodába vezető jelszót. Bosszankodva, csak annyi időre állt meg, hogy útjára indítsa patrónusát Albushoz, majd feltépte a bejárati ajtót, és szaladt tovább. Látta, hogy Rubeus Hagrid éppen a Tiltott Rengeteg szélén tart órát a negyedéveseknek. Ha Potter erre ment, a vadőrnek látnia kellett. Nyugalmat erőltetve magára, hosszú léptekkel sétált a Legendás Lények Gondozása tanár felé.

- Jó napot! Segíthetek Piton professzor? – kérdezte Hagrid, a közeledő tanártól. Piton közelebb intette a vadőrt, és hogy a többi diák ne hallja, halkan kérdezte.

- Nem láttad véletlenül Pottert erre elszaladni néhány perccel ezelőtt?

- Nem szaladt erre senki – tárta szét két hatalmas lapátkezét a félóriás. – Csak nincs valami baj, professzor? Harry bajba került? Segíthetek? – Hagrid hangjában őszinte aggodalom csendült.

Piton határozott 'nem'-et intett a fejével, és felemelte hangját.

- Köszönöm, professzor – mondta jól érthetően, biccentett a bozontos szakállú férfi felé, és elindult Roxfort főkapujához. Valamiért úgy érezte, Harry nem távozott Roxfortból, és ez melegséggel töltötte el. Ellenőrizte az ódon kovácsoltvas kaput, és megkönnyebbülten állapította meg, hogy nem próbálták kinyitni az utóbbi huszonnégy órában. Egy gyors kereső bűbáj azt is megmutatta, hogy Harry nincs a közelben. Visszatért az iskolába, és egyenesen az igazgatói irodába sietett. Nagyon remélte, hogy Albus már meg is találta az esztelen fiút.

Ám még a délután sem hozott eredményt. Albus szétküldte a kísérteteket, hogy nézzenek szét mindenhol, minden festményt maga kérdezett ki, de nem lett okosabb.

Az igazgatói irodában ott ült Perselus Piton és Minerva McGalagony mellett Hermione Granger és Ron Weasley is.

Albus Dumbledore szakállával megtörölte félhold alakú szemüvegét.

- Sehol nem találjuk. Senki nem látta. Az az egy biztos, hogy az iskola területén van. Egyetlen festmény sem találkozott Harryvel, mióta felrohant a lépcsőn, és befordult a harmadik emeleten.

- A harmadikon? – kérdezte egyszerre Ron és Hermione. – Kikérdezték már Hisztis Mirtylt? Mondott valamit? – vágtak egymás szavába izgatottan.

- Mit mondhatott volna? – csattant fel bosszúsan Piton. - Az a Mirtyl nevű hisztérika ki sem tette a lábát abból a helységből már hónapok óta. Minden éjjel hallom a nyávogását, amikor járőrözés közben elmegyek a mosdó előtt.

Hermione és Ron sokatmondóan nézett egymásra. Ron kimondottan élvezte a helyzetet.

- No, lám. Van valami, amit mi tudunk, és a tanárok egyike sem? – kérdezte kuncogva, majd látva a három tanár elbizonytalanodását, elkomorodott. - Van egy óriási gondunk. Harry egyetlen helyen lehet ebben az iskolában. A baj csak az, hogy oda rajtunk kívül csak egy valaki tudná követni. Voldemort… - A hírhedt név hallatán McGalagony összerezzent, Piton összeráncolta homlokát, Dumbledore pedig megrángatta hosszú szakállát.

--

Ezúton is elnézést kérek a hosszú kihagyás miatt. Azt ígértem, hogy már csak 1-2 rész van hátra a befejezésig. Nos, kicsit tovább húzódik a történet, mint eredetileg terveztem. A következő részből bár 8 oldal kész, de még nincs meg teljesen. Az lesz az utolsó előtti. Tehát ezen kívül még vissza van 2 rész. Lassan nem merek ígérni semmit, de azért igyekszem.


	9. 9 rész

Amennyiben Roxfort diákjai tudatában lettek volna az eseményeknek, furcsa látványnak lehettek volna szem és fültanúi. Két ember állt egy lánymosdó előterében. Két férfi. Morcosan, gyűlölködve, bizalmatlan tekintettel méregetve egymást.

_Fél órával korábban_

Ron bejelentése után némileg magukba roskadva üldögéltek hosszú percekig, Piton megunta a semmittevést, és felpattant.

- Úgy ülünk itt, mint egy rakás szerencsétlenség. - A két fiatal griffendélesre nézett. - Miss Granger, Mr. Weasley, köszönjük az érdekes felvetésüket. A többi a mi dolgunk. Gondolom, mondanom sem kell, hogy az itt elhangzottakról nem beszélhetnek senkinek.

A két tizenéves már nyitotta a száját, de Dumbledore fürgébb volt.

- Perselus, kérlek... - szólt finoman a tanárra. - Miss Granger és Mr. Weasley segítsége nélkül még mindig nem lenne támpontunk. Talán arra is lehet még ötletük, hogyan jussunk be, anélkül, hogy megsérüljenek a kastélyt védő bűbájok - tette hozzá halkabban.

Piton szeme egy másodpercre felpattant, de végül nem mondott semmit. Mindig elgondolkodott, Dumbledore honnan sejti meg, mi jár a fejében. Abban ugyanis száz százalékig biztos volt, hogy az igazgató nem alkalmazta legilimencia tudását. Pedig az öregnek most is igaza volt. Gondolatban már azokat az átkokat gyűjtögette, melyek elégségesek lehetnek ahhoz, hogy lerombolják akár az egész harmadik emeleti folyosót.

Halkan vitatták meg a lehetőségeket, miközben Dumbledore tekintete egyre jobban veszített csillogásából, és Piton végre meglátta az ősz szakállú férfi pillantásában azt a belenyugvást, amit az agg varázsló csak ritkán engedett látni. A lemondást, hogy bármennyire is szeretné, nem sikerül békés úton, rombolás nélkül lejutni a Titkok Kamrájában. Piton lélekben már odalenn járt, és az egyik kezével magához ölelte a másikkal fojtogatta volna a kis Túlélőt.

A szoba másik végén a két hetedéves fojtott hangú vitát folytatott, de amikor Piton elővette szokásos fenyegető, mogorva tekintetét, még halkabban folytatták. Arra figyeltek csak fel, hogy a két felnőtt kiegyenesedik és ellép egymástól.

- Akkor tehát mindent megbeszéltünk - mondta megtört hangon az igazgató. - Indulj előre. Én szólok Minervának, Pomonának és Filiusnak. Szükségünk lesz rájuk később - sóhajtott mélyen.

Hermione gyanakodva nézte az előtte álló két embert.

- Igazgató úr, megkérdezhetem, mire készülnek? Hogy hozzák ki Harryt?

Piton már épp felcsattant volna, hogy megállítsa a mindenlében-kanál leányzó további kérdés özönét, de a lány mindent tudó arccal, kerekre tágult szemmel folytatta.

- Be akarják valahogy robbantani - suttogta rémülten, és szája elé kapta a kezét. - De hát az azzal jár, hogy meggyengül vagy akár meg is törik a Roxfort védelme! Mi lesz, ha Voldemort megtudja? - Utolsó mondatát már alig lehetett hallani, mintha attól félne, az említett varázsló máris ott hallgatózik a közelben.

- MI - ellentétben egyesekkel - pontosan tisztában vagyunk tetteink következményeivel! - Piton a lány fölé tornyosult. - Ha nem lett volna olyan ostoba Potter, hogy pont odamenjen, akkor most mi sem lennénk ebben a kényszerhelyzetben.

- És ha maga nem szekálta volna, akkor ő sem rohant volna el. Ha valami baja lesz Harrynek, én... én... esküszöm, - képtelen volt rá, hogy befejezze. - Szóval ne adja a kétségbeesett, segítőkész tanárt, amikor pontosan tudja, ez is a maga hibája. - Ron nem bírta magát, kitört belőle az összes feszültség, és rákiabált a tanárra. Piton arca előbb elfehéredett, majd elsötétedett a haragtól.

- Ötven pont a Griffendéltől - sziszegte halkan. - Én azonnal menjenek vissza a körletükbe. És most-

- Perselus! Mr. Weasley! - Dumbledore halk ám figyelmeztető hangja megtette a hatását. A tanár elhallgatott, csak utálkozó arccal méregette az előtte álló vörös képű, vörös hajú hetedévest. A fiú szavai tüskeként martak bele, hisz a fiú pont annak adott hangot, ami őt is kínozta belülről. Ha valami baja lesz Harrynek, azt sosem fogja magának megbocsátani. Pont ezért akarja siettetni Albust, hogy menjenek már.

Ron már fordult volna, hogy kiviharozzon, de Hermione megfogta a karját és visszatartotta.

- Igazgató úr, talán lenne másik mód, hogy lejussunk oda. - Ronra nézett. - Mondd el nekik - unszolta. - Az egy jó ötlet.

Ron vörös arca a másodperc tört része alatt váltott halottsápadtba.

- Én... én... - kezdte habogva - neeeem hiszem, hogy az olyan jó ötlet lenne - motyogta végül.

- Jaj Ron, ne légy már olyan kishitű. Te vagy az egyedüli, aki tudhatja, mit mondott Harry. Semmit nem veszíthetünk vele, ha kipróbálod. Legalább próbáld meg! – nógatta Ront Hermione visszafogott hangon.

-Miss Granger, Mr. Weasley, megtudhatnánk mi is, miről van szó? - Dumbledore hangjából egyértelmű türelmetlenség és feszültség hallatszott.

- Igen, nyögje már ki, Weasley. Akármennyire sajnálom, be kell vallanom, hogy bármilyen ötlet - még ha az történetesen éppen magától származik is - kapóra jöhet. Úgyhogy, ha tényleg meg akarja találni a barátját, itt az ideje, hogy elmondja.

- Talán megpróbálhatom kinyitni én - motyogta a fiú alig hallhatóan.

Dumbledore meghökkenten nézett rá. - Miből gondolja, hogy sikerülne?

Ron az egyetlen, aki hallotta Harryt, amikor kinyitotta a Titkok Kamráját. Arra gondolt, megpróbálja utánozni. Ron nagyszerű hangutánzó, ezt mindenki tudja a Griffendél Toronyban - vette át a szót Hermione, hogy egyből el is piruljon, mikor eszébe jutott, hogy a minap Ron épp az előttük álló Pitont utánozta, méghozzá olyan fergeteges módon, hogy maga a tanár is megirigyelhette volna.

Piton gyanakvóan nézte a két diákot.

- Meg tudja tenni? Vissza tud emlékezni? - reccsent a vöröshajúra.

- Csaknem öt éve volt - mormogta a fiú -, de sosem tudnám elfelejteni. Hátborzongató, mikor Harry párszaszóul beszél. És ráadásul ott volt Lockhart is, aki törölni akarta az emlékeinket. Hogy is tudnám elfelejteni? - Ron hangja egyre magabiztosabban csengett.

- Megpróbálhatom, ha gondolja, igazgató úr - nézett egyenesen Dumbledore szemébe.

***

Piton egyre türelmetlenebb volt, bár külső szemlélő ebből nem sokat vehetett észre. Szorosabban összeszorított száj, ökölbeszorított kéz, összeszűkült, mélyen ülő szénfekete szempár. Ha nem lett volna a híres-hírhedt önfegyelme, már biztos, hogy félretolta volna a „szerencsétlenkedő" griffendélest, hogy maga vegye kézbe a dolgok irányítását. Ám így csak egyre sötétülő szemmel nézte, ahogy Ron Weasley már harmadszor sziszeg értelmetlenségeket egy tekergőző, kígyót ábrázoló csapnak. Ami persze meg sem moccan. i_Miért is tenné..._ /i Az sem hatotta meg, hogy a vöröshajú - láthatóan egyre inkább kétségbeeső - fiú minden erejét megfeszítve küzd, hogy visszaidézze az évekkel ezelőtt hallott hangot. Akár még érdekes látványt is nyújthatott volna, hogy a máskor annyira felületes fiú jól láthatóan meg AKAR felelni az elvárásoknak. Ám Perselus fejében egyre csak az járt, hogy vajon mi várhat rájuk odalenn, ha végre túljutnak az első akadályon. Mert afelől nem volt kétsége, hogy túljutnak, csak azt nem tudta, mikor.

- Sssassszeehha – sziszegte egyre kétségbeesettebben Ron. – A fene vigyen el, nyílj már ki. – Hesshassszha…

- Elég ebből az ostobaságból, Weasley. Állj félre! – Odalépett, hogy félretolja a fiút, és maga vegye kezébe a dolgokat, amikor a csap felizzott, és forogni kezdett. A következő pillanatban az egész mosdó megmozdult - pontosabban elsüllyedt a falban, és a helyén egy cső szája jelent meg, egy akkora csőé, amibe egy ember is könnyen belefért.

Pitonnak minden erejére szüksége volt, ne maradjon tátva a szája. Alighogy felizzott a csap, kivont pálcával előrepattant, és a háta mögé tolta a Weasley gyereket. Óvatosan előrelépett a cső szájához, és a mélybe nézett. Nem látta az alját.

Ron Weasley diadalmasan elmosolyodott, és lopva megtörölte a homlokát. Maga sem bízott benne teljesen, hogy sikerülni fog, de minden erejét latba vetette, hiszen a barátja – ebben teljesen biztos volt - odalenn van. És ha eddig még nem jött onnan fel, szinte biztos, hogy valami baja van. Nem is értette, Dumbledore miért ezt a nagyra nőtt denevért küldte el kísérőnek vele. Hiszen mindenki tudja, hogy Pitonnak nem szívügye, hogy mielőbb megtalálja Harry Pottert. Mégis meglepő volt számára, hogy a bájitaltanár zokszó nélkül beleegyezett Dumbledore utasításába, és még akkor sem tett megjegyzést, mikor az igazgató nyomatékosan megkérte, hogy legyen vele türelmes. _Na, ja _– gondolta magában Ron – _megjegyzést ugyan nem tett, de az a tekintet, amit vágott magáért beszélt._

Nem is igazán értette, Harry hogyan képes együttműködni vele, és az utóbbi időben megvédeni a griffendélesek előtt, de úgy gondolta, most ezen ráér később is eltöprengeni, amikor felhozzák odalentről Harryt.

Ron kilépett a tanár mögül, és ő is a cső szájához lépett. Felnézett a tanárra.

- Előremegy, vagy menjek én? – kérdezte sürgetően, mivel Piton még mindig mereven bámult a sötét mélységbe.

Piton elszakította tekintetét a koromfekete sörétségtől.

- Legutóbb hogy jutottatok le?

Ron – nem tehetett róla – egy pillanatig elvigyorodott az emlék hatására. – Hááát…. – kezdte -, belelöktük Lockhartot, hogy lássuk, milyen mély. Aztán persze mi is utána ugrottunk – vonta meg a vállát. – Előremegyek – döntött Ron, amikor türelmetlensége és izgága idegessége elérte azt a határt, ahol a józan ész már nem uralkodott. Ám nem bírta ki, hogy hozzá ne tegye. – Legyen olyan jó, és várjon egy kicsit, mielőtt utánam jön. Csak annyi ideig, hogy legyen időm arrébb menni. Nem szívesen kapnám a nyakamba.

És mielőtt Pitonnak lett volna ideje vagy lehetősége válaszolni, vagy akár pontokat levonni, egyszerűen beleugrott a csőbe. Az őrült csúszás közben fényt gyújtott a pálcája hegyén, hogy legalább lássa, mikor éri el a cső másik végét. Néhány perces eszeveszett utazás után keményen landolt a földön. Fájó fenekét tapogatva kecmergett arrébb, és még pont időben tápászkodott fel, hogy eltátott szájjal meglássa, amint Piton a csúszda végére érve finoman lefékezve megáll, és kiugrik csőből. A férfi gúnyos mosolyra húzta a száját.

– Egyesek, Weasley, már hallottak a fékezésről – közölte, majd elindult a fiú előtt egy szélesebb folyosón. Ron néhány lépéssel lemaradva, fejét rázva követte.

Piton, pálcáját maga előtt tartva lassan haladt, éberen figyelve minden neszre. Ám a talpuk alatt megreccsenő zajokon kívül minden csendes volt.

Az alagút jobbra-balra kanyargott, és a férfi egyre lassabban haladt. Időnként hátranézett, hogy griffendéles kísérője követi-e még, majd folytatta útját, míg az egyik kanyar végén nem találta magát szembe egy tömör kőfallal. A falon két tekergődző kígyót látott, és pálcájának fénye visszaverte a kígyók szemét díszítő smaragdkő fényes csillogását, amely akarva-akaratlanul, de Harry szemének tündöklését idézte fel benne. Néhány pillanatra volt csupán szüksége, hogy rájöjjön, újabb ajtó előtt állnak. Szó nélkül félreállt, és hagyta, hogy Ron ismét elővegye „párszaszó-képességét", és elsziszegje a bejáratot feltáró _**„tárulj"**_ szót. Ezúttal második alkalomra sikerült, és Perselus magában megállapította, hogy a legfiatalabb Weasley fiú valóban tehetséges hangutánzó. A mély búgó sziszegésben szinte maga előtt hallotta Harry Potter zengő hangszínét.

A hosszú félhomályos terembe érve csodálkozva nézett szét. Áhítattal bámulta a kígyófaragványokkal díszített oszlopok sorát, hogy amint végignéz rajtuk, még nagyobb döbbenetben legyen része. Lenyűgözve nézte a szeme elé táruló látványt. A terem első részében óriási termetű – teremnyi méretű – szobor magasodott, és a Mardekár-ház házvezetője önkéntelenül hajtott fejet házának alapítója, Mardekár Malazár előtt. Főhajtása végén meglátta a szobor lábánál fekvő mozdulatlan testet. Azonnal lerázta magáról a kábulatot, és a fiúhoz igyekezett. Ám Ron még nála is gyorsabb volt. Mihelyt észrevette, hogy barátja ott hever a hideg kőpadlón, nem törődve Pitonnal és a lehetséges veszéllyel, otthagyta a mereven pislogó férfit, és futva indult Harry felé. A fiúhoz érve térdre rogyott, és már éppen azon volt, hogy megfordítsa az arccal a földön fekvő barátját, mikor Piton utolérte, és a vállára tett keze megállította.

- Ne mozdítsd meg! – Piton hangja még saját maga számára is rekedtnek tűnt. Ron mellé térdelt, és ujját óvatosan Harry nyaki verőerére nyomta. Megkönnyebbülten sóhajtott fel. – Él – nézett a mellette térdeplő aggódó, barna szempárba. – Segíts megfordítani, hogy megvizsgálhassam. A fejét vedd az öledbe – utasította Ron Weasleyt, aki sietve teljesítette a férfi kérését.

Piton titkon irigyen nézte, ahogy Ronald Weasley magától értetődő módon ül le az ujjnyi vastag porba, és miután óvatosan megfordították az eszméletlen Harryt, ölébe vonja annak fejét, és finoman kisimítja haját az arcából. Ron Harry arcáról tanára felé fordította fejét.

- Ugye, nincs komoly baja? Rendbe jön? – kérdezte halkan, és ismét az ölében nyugvó arcot fürkészte.

Piton párszor végighúzta pálcáját Harry teste fölött, mielőtt válaszolt.

- A varázsvilág egyik legnevesebb javasasszonya áll a Roxfort rendelkezésére. Rendbe fogja hozni Pottert – majd látva a továbbra is nyugtalan vörös hajú fiút, hozzátette. ­– Nincs különösebb baja, csak kimerült. – Megtörölte nedves arcát, és felkapta a fejét, mikor éles, csikorgóan fenyegető hangot hallott valahonnan a magasból, egyenesen a fejük fölül. Gyanakvóan emelte fel a fejét, hogy felkutassa a hang forrását, és azt, honnan cseppent rá a víz. Pálcáját a magasba emelte, hogy szinte azonnal vissza is kapja.

- Milyen gyorsan tud futni, Weasley? – kérdezte sürgetően halkan. - Fogja Harryt, és amilyen gyorsan csak tud, kezdjen szaladni arra, amerről jöttünk. Világos? – Ron, aki hűen követte Piton mozdulatát, némán és sápadtan bólintott. Egyik kezével a fiú térde alá, másikkal a válla alá nyúlva felemelte barátját, és felállt. Ő is észrevette a hosszú vastag repedést a terem tetején, amelyből most már nem is csepegett, hanem vékony sugárban folydogált a víz. Pálcáját körbejártatta a terem falain, és megállapította, hogy oldalt is végig van repedve a fal. Idegességében észre sem vette, hogy Piton a keresztnevén nevezte barátját.

- Merlinre! Ezt Harry csinálta, igaz? – kérdezte félelemmel átitatott hangon. Piton csak bólintott, de a szemét nem vette le a mennyezetről. Ő is elképedt attól az erőtől, mely ezt a rombolást művelte. Enyhén reszkető kezekkel levette nyakából a láncon lógó zsupszkulcsot, és Ron Weasley nyakába akasztotta.

- Ez egy zsupszkulcs. Ha nem érem utol magát két percen belül, az aktiváló jelszó: Roxfort. – Nem törődött vele, minek tűnhet tette a jelenlevő griffendéles szemében, kezével kinyúlt, és lágyan végigsimított az alélt fiú sápadt arcán. - Vigye ki innen Harryt! Induljon! – nógatta a fiút, és a vállánál megfogva a kijárat felé lódította. A recsegő hang egyre erősödött, és a víz mostanra több helyről is elkezdett folyni.

Ron hatalmasra tágult szemmel bámulta tanárát, mielőtt egy sürgető lökést érzett a vállán, és engedelmesen megindult. Harry könnyebb volt, mint amire számított, de azért érezte a súlyát. Teljes erejéből igyekezett, hogy mielőbb kiérjen erről az átkozott helyről, miközben a víz mellett kövek is elkezdtek potyogni a magasról.

Piton, miután látta, hogy a két griffendéles egyre jobban távolodik, figyelmét a terem falára irányította. Pálcáját a magasba emelve halk, dallamos hangon latin kántálásba kezdett. Pálcáját újra és újra végighúzta a repedés vonalán, és mágiája nyomán a rés lassan, de biztosan elkezdett összezáródni. A vízfolyás abbamaradt, de a csikorgó-recsegő hangok nem csitultak. A Titkok Kamráját továbbra is az összeomlás fenyegette. Perselus tisztában volt, hogy csak átmeneti haladékhoz jutott. A lehullott szikladarabokat gyors egymásutánban támasztékokká transzformálta, és felállította a bezárult repedés alatt. Az újabb oszlopokká varázsolt sziklák recsegtek-ropogtak, de kitartottak. Körülnézett, és megállapította, egyelőre ennyit tudott tenni. Már így is sok idő telt el. Talán Albusnak sikerülne… - gondolta futásnak eredve, és igyekezett nem arra gondolni vajon hogyan fog kijutni innen.

A cső szájához érve megdöbbenve látta, hogy Ron Weasley a falnak támaszkodva vár rá. Karjában Harry, akinek kezét már rászorította a medálra.

- Mit keres még itt? – Piton, hogy elrejtse meghökkenését, ráordibált a fakó színű, poros, koszos griffendélesre, de Ron csak kábán megrázta a fejét.

- Nem hagyhattam itt. Soha többé nem tudtam volna Harry szemébe nézni – suttogta alig hallhatóan. – Piton megmerevedett, szeme tágra nyílt. – Harry megérdemli, hogy boldog legyen. Valamikor azt hittem, a húgom lesz az, akinek oldalán megtalálja ezt. De ő már nincs – szorult ökölbe a keze. – Lehet, hogy én nem vagyok olyan okos, mint Hermione, de ismerem Harryt. Amikor nem figyel oda, olyan csillogás ül a szemében, amit már régen nem láttam. És az a csillogás magára irányul… Mit mondtam volna neki, ha maga nem jön ki? - Ron utolsó szavait szinte már nem lehetett hallani. Mintha Ron maga elől is megpróbálná eltitkolni a súgva elhangzottakat. Ám Perselusnak nem csak a szaglása, de a hallása is kitűnő volt. Megértette a halk mormogást, és nem akart hinni a fülének. Ám arcizmai rezzenéstelenek maradtak.

- Fogalmam sincs, miről beszél, Weasley, de ez most nem a legmegfelelőbb hely és idő a barkohbázásra. – Közelebb lépett a két griffendéleshez, és Harry keze mellé helyezte a sajátját, majd megvárta, míg a vörös hajú is így tesz, mielőtt kimondta a jelszót, és a következő pillanatban a gyengélkedő előterében álltak. Amikor felnézett, Weasley győztesen és mindent tudóan megvillanó szemével találta szemben magán. Akkor vette észre, hogy úgy fogta meg a medált, hogy közben Harry kezét is átfogta tenyerével.

Gyorsan elengedte, és hátralépett. Pont jókor, mert az ajtóban megjelent Albus Dumbledore.

- Jól van? – volt az igazgató első kérdése, ahogy közeledett feléjük, és mindenki megértette, hogy kérdése Harryre vonatkozott.

- Igen. Mágikus kimerültség.

Piton odalépett az egyik ágyhoz, hogy a javasasszony távollétében előkészítse a fiú számára, ám Dumbledore a fejét csóválva megállította.

- Nem hiszem, hogy Harry számára most ez a legmegfelelőbb hely, Perselus. – Piton már éppen tiltakozásra nyitotta a száját, ám Dumbledore nem hagyta. – Draco Malfoy és Blaise Zambini épp a szomszéd szobában vannak. Poppy épp most látja el őket. – Piton felkapta a fejét. – Úgy néz ki, egy kis verekedés tört ki a hetedéves mardekárosaid között, Perselus. Semmi maradandó, egy kis orrvérzés, egy felrepedt szemöldök, néhány kezelhető átok és persze az önbecsülésükön esett csorba. Most indultam, hogy elbeszélgessek velük, de azt hiszem, jobb, ha te is jelen vagy. Még nem tudjuk a pontos okokat, de azt hiszem, a jelen körülmények között jobb, ha nem látják Harryt, amikor távoznak a gyengélkedőről.

- És akkor, ha megtudhatnám, hol szándékolod elhelyezni Pottert? – kérdezte Piton, és szíve kicsivel gyorsabban kezdett verni a megszokottnál. _Nálam pont megfelelő helyen lenne - _gondolta, ám azt is tudta, hogy mindezt nem fogja hangosan is kinyilvánítani.

- Arra gondoltam, hogy nálad jó helyen lenne – mondta ki Dumbledore a férfi titkos vágyát, egyből hozzátéve. – Természetesen, legrosszabb esetben is csak néhány napról lenne szó. Míg Harry magához tér, és erőre kap.

- Azt is megmondanád, Albus – tiltakozott erőtlenül és pusztán a formaság kedvéért Piton -, mégis, mit fogsz mondani a többieknek Potter tartózkodási helyéről? Mihelyt kiderül, hogy nem jár órára, rajongói klubjának összes tagja a gyengélkedő kilincsét fogja egymásnak adni. Arról nem is beszélve, hogy a lakosztályom nem a griffendéles aranyifjú kimagasló igényeihez igazodik. Tudta ő, pontosan tudta, hogy Harry nem igényli a luxuskörülményeket, de Ron Weasleyvel az oldalán nem fog örömtáncot lejteni, csak, mert néhány napot kettesben tölthet Harry Potterrel. Még akkor sem, ha most úgy érezte, szinte képes lenne rá. Szinte…

- Te is tudod – zökkentette ki gondolataiból Dumbledore -, hogy Harrynek nincs semmilyen különleges elvárása. Legfeljebb az, hogy emberszámba vegyék. – Ronhoz fordult. – Mr. Weasley, Miss Grangert visszaküldtem a klubhelyiségbe, és gondolom, mostanra már szörnyen aggódik mindkettejükért. Talán, az lenne a legjobb, ha megnyugtatná.

Ron kelletlenül bólintott, és a még mindig a kezében tartott Harryre pillantott. Most kezdett benne tudatosulni, hogy a barátjának súlya alatt kezd leszakadni a karja. Nem tiltakozott, amikor a bájitalmester „kelletlen" arccal átvette tőle.

Ron mindkét felé biccentett és a kijárat felé indult. Piton hangja az ajtónál indult.

- Remélem, nem kell külön kihangsúlyoznom, hogy a történtekről, valamint Potter átmeneti tartózkodási helyéről senki nem szerezhet tudomást.

- Miss. Granger kivételével – tette hozzá Dumbledore. Megvárták, míg a vörös hajú fiú elhagyja kórházi szárnyat, mielőtt egymásra néztek.

- A kandallón keresztül egyenesen a szobádba juthattok. Kérlek, gondoskodj Harry kényelméről, aztán várlak, hogy elbeszélgessünk a fiaiddal.

***

Perselus körülnézett lakosztályának nappalijában. Egy röpke pillanatig hálószobájának ajtaja felé pislantott, de letett róla. Ez nem a legjobb ötlet. Határozottan nem. Ugyanakkor a nappaliban levő kanapét sem találta megfelelőnek. Túl rövid és túl keskeny volt. És pontban vele ott volt a kandalló. Ismerte a fiút annyira, hogy tudja: ha Harry véletlenül idő előtt magához térne és felébred, első dolga lenne, hogy meglép innen.

Egy újabb vágyódó pillantást vetett a másik ajtóra, majd döntött. Letette Harryt a kanapéra, és elővette a pálcáját. Egy mozdulattal meghosszabbította és szélesebbé tette az ülőalkalmasságot. Még egyszer megvizsgálta a fiút, hogy biztosan meggyőződjön róla, jól van. Magához hívott egy takarót, betakarta vele. Mielőtt kiegyenesedett, egy bűbájjal körülvette az ideiglenes fekhelyet, hogy jelezze neki, ha mégis úgy adódna, hogy Harry a vártnál hamarabb tér magához. Minden eshetőséget számba véve lezárta a kandallót, és egy sóhajjal elindult, hogy mielőbb lerendezze Draco és Zambini ügyét, valamint tájékoztassa az igazgatót az odalenn történtekről. Az ajtónál még visszafordult az eszméletlen fiú felé.

- Harry Potter, mikor tanulod meg végre, hogy nem vagy egyedül és tudsz kitől segítséget kérni?

---------

Ron a Gyengélkedőről egyenesen a Griffendél klubhelyiségébe ment, ahol már csak Hermione várta a kandalló előtti egy fotelben összegubózva. Amint belépett, a lány felpattant, és kérdőre fonta a vöröshajú fiút. Ron lerogyott a fotelbe, Hermione pedig a fotel kartámlájára ült, majd a lány sürgetésére mindent elmesélt neki, és végül hozzátette, hogy Harry Pitonnál tölti az éjszakát.

Hermione nagyra tágult szemekkel és a kezét tördelve hallgatta Ron Weasley beszámolóját. Amikor a fiú ahhoz a részhez ért, amikor Ron kezében az eszméletlen Harryvel futásnak eredt, rámarkolt a fiú combjára, és kipirult arccal, izgatottan csüngött annak minden szaván. Hatalmasat sóhajtott megkönnyebbülésében, amikor végül megtudta, hogy Harrynek a kimerültségen kívül más baja nem esett. Visszafordult a tűz felé, és szótlan megkönnyebbüléssel meredt a lángok közé.

- Mondd Hermione – szakította félbe Ron a meghitt csendet néhány perc múlva -, te is észrevetted, hogyan néz Harry Pitonra mostanában?

Hermione halványan elmosolyodott.

- Ó, igen. Csak azt nem tudom, ő maga tisztában van e azzal, mit is érez. Végül is Pitonról van szó. Miért kérded?

Ron elvörösödött.

- Tudod, odalenn a kamrában, Piton Harrynek szólította Harryt. És még csak észre sem vette. És később úgy fogta meg a zsupszkulcsot, hogy közben átfogta Harry kezét is. Mintha csak azért tenné, hogy érezhesse. Persze letagadta, amikor mondtam neki.

Hermione eltátotta a száját.

- Ron, eszednél voltál? Mégis mit mondtál Pitonnak?

A fiú zavartan megvonta a vállát.

- Semmi különöset nem mondtam neki. Miközben a fal mellett álltam Harryvel, és azon tűnődtem, mit tegyek, elgondolkodtam. Lehet, sőt biztos, hogy nem bírom Pitont, de csak a vak nem látja, hogy Harry számára jelent valamit az a tetű. Fogalmam sincs, mit eszik ugyan rajta, de nem hagyhattam magára Pitont. Nem tudtam volna Harry szemébe nézni, és azt mondani, hogy bocs, de otthagytam Pitont a Titkok Kamrájában, hadd rohadjon meg ott, ahol van. Még akkor sem, ha tényleg megfordult a fejemben. Szóval csak azt mondtam neki, hogy nem hagyhattam ott, mert Harry számára fontos. Na, persze, közölte, hogy fogalma sincs, miről beszélek. Mégis volt benne valami különös, ahogy mondta. Szerinted elképzelhető, hogy Pitonnak van szíve? És ha van, akkor képes vele érzésekre is? Mármint a gyűlölködésen kívül? Olyan jó lenne, ha végre Harry is megtalálná a boldogságot. Még akkor is, ha az történetesen Piton oldalán lenne. – Egy öklendező hangot adott ki. – Na, annyira azért nem jó, de elviselném…

Hermione válasz helyett lehajolt és megcsókolta a fiút. – Ó, te nagy mamlasz – suttogta -, szeretlek.


	10. 10 rész

10. Fejezet

Perselus halk nyöszörgésre ébredt. Egy szemvillanás alatt magához tért, és már pattant is ki az ágyból. Örült előrelátóságának, hogy nem zárta be a hálószobaajtót. Nesztelen léptekkel ment a vergődő fiúhoz. Kisimította arcából a rakoncátlan tincseket, miközben halk szavakkal próbálta nyugtatni a forgolódó Harryt. Harry rémülten tért magához, és ijedten hátrált a fején levő kéz elől, miközben kezével hadonászott maga előtt, így próbálva védeni magát a vélt támadástól.

- Nincs semmi baj. Biztonságban vagy – csitította a fiút halkan, de elvette a kezét, hátha ez a gesztus megnyugtatja.

Harry csak lassan tért magához, rémálom-világa sokáig fogva tartotta, és percek teltek el, mire ráébredt, a nyugtató-csillapító-vigasztaló hangok nem a fejében búgnak, hanem a való világból szólongatják-csitítgatják. Ám mire erre rájött valahol azt kívánta, bárcsak még mindig álmának fogságában lenne. Akkor nem kellene kinyitnia a szemét és meglátni Piton szemében jobb esetben a lenéző gúnyt a gyengesége miatt, rosszabb esetben a sajnálatot. Egyiket sem akarta. Fájt a feje és borzasztó gyengének érezte magát. Szorosan összezárta szemeit, és a másik oldalára fordult.

- Már ébren vagyok – mormogta halkan, kicsit bosszúsabban, mint tervezte. Hallotta Piton lépteit, ahogy némán távolodik az ágyától, és nem bírta megállni, hogy hozzá ne tegye.

- Köszönöm.

Perselus szinte pillanatról pillanatra érzékelte, mi játszódhat le Harry fejében attól a másodperctől kezdve, hogy ébredezni kezdett. Ahogy megmerevedett és ráeszmélt, már nem álmodik, szinte lelassult az idő. Ám hiába várta, hogy az álomtól ködös, valószínűtlenül zöld szempár felnéz, az nem történt meg. Helyette csak egy ökölbe szorult kezű, görcsösen megfeszülő, és a szemét összeszorító mozdulatsort látott, ahogy elfordul tőle, és nem kér a segítségéből. Alig bírta megállni, hogy ne sóhajtson fel hangosan. De meghagyta a fiú büszkeségét, és nem ért hozzá, nem vigasztalta, nem gajdolt ostoba frázisokat.

És amikor a fiú rekedt hangon közölte, hogy már ébren van, némán, némileg rosszkedvűen battyogott vissza a szobája felé. Már a szobája ajtajánál járt, amikor utolérte Harry halk hangja.

- Köszönöm. – Olyan halkan szólt, hogy Perselus egy pillanatig azt hitte, csak képzelte, hogy hallotta. Ám amikor visszafordult, látta, hogy Harry kezei eleresztik az eddig görcsösen markolászó takarót, és ellazul.

- Szívesen – mondta halkan. – Próbálj meg aludni egy kicsit. A szervezetednek szüksége van a pihenésre.

Harry hamarosan visszasüllyedt az álomvilágba. Abba a kopár délibábos illúzióvilágba, amelytől rettegett. Félt az álmaiban feltűnő arcnélküli, gonosz, lélektelen lidércektől, amelyek egyre hangosabban zakatolva visszhangozták a fejében, hogy nemsokára egy lesz közülük. Hogy már nem kell sok hozzá, és csatlakozik közéjük, sőt akár a vezetőjük lehet. Azok közé a démoni, sivárlelkű teremtmények közé tartozhat, akiknek az a dolguk, hogy uralkodjanak mások felett. Akik felélik az emberek boldogságkészletét, majd önmagukhoz hasonlóvá teszik őket. Akiket csak a pusztítás és a hataloméhség éltet, akik mindent a földig rombolnak, hogy azután a saját kedvükre formálják újra a világot. Sötétté és kietlenné. Érzelemmentessé. Halottá…

***

Perselus már nem aludt vissza. Szobája magányában először merült fel benne, vajon alkalmas-e arra, hogy segítsen Harrynek. Ó, a szándéka és a képzettsége megvolt hozzá, de Harry elutasító viselkedése kérdésessé tette, hogy akarja-e a segítséget. Az utóbbi idők Harry Pottere nem az a fiú volt, akit megkedvelt. Ebben a Harryben volt valami meghúzódó sötétség, ami kirobbanni vágyott. Jól látta, hogyan küzd ellene Potter kétségbeesetten, foggal-körömmel, ám egyre kevesebb hittel. Tudta, hogy elveszíthetik a fiút, ha nem sikerül a lelkére beszélni és bizakodással, reménnyel megtölteni. Ám ehhez az kellett, hogy Harry is akarja. Hogy felvegye a harcot, és újra küzdjön. Perselus tudta, az hogy Harry nem varázsol, még nem elég. A benne megbúvó sötétség utat talál a felszínre és kitör. Jó példa volt erre a mostani eset. Piton kelletlenül ugyan, de belátta, hogy nem a legmegfelelőbb módszert választotta arra, hogy Harryt varázslásra bírta. Az, hogy Harry inkább elfutott és olyan helyen tört ki belőle a mágia, azt jelentette, hogy van remény, Harry még harcol. Az persze más kérdés, hogyan fogja rávenni a fiút, hogy hagyja, hogy segítsen neki. Miután rájött, már úgysem tud aludni, felöltözött, és óvatos léptekkel átment a dolgozószobájába, hogy a tegnap este elmaradt dolgozatokat kijavítsa. Annyira belemerült, hogy jó ideig nem vette észre a nappaliban támadt mocorgást. Már csak arra ocsúdott fel, hogy valaki gyors léptekkel iramodik a bejárati ajtó felé és feltépi azt. Illetve feltépné… Piton ismét büszke volt elővigyázatosságára, amellyel levédte mind a kandallóját, mind a bejárati ajtaját, hogy Harry meg ne léphessen. Felállt az íróasztalától és a dolgozószobáját a nappalitól elválasztó ajtó ajtófélfájának dőlve nézte, ahogy Harry többször is megrázza a kilincset, hátha az enged az erőszaknak, és kiereszti őt. Mikor rájött, ilyen módon nem jut ki Piton lakosztályából, a kandallóhoz botladozott, és a párkányon a hopp-por után keresgélt. Darabos mozdulataiból jól látszott, hogy még nincs jól, és hogy gondolatai sem összeszedettek. Különben rég megérezte volna Piton jelenlétét. Ahogy mindig is tette.

- Keres valamit, Mr. Potter? – kérdezte végül Piton nyugodt hangon, továbbra is az ajtókeretnek támaszkodva, karba font kézzel.

- Engedjen ki! Nem tarthat itt! – követelődzött Harry. Karikás szeme kimerültségről árulkodott, és azt is nyilvánvalóvá tette Piton számára, hogy a kamasz fiú az éjszaka további részét is a rémálmainak világában töltötte. Mindent egy lapra téve előhúzta pálcáját, és feloldotta az ajtón lévő záróbűbájt.

- Valóban nem tarthatom itt akarata ellenére. Tessék, az ajtó nyitva áll.

Harry biccentett, és az ajtóhoz lépett.

- Mr. Potter! – szólt utána Piton, mikor Harry keze már a kilincsen volt. – Kimehet azon az ajtón. Senki nem fogja feltartóztatni. Ám azt is tudnia kell, hogy elvesztheti az esélyt, hogy túltegye magát a történteken. Ha most kiteszi a lábát azon az ajtón, nem segíthetek. Többé már nem. Akkor egyedül kell megbirkóznia a démonaival.

Harry keze ráfeszült a kilincsre, ahogy lejjebb nyomta azt.

- Olyanná akar válni, mint a Sötét Nagyúr? – játszotta ki Piton a végső adut. – Ha hagyja, hogy eluralkodjon magán az önsajnálat, a kétségbeesés, a gyűlölet, akkor pont azzá válik, amit megvet, és ami ellen egész életében harcolt.

- Tényleg ezt akarod, Harry? – váltott tegezésbe, és éjfekete szemét Harryre szegezte. – Hagyd, hogy segítsek. Ketten megbirkózunk vele. De ahhoz neked is akarnod kell.

Harry keze megállt a kilincsen. Hosszú percek teltek. Végül visszafordult a férfi felé.

- Biztos vagy benne, hogy tudsz segíteni? – tegezte le életében először a férfit. - És ha mégsem sikerül, megígéred nekem, hogy nem hagyod, hogy olyanná váljak, mint Voldemort? Hogy megállítasz, akármibe kerül is? Bármibe?

- Igen. Megígérem – mondta halkan a férfi és nyelt egyet, megértve a ki nem mondott kérést. – Ígérem, hogy minden lehetséges módon segítek neked, hogy újra a régi önmagad légy. Ígérem, hogy nem leszel a következő Voldemort. Ígérem!

Harry egy tétova lépést tett Perselus felé. Majd még egyet, és a férfi ismét bebizonyította, mennyire ismeri ezt a zöld szemű, borzas hajú, kétségbeesetten bizonytalan ám mégis erős jellemű fiút. Kitárta a kezeit felé.

- Gyere ide – kérte-suttogta reménykedőn, és Harry szinte belerepült a felkínált ölelésbe. Arcát a férfi talárjába fúrta, és megkönnyebbülten ölelt vissza.

Amikor végül szétváltak, mindkettőjük arca zavart határozatlanságról tanúskodott.

- Nem vagy éhes? – törte meg végül Piton az egyre kínosabbá váló csendet. Harry bizonytalanul bólintott. Pár perc múlva a kandalló előtt álló asztal roskadásig megtelt étellel és itallal, ők pedig szótlan falatozásba kezdtek. Mikor jól látszott, hogy Harry csak azért játszik az étellel, hogy minél tovább húzza az időt, Piton egy pálcamozdulattal eltüntette az ételmaradékokat.

- Ma még pihenni fogsz – közölte ellentmondást nem tűrően a fiúval. – A varázserődet oly mértékben elhasználtad, hogy regenerálódnia kell. – Nem is sejtette, szavai mekkora megkönnyebbülést okoztak Harrynek. Már előre félt, mikor kell újra pálcát fognia a kezében. Ám hiába lélegzett fel, megkönnyebbülése nem tartott sokáig, mert Piton könyörtelenül folytatta.

- Mindent az alapoktól kezdünk. Meg kell találnod magadban azt az érzést, amikor életedben először fogtad kezedbe a pálcád. És ha megtaláltad, ragaszkodnod kell hozzá. Ne félj, menni fog. Melletted leszek és segítek. De most feküdj le, és próbálj pihenni.

Harry szemei, amelyek eddig az asztalt fixírozták, most felpattantak, és erőteljesen megrázta a fejét. Piton azonnal megértette, hogy a rémáloktól fél. Szívesen megtudott volna többet is erről a lidércnyomásról, ami a fiút kínozta, de tudta, még korai, hogy ezt feszegesse. Neki viszont dolga volt. Közeledett a telihold ideje, és neki meg kellett főznie a Farkasölőfű főzetet, hogy még aznap este átvigye a férfihez. Talán – ötlött fel benne egy kósza gondolat – a vérfarkas is segítségére lehet Harry mentális erejének felvértezésében.

- Ha gondolod, pihenhetsz a laborban is, miközben én megfőzöm Lupin bájitalát. Utána pedig elkísérhetnél, amikor odaadom neki. – Harry szeme felvillant és bólintott. – Ám ahhoz, mindenképpen pihenned kell. A mágikus utazás megterhelő lehet még a számodra.

***

Remus Lupin pont a kandalló előtt üldögélt és egy vaskos könyvet olvasott, mikor a kandalló lángjai zöldre váltottak, és a tűzből előbb Piton lépett ki elegánsan, majd közvetlenül mögötte Harry bukfencezett ki, kevésbé elegánsan. Pipacsvörös arccal állt fel, és porolgatta le magáról a hamut, majd hirtelen elsápadt, és ha Piton nem kapja el a vállánál fogva, akkor valószínűleg el is esett volna. Remus egy szemvillantás alatt pattant fel, és Harryt közös erővel az egyik közeli kanapéhoz támogatták.

- Mi történt? – kérdezte aggódva, miközben Perselus a fiút vizsgálta. – És mit keres itt Harry? Történt valami? Bökd már ki, Perselus?

- Neked is jó estét, Lupin – válaszolta Piton kimérten. – Potternek nincs semmi különös baja, csak szokásos meggondolatlan és esztelen viselkedése hogy felhívja magára a figyelmet. Hozz neki egy pohár vizet, hogy leöblíthesse a torkára nyelt hamut. Potter, igazán megtanulhattad volna az évek során, hogy a szád legalább akkor tartsd befogva, amikor a kandallón keresztül utazol. Ellenkező esetben a lenyelt hamu rárakódik a nyelőcsövedre, és légelzáródást okoz. Vegyél néhány mély levegőt, és próbálj nyelni. – Miután Lupin csak Harry arcára figyelt, nem láthatta, azt a csaknem elnézéskérő arcot, amit Perselus vetett Harryre. A fiú azonban látta, és megértette a színjáték lényegét, és egy bosszús grimasszal válaszolt tanára inzultálására.

Remus térült-fordult, és rövidesen egy pohár vízzel a kezében tért vissza. Ez pont elég időt adott nekik, hogy Piton elővegyen egy energizáló főzetet és leöntse Harry torkán.

- Ugye, tudod, hogy ezt nem ismételhetjük meg, ha visszatérünk a Roxfortba? Akkor kénytelen leszel elviselni a rosszullétet. Még nem vagy olyan állapotban, hogy egyszerre túl sok mágikus behatás érjen. Nem is tudom, mivel vettél rá, hogy most egyáltalán adjak belőle neked. De ez csak egy fél adag. Nem fog sokáig tartani a hatása – morogta enyhén bosszúsan, főleg annak tudatában, hogy Harry voltaképpen nem is kérte a főzetet. A fiú hálásan elmosolyodott. Máris sokkal jobban érezte magát, és mivel hányingere is múlófélben volt, végre felült.

- Köszönöm – vette el a belépő Remustól a vizet. – Már jobban vagyok. Nem kell aggódnod miattam.

- Ennek szívből örülök, Harry, de mi a csodát keresel itt egyáltalán? Nem kéne neked a Roxfortban tartózkodnod éppen? Tudod, hogy ez nem a legmegfelelőbb idő, hogy meglátogass...

- Pontosan - vágta rá Piton, amikor Harry zavart habogásba kezdett. – De a te drágalátos keresztfiad úgy döntött, a saját szemével kell meggyőződnie, hogy ezúttal nem próbállak megmérgezni.

- Na, de Harry… - Lupin hangja csalódottnak tűnt. –, ezt már annyiszor megbeszéltük.

- Ööö… sajnálom, Remus, igazad van, de annyira szerettelek volna látni, és…

- Nyilvánvaló, hogy Potter nem bízik bennem és Dumbledore-ban sem, máskülönben nem ragaszkodott volna ahhoz, hogy mindenképpen elkísérjen. Tessék, Lupin, itt a főzeted, ne felejtsd el bevenni, mielőtt lefekszel. Potter, ha összeszedted magad, induljunk. Egyesektől eltérően én nem érek rá egész nap. - Azt már csak magában tette hozzá, hogy addig kéne menniük, amíg hat a bájital, de nagyon remélte, hogy a tekintet, amit a fiúra vetett, elég célzás lesz.

Harry hiába szeretett volna több időt eltölteni Remusszal, tudta, hogy Pitonnak igaza van. Nem elég, hogy az igazgató tudta és engedélye nélkül volt távol a roxforti kastély biztonságától, nem akarta veszélybe sodorni Perselust sem. Nem tehetett mást, kelletlen arccal feltápászkodott.

- Ugye, megígéred, Remus, hogy vigyázol magadra? – Suttogta halkan, miközben átölelte a férfit búcsúzáskor.

Remus halkan felnevetett.

- Te tényleg nem bízol Perselusban - súgta vissza, és mosolyogva csóválta meg a fejét. – Ne aggódj – tette hozzá hangosabban -, megígérem, hogy néhány nap múlva hírt adok magamról, hogy jelezzem, nincs semmi bajom.

Harry kényszeredetten vigyorgott vissza.

- Azt jól is teszed. Viszlát, Remus – köszönt el a férfitől, és még egyszer megölelte őt, mielőtt a kandallóhoz lépett.

- Várj meg, Potter! Ezúttal együtt megyünk – érte utol a fiút Piton hangja. – Remélhetőleg, ezúttal csukva tartod a szád utazás közben.

Harry nem ellenkezett, amikor a visszatérés után Piton szó nélkül lenyomta a kanapéra.

- Maradj itt, és pihenj! Beszélnem kell az igazgató úrral. – Harry a parancsoló hang hallatán felvonta a szemöldökét, de megszólalni már nem tudott, mert a férfi hátat fordított neki és a következő pillanatban már nem is volt a szobában. Miután tényleg nem volt jobb dolga, úgy döntött, ledől egy kicsit.

Arra ébredt, hogy egy kéz – nem túl barátságosan – a vállát rázza.

- Ébredj! Indulunk!

Harry hunyorogva nézett fel az éles hangra, és megpróbált visszaemlékezni, hogy hol is van. Ez eltartott pár percig, és ez idő alatt a mellette álldogáló bájitaltanár türelmetlenül dobolt az ujjaival a kanapé karfáján.

- Felébrednél végre? Még ma, ha kérhetném!

- Mi történt? – ült fel egy ásítás kíséretében Harry.

- Támadt egy ötletem, és miközben te lustálkodtál, én megbeszéltem az igazgató úrral. És bár tetszett neki – vágott egy megvető fintort -, kaptunk egy hetet a megvalósítására. Úgyhogy, ha nem túl nagy kérés, akkor jó lenne, ha kegyeskednél végre felébredni, rendbe szedni magad, mert az egy hét minden percét ki kell használnunk. Remélem, egyetértesz velem? – emelte meg szemöldökét Piton.

Harry szeméből teljesen kiröppent az álom. Most jutott el a tudatáig az „indulunk" szó.

- Hova megyünk? Csak mi ketten? – Az izgatottság annyira kihallatszott a hangjából, hogy Perselus önkéntelenül is egy félmosolyra húzta a száját.

- Igen, csak mi ketten. Valami mást vártál? – A 'hova' kérdésre szándékosan nem felelt. – Szedelőzködjünk. A holmid minden valószínűség szerint már az igazgató úr irodájában vár rád.

Harry összeráncolt homlokkal gondolkodott.

- Hogyan fogja megmagyarázni Dumbledore a távollétem? És a tied? – Még egy kérdés felmerült benne. - És nem mellesleg, miből gondolta Dumbledore, hogy hajlandó vagyok veled menni, vagy hogy pont te akarsz nekem segíteni?

- Remek meggyőzőképességem van – közölte tömören Piton, és nem tette hozzá, milyen megrökönyödött képet vágott a munkaadója, mikor bejelentette, mit akar. Ám mindez néhány pillanatig tartott csak, amíg az agg varázsló végig nem gondolta a dolgokat. Ő maga is tudta, hogy jelen állapotában Harry nem csak magára, hanem másokra nézve is veszélyes, ezt pedig egy diákokkal teli iskolában nem engedheti meg. Pont ezt használta ki Piton, ám erről nem állt szándékában felvilágosítania az előtte álló, zavart tekintetű, éppen válságban szenvedő fiút. – És természetesen megígértette velem, hogy egy hangyányinál sem fogom jobban megalázni a szükségesnél a varázsvilág üdvöskéjét – tette hozzá a szokásos nyers modorában, de Harry kiérezte a hangjában megbúvó humort is, amit egy fanyar mosollyal ajándékozott meg.

- És mit jelent nálad a hangyányi? Mondjuk egy Perui Viperafogú Sárkányt?

Piton felnevetett. Bársonyosan mély, melengető hangjától Harry kellemesen összeborzongott.

***

Harry meglepődve nézett körbe az ismerős helyszínen. Engedve gyerekes izgalmának, nem törődve a szédülésével az ablakhoz botorkált, hogy megbizonyosodjon, tényleg ott vannak-e, ahol ő gondolja. Széles mosoly öntötte el arcát, és még Piton arca is mosoly-félére húzódott ennek láttán. Harry kinézett a kopár tájra, ám szívében most először ébredt fel a remény, hogy talán van kiút a sötétségből, amely felé eddig tartott. Hiszen ezen a helyen annyi jó dolog történt vele. Testileg-lelkileg megerősödött, és itt ébredt rá arra is, hogy képes újra szeretni. Még ha ezt anno elég nehezen vallotta is be magának.

Követte Pitont a hosszú folyosón keresztül, míg el nem érték azt a lakosztályt, amit a férfi a hálóhelyüknek titulált. Harry jól ismerte ezt a helyiséget, de eddig a pillanatig nem tudta, hogy a bálteremnyi méretű helyiséghez két, egymás melletti hálóhelyiség is kapcsolódik. Az itt eltöltött nyár folyamán nem egy rendi gyűlést tartottak ebben a teremben. Ez elsősorban a praktikusság miatt volt, hiszen Harry oktatása címén, meglehetősen sokan tartózkodtak folyamatosan az épületben és környékén. A bájitalmester lopva elmosolyodott Harry tágra nyílt csodálkozó tekintetén, ami akkor tűnt fel, amikor pálcaintése nyomán a terem bal oldalán levő két ajtó megjelent. Rámutatott a jobb szélsőre, mi szerint az Harryé, ő is belépett a bal oldalin. Elpakolta a dolgait, és csak utána nézett a két szobát elválasztó vékony falra, azon tűnődve, eltávolítsa-e a szobák közti átjáró ajtóról a fedőbűbájt. Végül úgy döntött, majd később foglalkozik a kérdéssel.

Harry kényelmetlen érzésekkel kezdte el kipakolni a saját holmiját. Tudta, hogy szükség esetén csak pár lépésnyire van a biztonságot nyújtó férfitől, mégis, ez a pár lépés távolság most furcsán soknak tűnt. De büszkesége és makacssága akkor sem engedi, hogy ezt felemlegesse. Mégis mit mondjon? Talán azt, hogy szeretne egy szobában aludni a férfivel. Nevetséges. Bár igaz. Nem csak egy légtérben, de egy ágyban is. Ám abban is biztos volt, hogy nem fogja magát ráerőltetni a férfire, és nem fogja őt a gyerekes viselkedésével sem bosszantani. Még akkor sem, ha úgy érezte, annyira szüksége van a férfi közelségére, mint egy falat kenyérre egy vagy egy korty levegőre. A férfi közelében önmaga lehetett, nem kellett megjátszania magát, nem kellett tettetnie, hogy minden rendben van, de azt is érezte, időnként kényelmetlenül érzi magát a másik, és ezt elbizonytalanította. Tudta, érezte, hogy vonzódnak egymáshoz, ám azzal is tisztában volt, hogy a tanára egy tapodtat sem fog előrelépni a kapcsolatuk érdekében. Kapcsolat? Harry eltűnődött, vajon van e bármilyen kapcsolat is közöttük. Ó igen. Az biztos, hogy a tanár-diák kapcsolat fennáll még, de hogy Piton mit érez pontosan, arról fogalma sem volt. A férfi túlságosan is jól el tudta rejteni az érzelmeit.  
Három kopogást hallott az ajtaján, majd az emlegetett férfi beszólt, hogy menjen vacsorázni.

Amikor kilépett a szobából meghökkentő látvány fogadta. A hatalmas méretű helyiség közepén egy kerek kis asztal állt, két székkel. Az asztal meg volt terítve, és roskadással megrakva étellel. Piton már az egyik széken ülve várt rá, így Harry – némileg bizonytalan léptekkel – elindult és elfoglalta a vele szemben levő széket. Némán falatoztak. A tágas tér bizonytalan légkört eredményezett, és a csend is kellemetlen lett. Harry alig várta, hogy véget érjen a vacsora és elmehessen egy nyugodt helyre, ahol kiszellőztetheti a fejét, és rendbe szedheti a gondolatait.

Piton érzékelte a másik személy feszültségét, és elhatározta, kideríti az okát. Amúgy is kevés idejük volt. Egy hét nem sok arra, hogy túllépjenek azon, ami történt, de egy út volt, melyen legalább elindulhatnak. Mindenekelőtt el kell érnie, hogy a fiú ugyanazzal a meghittséggel használja a pálcáját, mint korábban. Látta, hogy az nemcsak egy eszköz volt Harry számára, hanem egyfajta 'társ' is. Bízott benne, és ez a bizalom elveszett. Mintha a pálcáját okolná azért az erőért, ami kirobbant belőle. Ha sikerülne elérni, hogy Harry ismét a régi bizakodással forduljon pálcája felé, reményt adhatna mind neki, min a többieknek, akik tudták, milyen kapcsolat van Harry Potter és Lord Voldemort pálcája között. Igaz, Piton már azt is elfogadta volna kezdetnek, ha Harry képes kezelni egy teljesen idegen pálcát. Gondolatai ismét visszatértek a vele szemben ülő fiúra, aki jobbára csak tologatta az ételt, és csak ímmel-ámmal evett valamit. Tudta, hogy későre jár, és Harry szervezete minden valószínűség szerint kimerült a mai kétszeri hopp-poros utazástól, és a zsupszkulcsos út sem tett jót neki, mégis ki akart próbálni valamit. Amikor a Harry úgy döntött, végzett a vacsorával és távozni készült, megállította.

- Mielőtt elmész, szeretnék valamit kipróbálni, amiről úgy vélem segíthet neked abban, hogy képes legyél ellazulni. Talán egyikünknek sem árthat – tette hozzá.

Harry megemelte egyik szemöldökét, és a férfi önkéntelenül is arra gondolt, hogy ezt a mozdulatot minden bizonnyal tőle tanulta.

Pöccintett a pálcájával, mire az asztal és a rajta levő összes dolog eltűnt, csak a két szék maradt egymással szemben. Harry kissé hezitálva foglalta el ismét a székét, és még inkább elbizonytalanodott, amikor Perselus a kezéért nyúlt és megfogta.

- Nyugalom – csitította őt Piton, mikor megérezte a karcsú kézen átfutó enyhe remegést. – Semmi olyan nem kell tenned, amit eddig nem tettél. Mindössze azt kérem, hogy hunyd be a szemed és kövesd az utasításaim.

Hangja hipnotikus erővel volt Harryre. A bársonyos mély hang lüktetése – mint mindig – most is megnyugtatta. Engedelmesen becsukta a szemét és várta az újabb instrukciót.

Piton nézte az előtte ülő behunyt szemű fiatalt, és néhány pillanatig elgyönyörködött annak bájában, majd észbe kapva mit is csinálnak, mélyen zengő hangon ismét megszólalt.

- Próbálj kiűzni minden gondolatot a fejedből. Nem azt kérem, hogy okklumentálj – tette hozzá, mikor Harry ismét összerezzent -, hanem próbálj meg ellazulni. Mintha lebegnél a semmiben. Képzeld magad elé az óceán mélyét, világűr sötét békéjét, a néma csendet. Ez az, így tovább – tette hozzá, mivel érezte, hogy a kéz, amelyet tart, lassan felenged görcsös szorításából.

Harry igyekezett mindent úgy tenni, ahogy Perselus mondta, és néhány másodperc múlva – na meg az utóbbi évek mentális gyakorlatainak köszönhetően – képes volt megfelelőképpen irányítani az elméjét, úgy ahogy azt Piton kérte. A világűr békés csendje megnyugtatta és lecsendesítette háborgó elméjét és fel a lelkét. Már csak távolról hallotta Piton hangját.

- Most belépek az elmédbe. Ne tégy semmit.

Mire Harry reagálhatott volna, máris érezte az idegen jelenlétet a fejében. Egy pillanattal később elméje felismerte Pitonét. Okklumencia tanulás közben gyakran kapcsolódott össze elméjük, így nem kellett sok idő, hogy felismerjék egymás jegyeit. Egy röpke időre felmerült benne, hogy mélyebbre zárja gondolatait, de megérezte, hogy a férfi ezúttal nem akar kutakodni a gondolatai között. Pusztán azért van ott, hogy megnyugvás hozzon és lecsillapítsa.

Persze Pitonnak más elképzelése is volt. Anélkül, hogy ezt Harryvel megosztotta volna szándékában állt egy kicsit _körülnézni_ odabenn. Tudta, hogy ha túl mélyre hatol, Harry azonnal észreveszi, hiszen ahhoz eléggé képzett volt már, de ha csak a tudat felszínén kotorászik, felkutathat valamit, ami a segítségére lehet az elkövetkező néhány nap alatt. Miközben kutatott, igyekezett megnyugtató képeket sugározni, amely mindkettőjük hasznára válhatott, így amikor végül elszakadtak egymástól, mindketten elégedettnek és magabiztosnak tűntek.

A következő meglepetés akkor érte Harryt, amikor a szobájukba érve lerogyott egy székre, csakhogy azonnal fel is pattanjon, mikor a két szoba közötti falon feltűnt egy ajtó. Egy halk kopogás, és egy Harrytől érkező „szabad" után Piton feltűnt az ajtóban.

- Ha te is úgy gondolod, ez az ajtó nyitva maradhat az éjszakára – mormogta, és Harrynek egy pillanatra úgy hangzott, mintha a férfi zavarban lett volna. Pont ez volt, ami viszont megnyugtatóan hatott Harryre. Ő maga is tele volt kétséggel, és kamasz lelkének jól esett, hogy még egy olyan érett férfi is, mint Piton bizonytalankodhat.

- Köszönöm, az nagyszerű lenne – mosolyodott el félszegen. – Merre van a fürdő? Szívesen lezuhanyoznék. – kérdezte, miközben tanácstalanul körülnézett.

- Nos, ahhoz tenned kell egy sétát. Ennek a lakosztálynak ugyan sok előnye van, de hátrányára szolgál, hogy saját fürdőhelyiséggel nem rendelkezik. Az odakinn van, a folyosó végén.

- Értem. – Harry beletörődő arcot vágott, és a törülközője után nyúlt. – Akkor én mennék is – közölte. Piton vette a célzást, és visszatért a saját szobájába és a saját gondolatai közé, amelyek – mint mostanában oly sokszor – Harry Potter körül mozogtak. Ezúttal Harry meztelen képe ötlött fel előtte, ahogy a zuhanyzóban állva szappanozza magát… Arcát a kezébe temette és halkan felnyögött. Ez a hét bizonyos szemszögből hosszúnak ígérkezik.

***

Harry másnap reggel szokatlanul kipihenten ébredt. Biztos volt benne, hogy köze van hozzá Perselus tegnap esti furcsa mentális hókusz-pókuszának, de akármi is volt az, használt. Kétségeinek egy része elmúlt, és képes volt újra bizakodni. Ez több volt, mint amiben idáig bízott.

Felöltözött, majd átnézett a szomszéd szobába, de nem látott mozgást, ezért úgy döntött, a nyári gyakorlataival kezdi a napot. Amíg itt töltötte a nyári szünetét, szokásává vált, hogy reggelenként futott. Tudta, hogy most jóval hidegebb van, de a friss reggeli levegő bizonyára nem fog megártani. Magára vette a vastag Weasley-pulcsit, és kilépett a lakosztály ajtaján, hogy talán valami hasznossal kezdje a napot.

Piton visszatért a fürdőszobából, és mielőtt átlépett a szomszéd szobába, udvariasan kopogott egyet. Meglepődve vette észre, hogy a szoba üres. Először úgy gondolta, Harry talán a mosdóba vagy a fürdőbe ment, ám a törülközője a szék hátán volt. Jeges pánik szaladt át rajta, és hirtelen rohangálni támadt kedve. Mielőtt azonban eluralta volna a vakrémület, úgy döntött, végigjárja az épületet, hátha csak „nosztalgiázni" támadt kedve a fiúnak.

Megkönnyebbülése határtalan volt, amikor a földszinti ablakon kinézve Harry futva közeledő alakját vette észre. Lecsendesítette vadul lüktető pulzusát, nyugalmat erőltetett arcára és elrendezte arcvonásait, hogy mire a fiú izzadtan, kipirult arccal, de szemmel láthatóan jókedvvel belépett az épületbe, már nem látszott korábbi aggodalma.

- Úgy látom, valaki korán kelt ma reggel – köszöntötte a fiút közömbösnek szánt hangon. – Ha mára kibohóckodtad magad, akkor reggelizhetnénk is. Sokkal fontosabb dolgok is várnak ránk, mint a futkározás.

Harry elmosolyodva bólintott.

- Azonnal megyek, csak letusolok, mondta, ám a szavait némileg tompította, hogy miközben beszélt, a vastag Weasley-pulcsit húzkodta át a fején.

- Remek. Lehet, hogy egy aranyhallal költöztem össze átmenetileg? – dörmögte maga elé, és felkapta a fejét, mikor Harry hangosan felkuncogott.

- Akkor talán kívánnod kéne hármat, hátha teljesíti az aranyhal – kacsintott rá Harry és eliramodott a szobája felé. Nem tehetett róla, távol a Roxforttól és az elvárásoktól, felszabadultabbnak érezte magát, mint valaha.

***

Néhány óra elteltével a felszabadultság érzése teljesen elmúlt. Harry kimerültebbnek érezte magát, mintha órákig párbajozott volna, pedig semmi ilyesmit nem művelt. Helyette – tanára utasítására – boldog emlékeket idézett fel, amelyek a pálcája használatához kötődtek. Az már Perselus vétke volt, hogy az emlékek nagy része sok negatív élmény is magával hozott. Mert bár elmondhatta, hogy pálcája minden alkalommal megvédte, amikor a halálfalókkal vagy magával Voldemort Nagyúrral került szembe, ezek a találkozások szinte kivétel nélkül sérüléssel és halállal jártak. Talán csak két olyan emléke volt, amely tiszta boldogságot elevenített fel benne. Az egyik természetesen az a pillanat, amikor életében először fogta meg a pálcáját. Máig emlékezett arra a leírhatatlan érzésre, amit akkor érzett, mikor Olivander életében megérintette a magyalfa pálcát. A melegség újra átjárta, pont úgy, ahogy akkor, majdnem tizenhét évvel ezelőtt. Ám még ebbe az egyszerű emlékbe is üröm vegyült. Akkor, abban a pillanatban még nem értette, mit mondott a pálcakészítő az ikerpálcájáról, de ma már tudja. Pontosan tudja, mekkora hatalma van a pálcájának.

A másik ilyen emlék a negyedévéhez fűződött. Nem tudta volna meghatározni, hogy miért, hiszen a feszültség szülte kényszerhelyzetben voltak. Mindenképpen muszáj volt megtanulnia a begyűjtő-bűbájt, ha túl akarta élni a másnapot. Emlékezett a fáradt elégedettségre, ami elöntötte, mikor végre sok órányi gyakorlás után végre elsőre kezébe röppen egy vaskos szótár.

„_Látod, milyen egyszerű rávenni engem, hogy megtanuljam a leckét? Csak sárkányokkal kell fenyegetni. Na jó… Invito szótár!"_- idézte fel magában az akkor elhangzottakat.

Jó lett volna itt megállni, de az emlékek tovább áramlottak, magával hozva a Trimágus Tusa többi eseményét, Cedric Diggory halálát és Voldemort testet öltését.

Egyik emlék követte a másikat, és egy idő után Harry belefáradt, hogy szép és boldog dolgokat kutasson fel tudatában.

- Elég! – nyögte a harmadik óra végén. Lehunyta a szemét, és megdörzsölte halántékán, hogy enyhítsen kezdődő fejfájásán. – Ez nem működik – jelentette ki és az ablakhoz sétált. Kibámult és a hatalmas pelyhekben hulló hó elvarázsolta. Jobban, mint bármi mostanában. Sokkal jobban könnyített rajta, mint egy bájital. Elmosta az utóbbi órák megpróbáltatását. Alig vette észre, hogy Piton mögé sétált és egyik kezét a vállára tette, a másikat pedig elé nyújtotta. Keze önmagától talált rá a férfiére, és csak másodpercek után tudatosult benne, hogy a férfi jobb kezében ott van a pálcája is. Érezte a férfi mágiahullámait, és elmerült bennük. Perselus mágiájának vibrálása olyan erős volt, olyan intenzív, olyan átható és borzongató, és Harry olyan régen érzett ilyet, hogy szerette volna, ha örökké ezt érezné. Fejét hátradöntötte a férfi vállára, behunyta a szemét és egyszerűen élvezte ezt az egyszerű örömöt. Kezét lassan rácsúsztatta a pálcára, és ő is megfogta. Percek teltek el ebben a nyugalomban, amikor Perselus úgy érezte, továbbléphetnek. Egy nonverbális invito-val magához hívta Harry pálcáját, amelyik néhány pillanat múlva a bal kezében landolt. Elvette a kezét Harry válláról, és a derekára csúsztatta, majd tovább keresgélve ösztönösen megtalálta a fiú kezét is. Összefonta ujjaikat, hagyva, hogy a kezük közé szorult pálca szinte magától megtalálja a „gazdáját". Harry szeme felpattant, de a kézfejét cirógató kéz nyugtatása, és a békésen áramló mágia ismét megnyugtatta, és végül elfogadva a pálcát megragadta.

SSHPSSHPSSHP

Perselus nézte, ahogy a fiú egyre csüggedtebbnek tűnik a rátörő emlékek súlya alatt. Néha meg volt a késztetés, hogy rákiabáljon Harryre, próbálkozzon erősebben, de tudta, ezzel nem segítene. Látta ő, mennyire erősen igyekszik a másik, és minden erejére szüksége volt, hogy nem próbálja meg feltérképezni a fiú elméjét, vajon miféle rémképek homályosítják el azokat az emlékeket, amiknek boldognak kellett volna lennie. Eltöprengett, vajon mennyivel másabb lenne a Kiválasztott élete, ha olyanok között nőtt volna fel, akik szerették. Már ott tartott, hogy véget vett a nyilvánvaló szenvedésnek, amikor Harry maga hagyta abba. Borzasztóan öregesnek tűnt minden mozdulata, ahogy az ablakhoz lépett. Ahogy görcsösen kapaszkodott a párkányba és mereven bámult kifelé. Szívesen segített volna valahogy, ám kezét visszafogta a belerögződött merev, távolságtartó elutasítás. Ám most Harryről volt szó, és ő megígérte, hogy segít neki. Kezében tartotta pálcáját, nem egészen biztosan abban, hogyan segítsen. Mély sóhajtással felkelt, a fiú mögé lépett és a vállára tette a kezét. A többi jött magától.

Aznap nem sokat beszélgettek, de Harry viselkedése valahogy megváltozott. A lopott pillantások, amiket Perselusra vetett egyre gyakoribbá váltak, ahogy a hezitáló mosoly is, amilyenkor feltűnt az arcán. Piton szerette volna tudni, mi jár a fejében, ugyanakkor félt is tőle. Előbb a saját érzéseivel kell tisztában lenni.

A délutánt Harry a könyvtárban töltötte. Piton azt javasolta, hogyha párbajozni nem is akar, és a bájital hallatán egyenesen elhúzta a száját, akkor legalább valami hasznossal töltse az idejét.

Kutakodás közben rátalált egy régi – eddig még nem látott – könyvre és belelapozott. Néhány oldal után arca skarlátszínt öltött, és halkan felnyögött. A könyvben látott képek párokat ábrázoltak, méghozzá meglehetősen intim helyzetben. Harry néhány perc múlva megmozdult és megigazgatta kényelmetlenné vált nadrágját. Továbblapozott. Egyes képek láttán felöltött benne, vajon hogyan mutatna ő és Perselus, és izgalma csak felerősödött a fantázia hatására. Egyre jobban belemerült ebbe a fantáziavilágba, és csak akkor eszmélt fel, amikor a könyvtár ajtaja kinyílt, és Piton lépett be rajta. Harry hangos csattanással csukta be a könyvét, és érezte, hogy még a füle helye is vörös. Meg sem próbált felnézni, hisz tudta, hogy a pipacs most minden bizonnyal elhalványul mellette.

- Érdekes könyvet találtál? – érdeklődött Piton.

- I-i-igen – sikerült kinyögnie, és tenyerével eltakarta a könyv címét. Most először örült jóval nagyobb pólójának, ami jótékonya eltakarta a könyv okozta izgalmakat.

- Csak azért zavarlak, hogy szóljak, kész a vacsora. Ha gondolod, csatlakozhatsz hozzám.

- Má-máris, csak e-előbb visszateszem a he-helyére – habogta zavarodottan Harry, és rekordgyorsasággal felpattant a fotelból és hátat fordított a férfinek. – Rögtön megyek utánad

- Rendben. Akkor ott találkozunk.

***

Harry fürdéshez készült. Felkapta a törülközőjét, és átkiáltott a szomszéd szobába, hogy fürödni megy. Egyenesen a fürdőbe ment és benyitott. Keze megállt a kilincsen, odabentről fény szűrődött be. Már épp vissza akarta csukni az ajtót, amikor Piton kilépett a zuhanyzó alól. Harry szája elnyílt és megkövülten bámulta az elé táruló látványt. A férfi szikár, fakó testének víztől csöpögő látványától Harry lélegzete elállt, és megnyalta a száját. Majd hirtelen rádöbbent, hogy bámul, és egy sietve kinyögött elnézés után elszaladt. Még azzal sem törődött, hogy becsukja maga mögött az ajtót.

Perselus Piton néma döbbenettel állt és bámulta a félig nyitott ajtót.

- A fenébe! – morogta maga elé. A fiú sápadt arca arról mesélt neki, hogy valószínűleg elszörnyedt az elé táruló képtől. Sosem szégyellte magát annyira, mint most. Hogy gondolhatta egy pillanatra is, hogy a nyeszlett, sebekkel tarkított girhes teste bárkire is hatással van? Dühös mozdulatokkal törülközött és kapkodta magára a ruháit.

- Tied a fürdő, Potter! – szólt át a másik szobába, amikor visszatért a hálóhelyiségbe.

Harry megmerevedett Piton fagyos hangjától. Mi ütött a férfibe? – kérdezte magában? Mióta itt voltak, még egyetlen egyszer sem nevezte Potternek!

Rossz érzésekkel lépett a két szobát elválasztó ajtóhoz.

- Ééén… szeretnék elnézést kérni, amiért rányitottam magára – hebegte, észre sem véve, hogy magázódni kezdett. Annál inkább feltűnt Pitonnak.

- Semmi szükségem a magyarázkodására, Mr. Potter. És most kérem, távozzon.

Harry arca megrándult. Valami nagyon nincs itt jól, de tudta, azzal nem segít, ha most tovább feszegeti ezt a dolgot.

Elég hosszan időzött a fürdőben, időt hagyva a férfinek, hogy visszavonuljon, ha akar. Ez alatt az idő alatt ő is végiggondolhatta, mit gondolhatott Piton.

Amikor visszatért a szobájába, a másik helyiségben már sötét volt. Hiába próbált átlesni, semmilyen mozgást vagy hangot nem érzékelt.

Nyugtalansága nőttön-nőtt, és tudta, talán használnia kéne a pálcáját, hogy levédje a szobát, és ne keltse fel a férfit az éjszaka folyamán a minden bizonnyal előkerülő rémálmaival. Megpróbálta ugyan kiüríteni az elméjét, de túlságosan fogva tartották a férfivel kapcsolatos gondolatok, és ha akarta sem tudta volna letagadni, hogy a meztelen férfi látványa a délutáni könyv után igen felkavaró volt. És bár férfi teste láthatóan tele volt hegekkel, mégsem az volt az első gondolata, hogy fúj, sokkal inkább meg akarta érinteni azokat, végighúzni rajtuk az ujjait, végigsimítani a férfin. Még sötétben is elpirult. Kamasz hormonjai ezekre a képsorokra azonnal életre keltek, és követőzve kérték Harry figyelmét.

Komolyan elgondolkodott rajta, hogy összeszedi minden griffendéles bátorságát, átmegy a másik szobába és letámadja tanárát. Eltűnődött, vajon milyen képet vágna Perselus, ha fogná magát és bemászna mellé az ágyba. Persze nem tette meg. A tónus, ahogy Piton korábban rámordult, egyértelművé tette Harry számára, hogy nem kívánatos a közeledte. Ám azt is eldöntötte, hogy ha rajta múlik, ez már nem sokáig lesz így.

***

A következő három nap alatt semmilyen haladást nem értek el, csak a kapcsolatuk lett hűvös és távolságtartó. Harry ugyan megfogta a pálcáját – leginkább két ujjal, mintha valami nem kívánatos dolog lenne, még fintorgott is hozzá -, ám képtelen volt rávenni magát, hogy varázsoljon. A legtöbb, amire képes volt, hogy szikrákat szórjon. Piton szerint azok ugyan még szikráknak is silányak voltak. Harry egyre mogorvább és visszahúzódóbb lett, és Piton tudta, most jött el az ideje, hogy valami mással próbálkozzon. Kezdett rájönni, hogy a keményebb hangnem, és a visszatérő gúnyos megjegyzések, amiket az utóbbi pár napban előszeretettel használt, nem volt a legjobb ötlet tőle. Csak eltaszítja magától Harryt, pedig ő ajánlotta fel, hogy segít neki.

Saját magán bosszankodva felhorkantott és szünetet rendelt el. Frissítőket varázsolt és az egyik poharat Harrynek nyújtotta.

- Ne legyél ilyen merev, Harry – mondta halkan. – Nem használsz magadnak, ha továbbra is görcsölsz. Mitől félsz jobban, Harry? Attól, hogy másokat is bánthatsz, ha varázsolsz, vagy attól, hogy olyanná válsz, mint a Nagyúr? – Harry összerezzent, Piton pedig tovább folytatta. – Meglehet, egykor őt is a jó szándék vezette. Jobbá akarta tenni a varázsvilágot a benne élőknek. Épp csak rosszul kezdett hozzá. És nézd, mi lett belőle? Van egy mugli mondás, de remekül ideillik. _A pokolhoz vezető út is jó szándékkal van kikövezve. _Attól való félelmedben, hogy árthatsz másoknak, és elhárítod a varázslást, magát a mágiát utasítod vissza. Azt, ami a lényed alapja. És a mágia ajándék. Ott él minden sejtedben, nem taszíthatod el anélkül, hogy ne forduljon visszájára előbb vagy utóbb. És ha eldobod magadtól ezt az ajándékot, nem csak magadat adod fel, de az egész varázslóvilágnak hátat fordítasz.

- TUDOM! – ordította Harry ökölbe szorított kézzel. – Tudom – mondta jóval halkabban. - Én… én csak… szeretnék egy kis szünetet.

- Harry, nem azt kérem, hogy olyan dolgokat csinálj, amik teljesíthetetlenek vagy elérhetetlenek. Csak azt, hogy próbáld meg! Csak még egyszer. Csináljuk együtt!

Harry felnézett a férfire, szemében enyhe kíváncsiság tükröződött.

- Mire gondolsz?

Piton a fiú mögé állt, és saját pálcáját rakta Harry jobb kezébe. Érezte, ahogy a hosszú ujjak megremegnek, de nem eresztette, saját kezével betakarta a másikét és mélyen belélegezve a fiú illatát a fülébe súgta.

- Egy invitót háromra. – Egy feszült bólintást kapott válaszul. – Egy… kettő… három.

Vakító fénysugár röppent ki a fekete, rúnákkal díszített pálcából, és a fény betöltötte az egész helyiséget. Harry majdnem eldobta a pálcát, de a kezét szorító erős marok nem engedte, így szinte kényszerítve nézte a szemkápráztató fényjelenséget, míg Piton egy Nox-szal végett nem vetett neki. A férfit olyan büszkeség töltötte el, hogy fejét lehajtva belecsókolt a fiú nyakába.

Harryt erős reszketés rázta meg, és önkéntelenül hajtotta félre nyakát, még nagyobb területet felkínálva.

A fiúnak olyan részegítő illata és olyan édes íze volt, hogy Perselus nem tudott betelni vele. Nyakáról az állára vándorolt, és amikor Harry oldalra fordította a fejét, szája magától talált rá a fiúéra. Szinte azonnal kijózanodott és megpróbált elhúzódni, de most már Harry nem akarta. Megfordult az ölelésben és szinte piócaként tapadt rá a férfi szájára, mintha belőle akarna lélegezni. Talán így is volt. Minden érzéke életre kelt. Teste lüktetett, szája bizsergett, szíve olyan hevesen dobogott, majd' kiugrott a helyéről. Belesimult Perselus ölelő karjába, és a világ megszűnni látszott. Csak az akkor és az ott létezett. Olyan elsöprő vágyat érzett, hogy hinni sem akarta, létezik ilyen. Amikor végül levegőért kapkodva elváltak egymástól, és Harry vágytól ködös szemmel nézett Perselusra, a férfi tudta, ha most nem veszi józanabbik eszét, akkor sosem, és bár minden porcikája epekedett ezért a zöld szemű démonért, nem akarta elárulni Albus Dumbledore bizalmát. Ugyanakkor nem akarta elveszteni Harryt sem. Annyi mindent elszúrt már az életében, ezt nem akarta. Úgy érezte, meg kell magyaráznia.

- Semmit sem szeretnék jobban, mint hogy folytassuk ezt a tevékenységet, de nem lehet. A diákom vagy, és én komolyan veszem a kötelességem. Borzasztó könnyű lenne elveszteni a fejem, de utána képtelen lennék az igazgató úr szemébe nézni.

Harry nem tudta elrejteni a csalódottságát, még akkor sem, ha megértette a férfi indítékait, ám amikor el akart húzódni az ölelő szorításból, Perselus nem hagyta. Szorosabban magához húzta és újból megcsókolta a már most is duzzadt piros ajkakat, és remélte, Harry érti, nem őt utasítja vissza, csak a helyzetet, amibe akarva-akaratlanul belesodródtak.

A következő nap végül áttörés hozott, már ha annak lehet nevezni, hogy Harry – Perselus pálcájával – képes volt apróbb varázslatokat elvégezni. A begyűjtő bűbáj, a lebegtető bűbáj, a lefegyverző varázslat már minden további nélkül sikerült, de amikor arra került a sor, hogy a saját pálcáját vegye a kezébe, Harry ismét begörcsölt, és nem sikerült. De legalább már arra képes volt, hogy kézbe tartsa a pálcáját, igaz meglehetősen erősen kellett koncentrálnia, hogy csakis Perselusra összpontosítson.

Perselus – jól lehet – erősen ragaszkodott ahhoz, hogy ne létesítsen testi kapcsolatot Harryvel, nem tudta megakadályozni, hogy időnként ne lopjon édes csókot a fiútól, aki készséggel viszonozta azt. Csütörtök délután volt, Harry önkéntelenül arra gondolt, hogy mindössze két napjuk van kettesben, és vissza kell térniük az iskola falai közé. Depressziós gondolatait mélyre száműzte, nem akarta elrontani a maradék időt, amit Perselusszal tölthet.

- Potter, már megint elkalandoztál – rótta meg Piton, kizökkentve ezzel Harryt a gondolatai közül. Rámosolygott a férfire és szégyenlősen megvonta a vállát.

- Bocsánat. Készen állok.

Piton vele szemben állt, felemelt jobb kezében ott volt fekete színű faragott pálcája.

- Legilimens! – intett pálcájával Harry felé.

Harry egy pillanatra megingott, de az elme-támadás nem érte váratlanul, így tudatát megfeszítve állt ellen az elméjét ért támadásnak. Gondolatait erős pajzzsal védte, és bár érezte a férfi támadását, tudta, hogy ezúttal nem tudja áttörni. A támadás váratlanul megszakadt, és amikor Harry kinyitotta szemét, meglátta, hogy a szemben álló férfi sziszegve fogja bal alkarját. Rémülten tátotta száját, de Perselus nem hagyta szóhoz jutni.

- Hívat a Nagyúr – mondta nyugodtan, miközben a bejárat felé igyekezett, ahol a kandalló állt. Harry futva indult utána, hogy megállítsa, vagy valahogy, akárhogy visszatartsa.

Ám Piton figyelmen kívül hagyta. Hopp port szórt a kandallóba, és a Grimmauld teret hívta.

- Lupin! - kiáltott a zöld színű lángokba, és reménykedett, hogy a férfi otthon legyen. Ellenkező esetben, előbb vissza kell vinnie Harryt a Roxfort biztonságos falai közé, és csak utána indulhat „urához". Az pedig biztos büntetést jelentene. Szerencséje volt. Néhány pillanat múlva Lupin arca tűnt fel a lángok között.

- Perselus – szólt meglepődve. – Minek köszönhe-

- Azonnal gyere át a Menedékbe. Hívat a Nagyúr, és nem hagyhatom sokáig magára Pottert – vágta el a férfit türelmetlenül.

- Azonnal indulok – bólintott Lupin, és feje eltűnt a kandallóból.

Perselus szembefordult Harryvel. Szemében szokatlan komolyság ült. Kezébe fogta a fiú állát.

- Harry, meg kell ígérned valamit! Ígérd meg, hogy semmiképpen nem kutatod a Nagyúr elméjét. Ígérd meg, hogy olyan erősen okklumentálsz, ahogy csak tudsz. Ez nagyon fontos, érted?

Harry sápadtan bólintott.

Piton lehajolt és egy apró csókot nyomott a fiú szájára, majd szó nélkül távozott. Harry a döbbenettől pillanatokig mozdulni sem tudott, ám amikor felocsúdott, Perselus után rohant.

- Perselus, várj – kiabálta kétségbeesetten. Amikor a hoppanálási pontnál utolérte a férfit, kétségbeesetten vetette magát a férfi karjába.

- Ígérd meg, ígérd meg, hogy visszajössz! – suttogta a férfi talárjába. A férfi szigorú tekintete ellágyult.

- Visszajövök, és mindig veled leszek, Harry – mondta halkan a fiú hátát simogatva.

- Szeretlek! – súgta a fiú felemelve a fejét. Szeme különös fénnyel csillogott, és ezúttal ő kezdeményezte a csókot. – Légy óvatos! – mondta, mikor elváltak.

Perselus csak bólintott, és a következő pillanatban köddé vált. Harry sokáig nézte az utolsó lábnyomot a hóban, ahol az előbb még Perselus állt.

***

Az este szokatlanul csendben telt a Menedékben. Néhány erőltetett beszélgetés után úgy döntöttek, lejátszanak pár menet varázslósakkot, hogy azzal is teljen az idő, de Harry agya teljesen máshol járt, és egyik menetet vesztette a másik után. Remus az átváltozás után még sápadt és gyenge volt, így miután a kandallón keresztül beszélt néhány szót Dumbledore-ral és meggyőződött arról, hogy minden rendben van, nyugovóra tért, méghozzá Harry szobájában. Harry pedig Piton szobájába költözött át. Megnyugvással töltötte el a szobát átjáró illat, ami Harry számára Perselust jelentette. Leült az ágyra, hátát a falnak döntötte, és úgy döntött, ébren várja meg a férfi visszatértét. Kezébe vett egy könyvet, és olvasni kezdett. A gyertya táncoló fényében különös árnyékra lett figyelmes. Lenézett a mellkasára és megmerevedett. Perselus nyaklánca, amin a vészzsupszkulcs volt, még mindig a nyakában lógott. A jeges félelem, ami elöntötte, csontig hatolt, és megdermesztette. A férfi védtelen és még menekülni sem tud, ha valami balul üt ki. Perselus magára maradt, és senki nem tud neki segíteni.

HPSSHPSSHPSS

A fiú szavai sokáig visszhangzottak Perselus fejében, és olyan érzéseket indított el benne, amiket még sosem érzett. _Én is szeretlek_ – súgta magában, miközben a jegyre koncentrálva elhoppanált.

A Denem-ház nagytermébe érkezett. Körülnézett és megkönnyebbülten látta, hogy nem utolsóként érkezett. A résztvevők összetételéből úgy ítélte, hogy ezúttal csak a belső kör lesz jelen a gyűlésen. Fogalma sem volt róla, miről lehet szó, és ez nyugtalansággal töltötte el.

Néhány perc múlva megjelent a Nagyúr és ő a többiekkel együtt térdre ereszkedve köszöntötte urát.

- Azért hívtalak, barátaim, mert tudomásomra jutott egy sajnálatos eset. Szerintetek, mit érdemel az a hitvány féreg, aki elárulja a bizalmam? Akit felemeltem a porból, magam tanítottam és a belső kör tagjává tettem?

- Halált! Halált! – zúgták a maszkok mögött meghúzódó emberek. Piton rossz érzés kerülgette.

Voldemort végignézett a jelenlevő arcokon és megállapodott Perselus arcán.

- Perselus, kedves barátom, te hogy látod? Mit érdemel az, akiben csalódnom kell?

Piton nyelt egyet.

- Senki nem vetemedne olyan alávalóságra, hogy téged eláruljon Nagyúr. Ha viszont tényleg megteszi, akkor az a kínok kínját érdemli – mondta egyenletes hangon.

- Szóval így látod? Pettigrew, gyere ide – csettintett az ujjával, mire a patkányképű, alacsony, köpcös férfi hajlongva igyekezett urához. – Mondd el, mit láttál! – parancsolta.

Perselus néhány pillanat múlva tudta, minden elveszett. Voldemort Nagyúr gyanakodott rá, és a patkányt küldte, hogy kémkedjen utána. A griffendéles fiúval közös mentőakciójának úgy látszik mégis volt tanúja, és ez visszajutott a Lord fülébe. Egy másodpercig eltűnődött, hogy hazudik, de nem akarta utolsó perceit úgy megélni, hogy letagadja a fiú iránt érzett érzéseit.

Dacosan felszegte a fejét, és szembenézett a Nagyúrral, várva az elkerülhetetlen.

- Crucio! – sziszegte Perselusra mutatva.

Az eleven fájdalom minden porcikáját átjárta. Bármennyire is tartotta magát, nem tudta visszafogni a torka mélyéből feltörő sikolyát, ahogy a kegyetlen Nagyúr pálcája újra és újra lecsapott a kínok átkával. Perselus vérben fetrengett, várta, követelte a megváltó halált, ami egyre csak késlekedett. Többször volt az ájulás küszöbén, de Voldemort mindig magához térítette, hogy tovább gyönyörködhessen szenvedésében. Perselus – bár sikolyait nem tudta elfojtani – nem tört meg. Szorosan összezárt szemhéja mögött egyetlen kép vibrált. Élesen és tisztán. Harry Potteré. _Sajnálom_ – motyogta magában. Egy idő után elérte azt a fájdalomküszöböt, hogy szinte nem érzett semmit a folyamatosan perzselő kínon kívül. És amikor azt hitte, itt a vég, hirtelen minden megszűnt. A kínzás abbamaradt, ő pedig csak feküd saját mocskában, mozdulni képtelenül. Karok emelték fel és vitték valahova, de Perselust már nem tudta érdekelni. Elméje beszűkült és a világ megszűnt körülötte.

SSHPSSHPSSHP

Harry a saját sikoltására ébredt. A horror képei, amiket maga előtt látott elborzasztották. Tudta, hogy amit látott, nem hallucináció volt. Voldemort most is, ebben a pillanatban is Perselust kínozza. És nincs nála semmi, ami megmenthetné. A tehetetlen düh haragos könnyeket csalt szemébe. Átnézett a szomszéd szobára, ahol Lupin békésen aludt. Nem értette, nem is érdekelte, hogyhogy nem ébredt fel a vérfarkas a velőt rázó sikolyra, amit hallatott. Úgy érezte, bármit megtenne, hogy megmentse a férfit, akit szeret. Mindent, ami csak módjában áll, amire képes, és még azon túl is. Erővel kényszerítette magát, hogy lecsillapodjon, és gondolkozni kezdjen. Nem tudta, hol van Perselus, és, még ha tudná is, nem tudja, hogyan tudna bejutni hozzá.

Gondolkozz, Harry, gondolkozz. Kell, hogy legyen megoldás – győzködte magát félhangosan. _Ha az a szemét képes víziókat küldeni neked, te is képes vagy belelátni az ő fejébe. Csak meg kell találni a helyet, és nyert ügyed van. Nálad van a láthatatlanná tévő köpenyed, a pálcád, és ott van a fejedben a tudás és az erő, amivel legyőzheted, csak akarni kell. Most itt a lehetőség, hogy véget vess ennek az átkozott háborúnak. Így vagy úgy. Perselus nélkül úgyis feladnál mindent._

Gondolatai, amelyek visszatértek a szeretett férfihoz, megacélozták elméjét, és Harry egy mély levegőt véve összpontosítani kezdett. Amikor óráknak tűnő idő után ismét Piton ágyán találta magát, iszonyúan fáradtnak érezte magát, de minden sejtjében ott volt a remény is. Felállt az ágyról és körülnézett. Gyors számot vetett, mire van szüksége. Tudta, felesleges lenne felébresztenie Remust, a férfi csak visszatartaná. Ám mégsem akart szó nélkül távozni, ezért az asztalhoz lépett és egy darab pergamenre felírta.

_Drága Remus!_

_Ne haragudj, hogy szó nélkül távozom, kérlek, bocsásd meg felelőtlenségem! Perselus bajban van, és nekem segítenem kell rajta. Annyi mindent kaptam tőle, itt az idő, hogy törlesszek belőle valamit. Ha valamiért nem térnék vissza, szeretném, ha tudnád, nagyon szeretlek. Te vagy a családom, és fontos vagy számomra. Kérlek, bocsáss meg, amiért nem köszöntem el tőled. Csak megállítottál volna, és az mindenképp Perselus halálát jelentené, azt pedig nem viselném el. _

_Harry_

Felemelte az este kitett pálcáját az asztalról, és az elszántság erőt adott neki. Újra érezte azt pálcája vibrálását, a belőle sugárzó erőt. Magához hívta a köpenyét, felvette, a biztonság kedvéért még egy kiábrándító bűbájt is szórt magára, vetett egy utolsó pillantást az alvó keresztapjára, és kiosont a szobából.

Összerázkódott, amikor a hoppanálást követően körbenézett. Egy temető szélénél volt, és Harry megkövülve vette tudomásul, hogy a Denem birtokon van. Erőt véve magán, óvatosan indult a kivilágított kúria felé. Pálcáját maga mögé tartva elmormogott egy bűbájt, amely eltűntette a hóban hagyott lábnyomait. Az ajtóhoz érve ugyanazt a trükköt alkalmazta, mint a téli szünetben Finnigan anyjának birtokán, csak most fordítva. Miközben azon morfondírozott az ajtó előtt, hogyan is jusson be, az kinyílt és két varázsló, hangosan nevetgélve, elégedett arccal lépett ki rajta.

- Jól megkapta a szemét. Mindig úgy fennhordta az a horgas orrát.

- Pontosan. Azt hitte, különb nálunk. Hogy okosabb a Sötét Nagyúrnál. Most aztán megdögölhet odalenn a pincében. Oda a Nagyúron kívül úgy se jut le senki.

- Így van. A hideg kerülget attól a helytől. Piton meg rohadjon meg a férgek között. Oda való.

Harrynek csak egy szempillantásnyi időre volt szüksége, hogy beslisszanjon a bezáródni készülő ajtón. Borzasztó szerencséje volt. Azt is megtudta, hogy Perselus még életben van, és hogy valamilyen pincében tartják fogva. Arról ugyan fogalma sem volt, hogyan fogja áttörni Voldemort védelmét, de kész volt felrobbantani az egész épületet, ha az az ára.

Pálcáját maga előtt tartva, varázserejét teljesen levédve indult meg jobb felé. Vakon botorkált előre a sötétben, de nem mert fényt gyújtani, nehogy elárulja magát. Megpróbálta érzékelni Perselus semmivel nem összetéveszthető mágikus kisugárzását, de semmit nem észlelt. Amikor a folyosó végén falnak ütközött, tudta rossz felé indult. Magában szitkozódva, fordult vissza, hogy ismét az ajtó előtti hallba kerüljön. A hallból még két ajtó nyílt. Egy rögtön vele szemben volt, és Harry úgy gondolta, az vezet az épület belsejébe. A másik balra vezetett. Eltűnődött, ha birtoka lenne, ő vajon hova tenné a börtönöket. Az biztos, hogy olyan helyre, ahol nem hallja a foglyok kiáltozását és nyögését, de az is biztos, hogy olyan helyre, amelyet jól le lehet védeni, és szemmel lehet tartani. Ezeket figyelembe véve elindult előre, és bár néhány másodpercig tétovázott az ajtó előtt, lesz, ami lesz alapon lenyomta a kilincset.

Várakozásának megfelelően odabenn félhomály uralkodott. A falakon levő tartókban fáklyák sorakoztak és bevilágították a terem egy részét. Ismét körülnézett, és kiterjesztette érzékeit. Ezúttal arra próbált összpontosítani, honnan érzékeli legjobban a szenvedés jeleit. Néhány pillanat múlva, magabiztosan elindult egy irányba, amely hamarosan egy meredek lépcsősorhoz vezetett. Ötven lépcsőt számolt meg, mire leért, és a folyosó elfordult, majd végetért. Harry már épp elmormolt volna egy bűbájt, ami biztosan felfedte volna jelenlétét, amikor eszébe jutott, hogy a lépcsősor tetején, látott egy magányos fáklyát. Gyorsan és hangtalanul visszaszaladt érte, majd némileg lihegve ismét megállt a falszakasz előtt. Gonoszul elmosolyodott, amikor meglátta a fáklyaláng fényében tekergődző kígyókat.

Voldemort a szokások rabja marad. Akárcsak Mardekár Malazár, ő is ragaszkodik a bevált dolgokhoz. Voldemort túlságosan elbízta magát. Tudván-tudva, hogy ő az egyetlen, aki kinyithatja a falat, nem vesződött egyéb varázslattal. Harry tudta, hogy a párszaszót nem érzékelhetik varázslatként, ezért félhangosan sziszegni kezdett.

- Tárulj! – parancsolta a kígyók nyelvén. Néhány kattanás múlva a fal eltűnt, és egy szűk, hosszú folyosót fedett fel. Harry iszonyodva nézett maga elé. A folyosó padlóját csontok borították, amelyek minden lépésére recsegtek-ropogtak. Hiába igyekezett lábával félretolni, a fülsértő hang hátborzongató volt.

Harry most már tisztán érzékelte Perselus jelenlétét, még akkor is, ha az nagyon gyenge volt. Voldemort még azzal sem erőlködött, hogy bezárja Piton celláját. Minden bizonnyal örömmel töltötte el, hogy áldozatai – kijutva a cellájukból – pusztán egy tömör falat találnak kijárat helyett.

- Perselus – suttogta letérdelve az eszméletlen férfi mellé. Mikor pálcája fényénél megvizsgálta a varázslót, elszörnyülködött. Arca a felismerhetetlenségig felpuffadva, karja furcsa szögben. Ruhái csak foszlányokban lógtak rajta, és sebek borították a testét. Azt sem tudta, hogyan érjen hozzá, hogy ne okozzon nagyobb fájdalmat a férfinek, mint amennyit már most is érez. Nyilvánvaló, hogy nem csak mágikus kínzásban volt része. El sem hitte, hogy a férfi még életben van ilyen mértékű kínzás után. Óvatosan kitapintotta nyaki pulzusát, és megkönnyebbült, amikor megérezte a gyenge pulzálást. Zsebéből előkotorászott egy fájdalomcsillapító főzetet, és élesztgetni kezdte Pitont.

SSHPSSHPSSHP

Perselus úgy érezte, bűnei megbocsátást nyertek és ő a mennyországban van. Már ha létezik. De minden bizonnyal így van, hiszen valaki a haját simogatja – őt nem szokták simogatni – és Harry hangját hallja. Csak azt nem értette, miért érez még ilyen borzasztó fájdalmat. A fájdalom elmúlik a halál után, nem? Harry? De hát ő még él!

- Perselus, kérlek, térj magadhoz! Kérlek, kérlek – könyörgött Harry. – Ne tedd ezt velem. Nem halhatsz meg. Most nem. Amikor végre tudom, mennyire szeretlek. Nem lehetsz ilyen önző! Nem hagyhatsz magamra! Hallanom kell, legalább egyszer, hogy te is szeretsz – nyöszörgött Harry kétségbeesetten, miközben Piton bal kezének fejét – szinte testének egyetlen ép részét – simogatta. Ebbe tette a zsupszkulcsot, amely már csak arra várt, hogy aktiválják.

- Szeretlek! – Piton halk suttogására Harry felkapta a fejét és a férfi szemébe – vagy annak helyére nézett, ugyanis mostanra annyira megduzzadt az arca, hogy a szeme csak egy vonalnak látszott.

- Perselus! Te élsz! – Harry öröme leírhatatlan volt. – Tessék, ezt idd meg, ettől jobban leszel – emelte meg a fejét, és a szájához tartotta a fiolát. Legszívesebben össze-vissza csókolta volna a férfit, de tudta, ezzel még várnia kell. – Maradj nyugton, mindjárt biztonságban leszel.

- Biztos ebben, Mr. Potter? – A hideg-gúnyos hang hallatán Harry megpördült. Voldemort állt mögötte, és pálcáját nekiszegezte.

Harry nem eresztette el Piton kezét, csak úgy fordult, hogy félig eltakarja az összetört férfit.

- Voldemort! – mondta gyűlölködve.

- Annyira kiszámíthatóan szánalmas vagy, Potter. Azt hitted, nem veszem észre, hogy a fejemben kotorászol? Mit gondolsz, miért hagytam, hogy megtaláld ezt a helyet? Pontosan tudtam, hogy szánalomra méltó griffendéles éned nem hagyja majd szenvedni Pitont. És törleszteni akarod az adósságot, amiért ő is megmentette az életed. Életben hagytam Pitont, hogy tanúja legyen utolsó pillanataidnak. Búcsúzz az életedtől, Potter. Számodra itt a vég!

Harry elmosolyodott é Perselushoz fordult.

- Találkozunk a Roxfortban – súgta, és felegyenesedett. A 'Roxfort' szóra a zsupszkulcs aktiválódott, és Perselus Piton eltűnt.

- NEEEE! – kiáltotta Voldemort mérgesen. – Te aljas féreg! Ezért megfizetsz!

HPSSHPSSHPSS

Öt évvel később

Perselus Piton az ablak előtt állt és némán bámult kifelé. Odakintről gyerekzsivaj hallatszott, az udvaron a diákok épp heves hógolyó csatát vívtak egymással. A pirospozsgás arcok látványa felkavarta Pitont, és megfeszülten elfordult az ablaktól, hogy visszatérjen pincéje nyugalmába.

- Á, Perselus, pont téged kereslek – állította meg néhány lépés után Albus Dumbledore. – Válthatnánk néhány szót?

- Albus, ha azért jöttél, hogy ismét megpróbálj rábeszélni, hogy maradjak, feleslegesen fecséreled az időm. Döntöttem. Számomra itt már nincs semmi. Semmi, amiért maradhatnék. Megmondtam. A tanév végén távozok.

Albus szomorúan bólintott.

- Nagyon sajnálom, hogy így gondolod. Nehéz lesz megfelelő utánpótlást találnom a helyedre. Bár úgy hallottam, esetleg Mrs. Granger-Weasleyt érdekelné az ajánlatom. Mit gondolsz, Perselus? Nem akarsz esetleg ott lenni, mikor Hermione jövő héten interjúra jön?

Perselus felhorkantott.

- Szó sem lehet róla, Albus, hogy ott legyek. Ez a te ügyed, nekem semmi szerepem benne. Oldd meg, ebben mindig remek voltál. És ha most megbocsátasz… - ezzel sarkon fordult, és hosszú léptekkel a pincébe vezető lépcsősor felé vette az irányt.

Albus merőn nézte a távozó férfi hátát, akinek hollófekete hajába itt-ott már ősz hajszálak is keveredtek. Tudta, hogy ez a nap, mindig megviseli az erős bájitalmester, aki ilyenkor a szokásosnál is elviselhetetlenebb. A legjobb, amit tehet, hogy magára hagyja. Hagyni kell, hogy a férfi feldolgozza az eseményeket, amelyek öt éve, ezen a napon felborították az életét.

Ő is megfordult, és visszatért az irodájába. A kandallóhoz lépett, hopp-port szórt a lángok közé.

- Mit gondolsz, el tudnál ma hamarabb szabadulni? Perselus ma a szokásosnál is ingerültebb.

A lángok másik oldalán térdelő fiatalember komolyan bólintott és elmosolyodott.

- Máris indulok, köszönöm, hogy szóltál.

- Ez csak természetes, drága fiam.

***

A pince kandallója felzúgott és kilépett – kiesett - rajta egy karcsú, zöld szemű fiatalember, aki – miután leporolta a hamut a ruhájáról – egyenesen a bájital labor felé tartott.

- Utálom a hopp-poros utazás – morogta halkan, és lenyomta a kilincset.

- És a hoppanálást, meg a mágikus közlekedés valamennyi fajtáját – dünnyögte egy hang odabentről.

- Pontosan – mosolygott a fiú, és a bájitalmester mellé lépve kivette annak kezéből a poharat és belekortyolt.

- Ünneplünk valamit, Pers? – kérdezte halkan a másik szemébe nézve.

Perselus hosszan nézte a fekete hajú jelenést, aki teljesen felforgatta és megváltoztatta az életét. Nézte, és ahogy nap, mint nap, úgy ma is megpróbálta beinni a látványát. A csodát. Hogy a karjaiban tarthatja, csókolhatja, szeretheti. Bosszankodhat rajta. Soha többé nem ereszti el maga mellől. Nem, azok után, amin keresztülmentek. Vénségére ellágyult. Minden ennek a zöld szemű démonnak a műve, aki elrabolta a szívét, kis híján meghalt, és csak az orvosok kitartásának, na meg a Potter védjegyét képező szerencsecsillagának köszönhetően élte túl a Voldemorttal való összecsapást. Hetekig volt kómában, többször összeomlott, és az életéért küzdöttek az orvosok. Piton ezeket a heteket zombiként töltötte. Amint elég jól volt, hogy lábra álljon, otthagyta a Roxfort gyengélkedőjét, és minden pillanatát Harry mellett töltötte. Beszélt hozzá, szidta, biztatta, könyörgött. Mindent megígért, csak Harry egyetlen egyszer mosolyogjon még rá. És egyszer csak Harry kinyitotta a szemét, és a csoda megtörtént. Harry újra mosolygott, és Perselus tudta, egyetlen napot sem képes többé a fiú nélkül tölteni. Az elmúlt öt év úgy telt el, mint egy szemvillanás. Ha visszagondol, fel sem tudja fogni, mivel érdemelte ki mindazt a boldogságot, amit Harrytől megkapott. Harry mellett megtanult élni, mosolyogni, örülni. Mindent elért, amire valaha is vágyott. Még annál is többet. Az elérhetetlent.

- Igen, Harry ünneplünk – ölelte magához szorosan szerelmét. – Az életet.

VÉGE

-------------

Hát a történet véget ért, és bár biztos hagyott maga mögött nyitott kérdéseket, ezeknek megválaszolását rátok és a fantáziátokra bízom. A magam nevében szeretnék köszönetet mondani mindenkinek, aki végigolvasta és volt türelme kivárni az egyes fejezetek közötti – időnként – hosszú időt. Mint ahogy már korábban említettem, elbúcsúzom az írástól, de ezt a történetet még mindenképpen szerettem volna befejezni. Hogy a másik két befejezetlen történetemnek mi lesz a sorsa, még nem tudom. Talán egyszer befejezem. És persze a Germával közös írás is folytatódni fog. Ezen túl azonban inkább fordításokkal szeretnék foglalkozni, és azokkal – remélhetőleg – megörvendeztetni titeket. Még egyszer köszönöm, hogy végigolvastátok, és véleményetekkel kitüntettek.


End file.
